The Demon Slayer
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Nobody know about his or her true identity, even the Winchesters. Everybody call him or her The demon slayer. Nobody know that the demon slayer is just a girl, and her name is Ashley Hunt. She hate demon more than anything else, because they took her parent and her first love, Harry and nobody know that she's The Devil only child, and which side will she choose when the time come?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how are you**

**I just want to say please enjoy this**

**I'm still new at writing but I hope you like this**

**I don't own Supernatural**

Chapter 1

**Ashley POV**

I thought everything was normal, but I was wrong. My whole life it's a lie, a one big lie. From the beginning I was told that my parents was dead, especially my mom, she's died right away after I was born. But my dad, I never knew, people said he's gone the day after I was born and nobody ever heard of him anymore. So I was alone in this world, I lived in a orphanage and when I was 6 years old a family decided to adopt me and I lived with them till now. My life was normal; well, everything was normal until I turned 22. It began when I heard there's an accident in apartment right in front of mine, a fire broke out and one person dead. I knew who lived in there, Sam and Jessica, but I just knew their name and face that's it. I never had any close friends, people tried their best to stay away from me, which is good for me because I never good with new people. Back to the topic, after the fire was put down I heard that Sam is gone, more like missing, but that's not my concern because when I got back to my room I sensed somebody in there. I could felt some evil energy and that's sent a chill down to my spine, I quickly turned on the light and found a man in his middle thirties sat down on my bed and staring right into my eyes. I backed away quickly when I saw his eyes, it's yellow.

"Well, well" he said and grinned at me "What we have here?"

"Who the heck are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked and glared at the man.

"A girl with a lot of power inside her and yet she still doesn't realize it" he said and shook his head sadly "What a shame"

"What are you talking about? I have no time to deal with a crazy person like you. Go now or I call 911" I threatened the man.

The man just raised his hand in defeated "Don't have to do that my dear. I'm leaving now, but remember me because we will meet again"

And after that he snapped his fingers and the light in my room flickered. I gasped and when the light back to normal the man already gone and I couldn't find him anywhere. I rubbed my eyes and began to think that my mind is going crazy. Probably I'm too tired so my mind started to play trick on me, I sighed and walked towards my bathroom and turned on the sink, I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection look back at me. I had crystal blue eyes and when I'm blinked it changed into emerald green, my auburn hair swept my back, also I'm quite tan, maybe because I spent most of my time outside exercising, I turned the sink off and exited the bathroom. I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I started to think about that man, how did he enter my room, I mean I locked the door before I went out and I'm sure of that. Also he talked like he knew me, but the problem is I never met him and trust me I will definitely remember him because how could I forget a man with yellow eyes like that. I sighed and tried to forget everything that happened today, slowly my eyelids grew heavier and finally I fell asleep, and I hope I didn't have any nightmare this time.

-Line Break-

Two months already passed, and I never saw Sam after that incident, and nobody knew where he is now. But that's never bother me, I barely knew him though. I sighed and gather my belongings on the table in front of me and stuffed it into my bag. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out from the library; tonight my mom and dad will come over and picked me up. Even though they are not my real mom and dad, they took care of me like their own daughter. Suddenly I felt someone stared at me, I stopped and turned around. I saw a man with jet black hair and sunglass, he's tall and had pale skin; he still stared at me even though I stared back at him. Anyway, he walked right towards my direction and he waved his hand at me.

"Ah, excuse me" he smiled "Can I ask you something?"

I just nodded and he removed his sunglass, I almost lost my jaw when I saw a beautiful pair of sea blue eyes behind those glasses.

"My name is Harry Arisugawa, but please call me Harry" said and he extended his hand.

I looked at his hand for a minute and shook it "Ashley Hunt, call me Ash"

"Um, I'm new here; I mean I just moved from New York" Harry said and he looked a little embarrassed "Where's the administration office?"

"Let me take you there" I said quickly "I'm bad at giving people direction; usually I just take them there"

"That's fine with me" Harry smiled "Beside I want to ask something else"

"Go ahead" I said and began to escort him to the administration office "Ask anything you want"

"I hear that there's an accident here two months ago. A fire broke out and killed a girl, am I right?" he began to ask.

"Yeah, it's Jessica. But I barely know her, we knew each other because once I had to work with her and her boyfriend Sam" I answered easily "After that I never talked to them, just said Hi when I met them on the campus"

"And about Sam? Is he still here?" Harry asked again

"Nope" I shook my head "He's gone after that, nobody know where he is now"

"I see" Harry nodded and he looked lost in his own thought.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him back and I began to curious with his intention, I mean he asked me about that incident out of nowhere.

"Nothing, just curious" Harry answered rather quickly.

I decided to drop the subject, even though his answered made me more curious. After that he began to ask me normal question like, apartment, life in here and something like that. I answered all his questions and without we knew we already arrived at the Administration Office.

"Well, here it is, Administration Office" I said and smiled.

"Thank you" he said and bowed slightly.

"No problem" I smiled "And I have to go now, my family is waiting for me"

"Go ahead" Harry said and he extended his hand again "It's nice to meet you Ashley"

I shook his hand briefly "Nice to meet you too Harry"

After that I pushed the door opened and ran towards my apartment, my family probably already waited for me there. I have to be quick because I didn't want to make them wait.

**Harry POV**

I sighed tiredly and looked at the big building in front of me, Stanford University. I took the file from my backpack and read it again. A fire broke out in an apartment not too far from here, there's one casualty, a girl name Jessica and she lived with his boyfriend Sam. After Jessica death Sam gone missing and nobody knew where his location. I opened my car door and swung my backpack over my shoulder, looks like I had to begin gather some information in here. I walked to a nearby apartment and knocked the door. Within a minute an old lady opened the door and looked at me with warm looked, she remind me with my Obaa-san (grandmother) whp lived in Japan. I'm an American-Japanese, my dad is from Japan while my mom is from America, and I had an imoutou (little sister) name HIkari, but she's not in here, she's in Japan right now. The truth is both of my parents are Hunters and they came from hunter family too, so both me and Hikari we grew up as a hunter too. But after our parent death, my mom big brother took us in and taught us to be a hunter. After we became a hunter, Hikari went to Japan and I stayed in USA. We still talked though by e-mail and exchanged information.

"Can I help you young man?" the lady asked me sweetly.

"Um, I wanted to ask a few question about the incident that happened two months ago" I answered.

"And you are?" she asked me.

"I'm wanted to write that incident on my paper, I'm writing an article in new paper on my college" I lied smoothly

"Oh, an interview?" she nodded "Please come in"

I bowed slightly "Thank you"

"My, you are very polite" she laughed "What's your name young man?"

"Harry Arisugawa, it's nice to meet you mam" I smiled at her.

"Please don't call me mam. Called me Mrs. Barry" she said and waved her hand.

I entered her apartment and took a seat. Mrs. Barry already disappeared and she appeared again from the kitchen, on her right hand I saw a plate full of chocolate cookies and on her left hand I saw a glass of milk.

"Would you like some cookies, I just finished bake them" she asked me and put the plate on the table in front of me.

Unable to resist I nodded and took one, I knew it's dangerous but my instinct as a hunter didn't react or tell me anything when I looked at Mrs. Barry, she's seemed normal, but still I have to be careful around her, keep my guard up.

"So, about the incident two months ago" I remind her again.

"Ah yes" Mrs. Barry took a seat in front of me "It's very awful, I still cannot believe it though. A young woman died in that incident. But till now the police still cannot determined the cause of the fire"

"And about the young girl, do you know her?" I asked again

"I didn't know her, but I think Ashley knew about them" Mrs. Barry said,

"Ashley?" I cocked my head.

"She's lived in here with me" she said and smiled "She's such a sweet girl always helping me"

"Did she ever mention about that incident?" I asked again.

"Once just after the fire" Mrs. Barry said "She said that the fire took a life and a man went missing"

"Do you know the man?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I don't, you should asked her, she knew that incident better than I am" Mrs. Barry suggested.

"One last question, did Ashley said or mentioned something strange or out of ordinary after that incident?" I asked.

"Yeah, she did asked me something." Mrs. Barry said "She asked me if I saw a man in his middle thirties, 6 feet tall came into her room, and she did mention something very strange, she said the man had yellow eyes"

My pen almost fell from my hand "Yellow eyes?"

"Yes" Mrs. Barry said "And I said no, I mean I sure will remember a man with yellow eyes like that, but I never saw him entered this apartment"

I quickly closed my note book and put it in my backpack "Thank you for your information. And where can I find Ashley?"

"You can find her in the library" Mrs. Barry said "She said she wanted to read something in there"

"And how can I identify her?" I asked.

"She has auburn hair and her eyes are crystal blue and sometimes it changed into emerald green. Ah, I have a picture of her" Mrs. Barry stood up and walked into her book case. She pulled something and she called me to come closer.

She showed me a photo of Ashley, she quite pretty though I said to myself.

"Thank you" I said and bowed again "See you again Mrs. Barry"

"Anytime Harry" Mrs. Barry said "And tell Ashley Hi from me"

-Line Break-

Finally I saw her, Ashley. I noticed her pushed the library door hastily and she walked well, more like jogged towards the gate. I just stood there leaned on the pillar and stared at her back, and that worked. She stopped and began to look around; she stopped when she saw me. I still stared at her and began to walk at her direction. Ashley began to put her defense up when she saw me came closer, when I finally near her I could see her eyes changed from crystal blue into emerald green. It's rare combination but still her eyes are very pretty. So, I tried introduced myself and made another lie, I told her that I'm a new student here. Even though her expression showed that she can see through my lie, she played along with it, like she wanted to see am I a threat to her or not. When I asked about that incident she answered all my questioned truthfully but she never mentioned yellow eyed demon or the fact that demon visited her right after that fire. Yellow eyed demon must be saw something on the girl in front of me, because he's never took such an interest in a human like this, especially a girl like Ashley. So after she parted I exited the administration office and began to stalk her, I'm still curious about her and the reason why yellow eye demon paid a visit to her. I waited under a tree when she entered her apartment; I kept an eye on her apartment. Suddenly a black SUV stopped right in front of her apartment and I saw two men and a woman appeared and entered the apartment. They knocked the door and Mrs. Barry opened it, the woman said something and Mrs. Barry let them in. And then after 5 minutes I could hear Ashley screamed. I quickly ran towards my car and grabbed another bag and made a quick dash towards Ashley apartment. I opened the door and found Ashley on the floor, her forehead is bleeding, she had some bruise on her left cheek and a man on top of her tried to chock her.

"I'm sorry young master" the man said "I have to do this, yellow eyes order"

Ashley put up a fight but clearly she's not a match with the man.

"Hey!" I called out.

The man head looked at me and his eyes turned black, he's a demon, I knew it. Then suddenly someone crashed at me from behind. I fell on the floor and found Mrs. Barry smiled evilly at me. Crap, they possessed Mrs. Barry, I quickly pushed myself up and pulled a bottle of holy water and sprayed it at Mrs. Barry face. Mrs. Barry hissed and took a step back; using that momentum I pulled my katana from my bag. I pulled my katana from its sheath and when the blade glowed the demon began to hiss at my direction.

"You are from Arisugawa Clan!" the woman hissed.

"Step away from her and let Mrs. Berry go or I will send you back to hell!" I threatened them.

"Try me boy!" the woman growled and attacked me.

I sidestepped when the woman lunged at me with full speed; I swung my katana and managed to wound the woman arm. The woman screamed in pain when my katana touched her skin, she looked at me with full hatred especially my katana.

"That accursed sword!" she hissed and glared at me.

I glared at her back and began to chant in some ancient language, my katana began to glow and I pointed it at the woman.

"With this I condemn you back to hell" I said and charged at the woman and slashed at her direction.

The woman fell on her knee and began to scream painfully, after that a black smoke poured out from her mouth. I turned around and charged at the black smoke. My katana began to glow brighter and I slashed at the black fog. The black fog began to catch in a blue fire and disappeared completely. I turned around and faced the other demon.

"Damn it!" the man who chocked Ashley began to panic "Damn you boy!"

"Just finish your job and bring her to boss, I can handle this" the other man said.

"You are not alone, I will help you" And Mrs. Barry joined the fight.

"Leave her alone you ugly face" Ashley yelled and she kicked the man in the stomach.

"Ugh, damn it. She quite strong" the man glared at Ashley "Why don't you just shut up and be a good girl!"

I frowned at this and readied my katana, first I had to take down the man and then Mrs. Barry. I charged at the man first, and damn he's smart demon. He dodged and punched my shoulder blade, that punched knocked me and I fell on the floor. My katana fell from my hand and landed not too far from me, but before I could reach it the man kicked it and looked at me with distaste. He grabbed my collar and lifted me up from the floor.

"You know what, I think my home will be more beautiful with your head decorating my wall" he said and grinned evilly at me.

"Not so fast" I said and pulled a knife from my pocket.

I stabbed the man right in the hand and he threw me to the table. I landed on it and destroy the table; I groaned and rolled my body. The man pulled the blade from his hand and he glaring at me.

"How dare you!" he barked at me.

I quickly grabbed my sword and attacked the man. He dodged my katana and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked it with my katana and he screamed in pain when his hand touched it. I quickly slashed the sword to him and he screamed in pain again. Black fog poured from his mouth and I stabbed the black fog with my katana. When the black fog disappeared I turned towards Mrs. Barry who looked at me with fearful eyes.

"I never sign up for this shit" she said "Hey, I leave it to you. Bye, bye"

After that black fog came out from her body and leaved the apartment, Mrs. Barry body fell on the couch and she fell unconscious. I turned to the last man standing and he's gulped when saw me glaring at him.

"Leave or die!" I barked and the demon leaved the man body quickly which is bad because the next thing I knew is the man fell unconscious right in top of Ashley.

"Get him off me! He's freaking heavy!" Ashley began to yell.

I quickly sheathed my katana and rushed towards her; I pushed the man and helped her to stand up. Ashley dusted her jeans and glaring at me.

"What the hell is that thing?" she demanded "And why the hell those guys had ugly face!"

I stared at her blankly; wait so she could see the real demon behind those humans vessel.

"Answer me!" she screamed at me.

"That's demon" I said and tried to calm her down.

Ashley covered her face with both of her hand and she started to hyperventilated "Tell me if I'm wrong, are you lost your mind?! There no such a thing name demons, they are just in the bible!"

"They real Ashley, are you saying that all of that just your imagination?" I asked her back.

She still glaring at me and her emerald green eyes changed into crystal blue and it's started to glow, I took a few stepped back when that happened. I didn't know why but when her eyes started to glow I felt something, like some kind of power and something tell me that I never wanted to be on her bad side.

"I must be dreaming" she murmured "Let me just closed my eyes, count to three, take a deep breath and I will wake up in my room"

And before I could say anything she already did that, she really closed her eyes, count to three and took a deep breath and she opened her eyes. And when she saw me, she gave me a accusing looks, like everything happened today is my fault.

"Ashley listened to me" I tried to say.

'I'm not listening to you. You just a part of my imagination, I must be imagine things. I knew it a bad idea to drink in afternoon" she began to rant.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her, Ashley eyes focused on mine again "Ashley they are real, the demon they are real. And they can possess human"

Ashley still looked at my eyes and didn't say anything, looks like she began to calm down a little.

"I know you freaking out, but this is real."

"So, I'm not crazy, or dreaming?" she asked in real quiet voice.

I nodded and she sighed heavily "Oh god I must be lose my mind, I mean demon is real. Next what, ghost is real?"

"Unfortunately yes" I said and avoided her widened eyes.

"WHAT?!" she screamed right in front of me "And what about werewolf, vampire and those monsters in the movie?"

"Yep, they are real" I said.

"I don't know how to react" she said bluntly and I laughed at her reaction.

"What!" she glared at me again.

"It just your reaction, I don't know it's funny" I said and laughed again.

"So you want me to scream and throw you out?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

I let her shoulder go and sighed "So, why are the demon want you?"

"Don't know" she answered casually "But they called me young master, never know why and didn't have the chance to ask, since they are busy trying to knock me out"

"Yellow eyes demon" I said out of nowhere and her expression changed.

"Yeah I just realized that a demon just visited me two month ago after the fire incident. He said something about my power" Ashley said and looked worried "But I never understand what he mean"

"They will come again for sure" I said as the matter of fact "They will try again and again until they get you, and they will do anything to get you"

Ashley looked a little scared "What should I do now? I don't want Mrs. Barry got hurt anymore"

I looked at her and made a decision "Come with me, I will bring you to my friend house, he will know what we should do next"

Ashley eyes went wide and she stared at me "And why should I trust you?"

"I just saved your life." I said bluntly "And I think that reason is enough"

Ashley looked at Mrs. Barry who still unconscious "Fine" and she turned to me and gave me sharp looks "And don't do anything funny or I will kick your ass"

"That's fine with me" I said and extended my hand "So here's the deal, I will protect you from those demons but you must cooperate with me. Deal?"

Ashley looked at my hand and she shook it "Deal. I have two conditions too"

"I'm all ears" I said and crossed my arms.

"First, I have to tell my parents that I will go somewhere far away and convince them that You're trustworthy enough to take me" she said and looked at me.

"And the second" I looked at her back.

"Please called me Ash" she said and grinned.

**And that's for today**

**See you on the next chapter okay**

**And don't forget to review 'kay?**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the new chapter**

**I hope you enjoy it okay**

**Dean and Sam not on this chapter though**

**But in the next chapter they will make appearance, promise**

**So now I'll let you read it in peace**

**I don't own Supernatural**

Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

"Why are you nervous?" I finally asked when I saw Ashley practically chewed her finger nail off.

She turned and gave me a glare "Are you kidding? What should I say to my parent about you? I just can bring a random man into my house"

"I'm not just some random dude, you already know me" I rolled my eyes.

Ashley smacked me in the head "It is about my parent silly! Yeah I know you, you are a hunter and hunt monster and demon" she still glaring at me which is kinda creep me out "And if I told my parent about that they will call police and sent you to the asylum"

I tapped my finger on the steering wheel "So do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

Quiet, no answered or smacked on my head. I turned and found Ashley face turned bright red, she even didn't look at me.

"Why are you turned red all of sudden?" I asked, amused.

She turned to me but her eyes clearly avoided mine "Your fault! Why are you suddenly bring that topic out of nowhere and talk about it so casually?"

"Did I hit the nerve?" I raised my eyebrow.

Crap, wrong move. Because now she looked into my eyes and her crystal blue eyes glowed at me, I held the urge to open the door and ran away as far as I could; she seemed pissed at me, very pissed.

"Look I'm sorry" I raised both of my hand "I didn't mean to insult you or something. I mean, it's not your fault to never have a boyfriend before"

After saying that I felt something sting on my right cheek, oh god she just slapped me hard, I bet she made a wonderful handprint on my face. I rubbed my right cheek and found that Ashley still glaring at me and her eyes glowed even brighter. I pushed my back on the door and gulped, I really crossed the line this time.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that" I apologized quickly "It just slipped from my tongue I never meant that okay."

Ashley still glaring at me but her eyes started to dim not glowing anymore which is a good sign?

"Look, forget anything that I have said okay?" I started to beg for my life, it's not funny if this girl in front of me started to attack me all of sudden. My friend told me once that I shouldn't have underestimated woman power when she's angry.

"Fine" she huffed and crossed her arms.

Ashley still looked angry but she decided to let it go which is a relief to me. But again we went back to square one, we still didn't know what should we do to make Ashley parent believe me, and the only option in my mind is I pretend to be her boyfriend.

"We will go with your idea" Ashley suddenly said that.

I turned to her and found that her cheek already turned red "Are you serious?"

"I mean I don't have any bright idea" Ashley said and looked at her house.

"Okay" I said carefully "Then uh, what should I tell them?"

"Up to you" Ashley said "Lying is not my strong suit and my parent very good at detecting liar so you have to tell a very good lie"

I blinked at her decision, so it's my own battle now without back up?

"And if it's failed" Ashley sighed and she gave me uncomfortable looks "We tell them the truth"

**Ashley POV**

So after that we decided to enter my house, I'm still quite angry though when Harry discovered that I never have any boyfriend before. That is totally embarrassing for me; I mean he found out about it and kinda insult me because of it. I knew Harry didn't mean it but still, his word sting! Harry took my hand awkwardly when we arrived at the front door. My face grew hot when his finger entangle in mine, his hand is big and warm. I never held hand with a man before and this is my first time to feel a man hand. I moved awkwardly when Harry did that and Harry noticed this.

"Hey relax" he said and patted my head with his free hand "If you act like that your parent will not buy our lies"

"It just…" I felt my face turned red "I never did this before"

Harry lifted our entangled hand "You mean this?"

I nodded and hid my face from his. Harry let out a small laugh and he let my hand go, and I hate it when my heart ached when his warm hand left mine. But to my surprise he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I yelped and my heart started to go wild, I even could smell his perfume and sweat. I quickly pushed him and glared at him.

"That's too fast!" I hissed.

Before Harry could replay, my mom opened the door and she smiled when she saw me..

"Ashley!" she hugged me "You come!"

"Hey mom miss you" I hugged her back "And please called me Ash"

My mom pulled herself and she noticed Harry that stood beside me. She examined Harry from top to bottom.

"And who is this handsome young man?" my mom asked and couldn't hide her smile.

"Harry Arisugawa mam, nice to meet you" Harry said and he bowed down.

"Oh my, you are very polite young man" my mom said and smiled approvingly.

"Thank you mam" Harry said again.

"Mrs. Hunt" my mom corrected "Please call me that"

"What is it Jane?"

Then my dad appeared behind my mom. My dad hair grew longer then last time we met, now his hair almost touched his collar, I wonder what his superior thought about that in his office since he worked in Police Department, a detective to be exact. My dad grey eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"Ashley!" he called me and crushed me in his bear hug "I missed you so much"

"Dad, you crushing me" I said more like chocked.

My dad released me and examined me "Sorry that I didn't pick you up today, something happened in the office and my colleague asked me to help"

"Is okay dad" I said and smiled at him.

My dad eyes trailed to Harry and his expression changed into his detective expression. He looked at Harry with cautious looks, probably trying to figure out what the connection between me and Harry.

"And you are?" he asked in his questioning tone.

"Harry Arisugawa, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you" Harry said firmly and he bowed down.

"And you're…" my dad eyes trailed to mine.

"I'm Ashley boyfriend" Harry said confidently "And I ask her to introduce me to her parent"

"Ashley" both my mom and dad turned to me and gave me completely different expression, my mom put his happy and relief expression, while my dad gave me disapproval looks and quite surprised.

"I can explain that" I said carefully "Can we talk in the inside please"

My mom and dad made a way for us; I grabbed Harry hand and practically dragged him towards living room. Harry and I took a seat side by side and my parent took a seat in front of us. My dad eyes never leaved Harry face, like he tried to remember something; he sighed and leaned towards us.

"So tell me what happened?" he asked, but his eyes look straight towards Harry.

"We met in Stanford" Harry began to lie "We met at library, when I saw her I felt something, especially when I saw her eyes. It's so beautiful and made me lost in it. After that I decided to get to know her better, we became friends and grew closer. After became friends for 3 months more or less, I wanted to be more than friends" Harry turned to me and smiled warmly at me "I confess at her and she accepted me" Harry patted my head softly "I felt lucky to have her as mi girlfriend"

My dad clear his throat when Harry hand still on my head "And why we never heard anything about you from Ashley?"

Harry laughed a little "She quite embarrassed about it and wanted to keep it a secret" and he nudged me.

"Yes!" I quickly added "It just, I wanted to make sure first that Harry is the one for me. It's not funny if I said anything about him before I'm sure"

My dad eyes narrowed down a bit and he rested his back on the couch "Is that so?"

"Honey" my mom patted dad arm "I'm okay with it. Harry is a good guy, don't you think that they will make a great couple?"

My dad looked at Harry "Come with me son, I need to talk to you, in private"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded.

My dad stood up and Harry followed him towards my dad study room. When the door closed I slumped on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Ashley"

I looked up and saw my mom hovering above me, but her eyes looked deadly serious.

"I need to talk to you too, come into my room"

After that my mom walked towards her bedroom and I saw her back in confusion. But I didn't have any other choice right, so I stood up and followed her.

**Harry POV**

I looked at Mr. Hunt back while he staring at the window with serious looks. Suddenly he turned towards me and clicked his tongue.

"You should make a better lie my friends" Mr. Hunt said and shook his head "If you want to be a good hunter you should be better than that"

I stared at him with wide eyes "You knew?"

Mr. Hunt laughed "I'm a hunter myself. So, what's your business with our daughter?"

I almost lost my jaw at that, I never saw that coming. Mr. Hunt still looked at me with questioning looks.

"What's a hunter from Arisugawa clan want from us?" Mr. Hunt asked again.

"Us? You mean your wife is a hunter too?" I asked in surprised tone.

"You're pretty sharp. I like you" Mr. Hunt looked at me and smiled "So tell me your business"

"Ashley, she was attacked by demon this afternoon, yellow eyes order" I explained "And I wanted to bring her to my friend house, to keep her safe"

"Yellow eyes huh?" Mr. Hunt rubbed his eyes "So, he never gave up at all"

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head.

"Yellow eyes always tried to take Ashley" Mr. Hunt said "But, I didn't know why"

"Ashley talked to yellow eyes two months ago" I said and looked at the window "And said something about her power."

"What?!" Mr. Hunt sound surprised.

"Even Ashley didn't have a clue about what he said" I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Maybe it's connected with her past" Mr. Hunt explained "Her mother is dead after she was born and nobody knew the identity about her father"

Before I could react I heard the doorbell rang, Mr. Hunt turned lifted up his head. The doorbell rang again and now someone banged the door. Mr. Hunt walked towards one of his bookshelf and pushed one of the books. The book shelf opened and my jaw dropped when I saw some hunting equipment inside there. Mr. Hunt took a gun and he put his finger on his mouth; he tossed me a shotgun and I caught it. I readied it when I heard someone kicked the door opened, I heard people talked and I froze when they talked about Ashley. Mr. Hunt opened the door quietly and he sneaked behind a man, Mr. Hunt tapped the man shoulder, before the man could react Mr. Hunt knocked him unconscious. The other men turned and their eyes turned black, I quickly shot one of them with the shotgun, I knew Mr. Hunt reload it with rock salt. One of the men knocked behind and I tried to run past them, I need to get into my car, I kept my katana there.

"Mr. Hunt I have a weapon that can kill the demon" I yelled "Could please cover my back while I take it?"

Mr. Hunt just nodded while tried to wrestle a man that tried to open a door. I punched a man in the face while tried to make my way to my car. When I reached it, I opened the door and grabbed my katana. But when my hand reached it someone grabbed my collar and threw me, my back hit a window and I broke it in the process. I landed on the wooden floor and quickly rolled to the side, I saw a pair of feet landed in front of me. I pushed myself ignoring the pain that came from my ankle, I froze when I saw yellow eyed demon grinning in front of me.

"Well, well" he clicked his tongue in distaste "What do we have here?"

I quickly pulled my katana and pointed it at him. Yellow eye demon, he killed my parent and I will avenge their death.

"Arisugawa Clan huh?" he mocked "I thought I already eradicated you guys"

"Heh, you missed one" I hissed and attacked him.

"Harry no! He's too strong for you!" I heard Mr. Hunt yelled at me.

But I didn't care; I wanted yellow eye demon head rolling on the floor. I swung my sword at his but he blocked it with one of his hand. But he grimaced when he touched my katana, he glared at me and suddenly he appeared in front of me. He grabbed my neck and lifted me up.

"You too young to battle me son!" yellow eye said and tightened his grip on my neck.

My katana fell from my hand and I started to squirm. Then I heard gun shot and yellow eye demon screamed in pain, he dropped me and I quickly fell on my knee, grasping for air. I quickly grabbed my katana and slashed at his feet. Mr. Hunt grabbed my collar and pulled me towards his direction.

"Don't be reckless son!" Mr. Hunt scowled at me.

"But..!"

"I know you hate him. But if you recklessly attacked him you could be death!" Mr. Hunt glared at me.

"Dad!"

Mr. Hunt froze when he heard Ashley voice. We turned and found that the demons already held her and her mom. Yellow eye casually walked towards Ashley mom and he grinned when Mrs. Hunt spitted at him.

"I once met a woman like you" yellow eye purred "But, unfortunately you just an obstacle and I didn't need you anymore"

After that Yellow eye grabbed Mrs. Hunt and snapped it. I could hear the sickening 'snap' and Ashley screamed in anger and sadness. Mr. Hunt cursed yellow eyed and he charged at him at full speed, but before he could reach yellow eye, he stopped midway and dropped to the ground, Mr. Hunt clutched his right chest and screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Ashley yelled "Please, stop it!"

"See at the Ashley. You don't need these human, they just hold you back, they prevent you from realize your own potential" Yellow eye demon said but his eyes looked straight at Mr. Hunt.

"Cursed you!" Ashley yelled again "I don't care about your crazy talked!"

"Such a shame" with that word Yellow eye ended Mr. Hunt life.

Mr. Hunt stopped moving and just laid there, yellow eye walked towards him and shook his head.

"You brought this upon yourself" he said without emotion in his face.

Without I knew I screamed in anger and attacked him, I just see red in my eyes and everything around me is a blur, my eyes just focused on yellow eye and I wanted his head. Yellow eye dodged my attack easily and he stopped me by held my hand. He grinned evilly at me and sent me flying backwards, my back hit the wall hard and I could hear 'snap' came from my ribs. I coughed blood and I pushed myself, I limped towards my katana and picked it up.

"Stop" I could heard Ashley said "STOP IT!" she screamed in top of her lung.

And then something weird happened, when Ashley screamed the glass and mirror around the house shattered, and I covered my ears. Even the demon that held Ashley let her go and covered his ears; Ashley eyes not emerald green anymore, but crystal blue and its glowing. Ashley turned and grabbed the man who held her in his face, the demon looked at Ashley in terror and bright light came from his eyes and mouth. After the light died out Ashley just let the man go and the man crumpled on the ground. Ashley turned to the man who held her mom and she raised her hand, the man began to tremble and the demon came out from his mouth. Ashley glared at the demon and she tightened her fist, the demon caught in white fire and disappeared. After she finished she turned towards yellow eye demon who laughed at this.

"Wonderful" he laughed "Your power, it's already awaken"

"Shut your mouth!" Ashley spoke out.

Her voice it's sounded strained, it's not like her who talked. Yellow eye demon just smiled and he snapped his finger. The light flickered a bit and when the light back to normal, yellow eye demon already gone. Ashley turned towards me and suddenly her eyes turned back to normal, she fell on the floor and clutched her head.

"Ow!" she moaned and shook her head.

"Ashley" I called her name and I limped towards her.

"Harry…" she called my name weakly.

"It's okay, I got you" I said and patted her head.

"My parent…they are gone…aren't they?" she asked and looked at me.

I avoided her eyes "Sorry"

"Why?" she asked quietly "Why this is happening to me?!"

She hit my chest and I just let her did that "Why?!"

Ashley gripped the front of my shirt and she began to cry "I never wanted any of this"

I hug her awkwardly and she buried her face in my chest. I watched her shoulder trembled and her breath uneven.

''It is okay, Ash. Let it go" I said and stroked her back.

Ashley pulled herself and she stared at my eyes "Harry, please let me do this"

"What?" I looked at her confused.

Ashley wiped her tears and she stood up "Let me be a hunter"

I gasped at her words "You wanted to be what?!"

"Hunter" Ashley answered me deadly "I wanted to avenge my parent death"

I grabbed her shoulder "Are you kidding me? You could die!"

"I don't care!" Ashley yelled at me "I have nobody in this world anymore, even if I died nobody will miss me anymore, I have no one left Harry. Beside maybe it's better if I died. If I dead, yellow eye wouldn't hurt anyone anymore"

I gripped her wrist and pinned her on the wall behind her, Ashley looked surprised at this at first but she put her though expressions again.

"Don't you dare say that again" I hissed at her.

"That's the truth!" Ashley glared at me.

"Your parent died because of protecting you!" I yelled at her "And don't you dare waste your life like that, don't make their sacrifice pointless!"

"Why do you care about my wellbeing? We just met today!" Ashley narrowed her eyes at me.

I lowered my head and took a deep breath "Before your dad died, he said to me to protect you from that thing and that his last will."

Ashley avoided my eyes and I hug her "I know what it is like to watch your parent die in front of you. But recklessly face yellow eye its suicide"

"Please" Ashley said and she looked up "I want to be a hunter"

"Ash…"

"Please Harry" Ashley begged.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I didn't know about it. Part of me didn't want Ashley became a hunter because it's dangerous, but after I saw what she capable of maybe she will be a great hunter.

"Fine" I said.

"Really?" Ashley eyes widened.

"Yes but on one condition" I said seriously "I will be your partner, we'll go everywhere together and hunt those things together. Even though is dangerous, but if I on your side I still can protect you if thing turned bad"

Ashley expression said that she didn't like the idea, but eventually she nodded.

"I didn't like your condition, but what other choice do I have. Fine" Ashley said.

I smiled and patted her head "Welcome to the team Ash"

**So what do you think**

**Tell what do you think okay**

**The pairing will be Harry x Ashley**

**But it will Dean x Ashly**

**See you in the next chapter**

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter**

**Sorry taking such along time to update**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own Supernatural**

Chapter 3

**Ashley POV**

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me again.

"I'm fine okay, and will you stop asking me that, you started to drive me crazy" I grumbled.

Harry looked at me "I'm just worried okay, I mean you just saw you parent…"

"Crying over it won't bring them back" I said "I just have to keep going and survive, that's why I want to be a hunter. Yellow eye won't stop until he gets me, and you cannot protect me all the time. That's why I wanted to fight too"

"Is that what you want" Harry smile and he focused on the road in front of him.

"Harry" I called him.

"What is it?" he asked without looking at me.

"What happened back then?" I asked "I…I…did I really do that?"

Harry bit his lower lips and he looked hesitated "What do you remember?"

"It's not that clear" I said and rubbed my right arm "I didn't hurt anyone right?"

"No" Harry answered "You just killed the demon though"

I looked at my hand "How did I do that? How did I get this power?"

"Don't worry about it" Harry said in reassuring tone "We will figure it out, I promise"

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him.

"Just get some sleep" Harry said in soothing tone "You haven't slept since this morning and you must be tired after all of this. I'll wake you up when we arrived"

"But…" I tried to protest.

"Just sleep okay" Harry said.

I nodded and rested my head, my eyelids grew heavier every second and finally I managed to fall asleep. Without I knew Harry patted my head and he smiled tiredly.

"I won't let anything happened to you" he said "It's a promise"

-Line Break-

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a different ceiling. I sat up and yawned; I looked at my surrounding and tried to figure out where am I. Last time I remembered I slept in Harry's car, so how the heck I ended up in this room. I'm on a bed and look like this is some kind of a motel, and why am I here? Did Harry just bring me here? I gasped and quickly looked down, I sighed in relief when I saw my clothes still on me. It means Harry just brought me here put me on the bed and he went slept somewhere else, or maybe on the bed next to mine. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, did I just spent a night with a man in the same room? That's sound pretty dangerous, even though we slept at different bed. I got down from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, I wanted to wash my face at least. But when I opened the bathroom door, I found Harry there. Towel wrapped around his waist and he's in he is in middle of drying his hair. I couldn't help it but my eyes fixed on his abs and his stomach, I didn't realize that he well built. I mean looked at those abs and man, he had six packs, a perk being a hunter I guess.

"Ah, Ash could you stop staring at me" Harry said and he blushed deeply "It makes me uncomfortable"

My cheek turned crimson red and I quickly closed the door "Sorry!"

I leaned my back on the door and my heart still beat fast

"It is okay" I heard Harry talked from behind.

"So, why are we here?" I asked awkwardly and began to hate myself because I'm asking that stupid question.

Suddenly I heard the door opened and I smelt something fresh, lemon. I turned around and found out that I faced Harry bare chest. I didn't dare to look up because I'm pretty sure my face is beet red right now.

"Uh, Ash, excuse me" Harry said "You're blocking the door"

"So…sorry" I said hurriedly and moved.

Damn it, I knew it will happen when you share a room with a man, this stupid awkward bathroom moment. At least it's Harry not me, if Harry saw me in towel I would scream and threw him anything my hand could reached. When Harry walked towards his bed, I saw something quite disturbing on his back; it's a scar that ran from his right shoulder to his lower back, like something slashed his back.

"What happened to your back?" I asked and quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

Damn it, my mouth and my curiosity.

Harry turned and he smiled slightly "You're pretty sharp"

Did Harry just insult me or compliment me? Because for me it sound like, you got a sharp eye or don't be nosy please. So I just smiled at his direction and moved to the bathroom slowly.

"You don't have to tell me" I said quickly "I…will be in the bathroom"

I quickly turned and opened the bathroom door, but a pair of hand closed it again. I froze in place when I realized Harry locked me, his hand still on the door and he trapped me between him and the door. I didn't dare to turn and just stood there.

"Don't even think about it" Harry said slowly.

I gulped and turned around slowly, Harry looked right at me and he looked deadly serious. I took a step backwards and found out that Harry really locked me. And out of nowhere he laughed hard and pulled his arms, I stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh my god" he still laughed hard "You should see your face, it's hilarious. Oh, I wish I had my camera"

When I realized he just teased me, I glared at him coldly "You!"

Harry raised his hand up "Sorry, sorry. I'm just messing with you"

"Just go to the hell and rot there" I growled at him and walked into the bathroom.

I slammed the door closed and punched the wall hard.

"Ash, I don't way pay any extra charges because you destroying the wall okay" I heard Harry talked.

"You're so dead!" I yelled.

I sighed and started to take off my clothes, but I stopped when I saw something on my right arm. It's like a tattoo but I didn't remember make this. I touched the tattoo or more like sigil on my right arm and it's warm.

"Harry!" I called his name "Did you just draw a tattoo on me while I was asleep?!"

"What? I never did that" Harry said back

"That's weird" I mumbled.

I quickly took off my clothes and walked towards the shower; I turned it on and let the water showering me. I closed my eye and enjoyed it.

"Ashley you better hurry if you want breakfast" Harry said in loud voice.

I sighed and started to clean myself. After that I took a towel and started to dry my hair and body.

"Crap!" I cursed.

I forgot to bring a pair of clean clothes and underwear when I came in, and there's no way I would walked to the outside wore just towel while Harry still there.

"Harry" I called his name timidly "Could you please bring my bag here?"

"What?" Harry said back.

"Just do it!" I yelled at him.

I could hear Harry said something and silent. I jumped when I heard Harry knocked the door, I quickly hid behind it and opened it slowly.

"Here" Harry passed me my bag.

I quickly grabbed it and Harry hand disappeared, I closed the door quickly and opened my bag. I quickly dressed, and combed my hair. When I opened the door I found Harry sat on his bed and read a newspaper, he wore white shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers, his hair still wet.

"I'm ready" I said.

Harry lifted up his head and he smiled when he saw me. I admit his eyes are very pretty, especially when he's smiling because it's sparkling. Harry folded his newspaper and he stood up from his bed.

"I get a job" Harry announced "And the good way of learning is by dealing with the real thing"

I blinked my eyes at him "What did you say?"

Harry walked towards me and hit me on the head with his newspaper "A job, and you in with me of course"

"But…but…" I tried to protest.

"No but" Harry said "Pack up your things and we're leaving in 10 minutes"

"I never learned how to hunt this thing" I protested.

Harry grinned at me "Then, watch and learn"

**Dean POV**

I glared at Sam, I mean come one man. He woke me in the middle of the night and dragged me to some random girl house just because he's dreamt about it.

"If you want to say something said it Dean" Sam said and he sighed.

"No, nothing" I grumbled and kept drove my beloved Impala.

"There the house" Sam said.

I parked my car and got down from it. I saw a normal house, well not normal anymore because there's police line on the door.

"Are you sure about his Sammy?" I asked.

"Don't call me that" Sam rolled his eyes "And yes I'm sure. It's Hunt's house"

"And we are here because…"

"I saw a woman, about my age, auburn hair and emerald green eyes" Sam said quickly "I don't know why but I think I know her somewhere"

I rolled my eyes at this "Amazing"

"Quit grumbling and help me!" Sam scolded me and he walked towards the Hunt's House.

Sam tried to open the house but he found that the door locked, so he tried to pick the lock. I just stood there watched the street. It's not funny if someone saw us like this. Sam nudged me when he managed to open the door and I followed him inside. When I step my foot inside I wrinkled my nose when I smelled it.

"Sulfur" Sam said.

"Well, thank you Mr. Obvious" I said back sarcastically.

I walked to the fireplace and found pictures there. I took one and found the woman Sam mentioned.

"Sam" I called him and showed him the picture.

Sam eyes went wide when he saw the picture "Ashley! That's it!"

"Is she one of your friends?" I asked.

"Well, kinda" Sam said "She never talked to anyone, and I knew her because we worked together on one of our project"

"Huh, but she's hot man" I wolf whistled "Why you never tell me that you have friends like this?"

Sam rolled his eyes "You never asked"

I shrugged my shoulder and returned the picture back to its place.

"But why the demon attacked her?" Sam asked me.

"Hey, you're the one who dreamt about this" I raised my hand "Don't ask me"

Sam rubbed the back of his head and continued to investigate somewhere else. I just stared at his back and followed him; we entered a room that looks like a study room. There Sam gasped and picked up some shotgun shell contained rock salt.

"Hunters" Sam said quietly "I can't believe it but this is a hunter family"

"So, the demon attacked the family" I scratch my nose "And then?"

"I don't know either. I didn't see it clearly" Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Great" I waved my hand "More research"

-Line Break-

I stared at Sam who busy with his laptop, we booked a room in a motel around here and stayed until…well Sam figured what happened to his friend house.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Yes" Sam said and turned his laptop around "According to the police report, Jane and Marcus Hunt are dead when they found them, and their daughter Ashley Hunt went missing."

"Poor girl" I mumbled "I hope those demon didn't kill her parent in front of her"

"They did that Dean" Sam said "According to the witness, Ashley entered her house with an American-Japanese man. And then after that a group of suspicious men came in by force, then they heard gun fire and after that Ashley and that American-Japanese man came out and went somewhere else"

"That accursed demon" I hit the table "They will stop at nothing huh?"

"But the question is; why didn't they kill Ashley too?" Sam put his chin on his hand "That's odd"

"And who command them?" I asked him back.

"We stuck" Sam said and he sighed "We got no clue here Dean"

"Then are you satisfied? Can we go now?" I asked.

"Dean, those demon might be connected to the thing that kill Jess and our mom" Sam insisted "I just can't let it go yet"

"But we are wasting our time here!" I stood up and banged the table "We have to find dad quickly, we don't have time for this"

"What if those demons still hunted Ashley?" Sam asked "They will never leave her alone Dean, they will hunt her down and kill her"

"And why you care?" I gritted my teeth "You barely know her. Oh, I get it, you want redemption right? You cannot save your girlfriend so you think if you can save Ashley you…"

Before I could finish my sentences Sam hit me on the right cheek hard. I stumbled back and rubbed my right cheek, I could even taste my own blood.

"Don't you dare said that to me!" Sam growled "I just didn't want someone else die because of demon Dean!"

I grabbed his collar "Then why are we here? We are just chasing our own tail Sam. Instead of wasting our time here why don't we look for our dad, he knows something about the thing that kills our mom and Jess!"

Sam pushed me and he still glared at me. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I said.

Sam took a deep breath and finally he calmed down "Me too. I guess I'm to obsess about this thing"

"It doesn't matter" I smirked at him "Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam said back and he smiled.

**Harry POV**

"Ash, your turn" I said and tossed a gun at her.

"Wait, what?" Ashley looked at me with wide eye.

"Quiet" I said and glared at her "Not too loud or she will hear us"

"Er, tell me what are we doing in here again?" Ashley asked me.

I sighed at this "Hunt a vampire" I pointed at the vampire that stood not too far from us.

"And then?" Ashley still staring at the gun "Are you telling me to shoot her?"

"Yes" I said.

"Are you lost your mind?" Ashley glared at me and she raised her tone "They…hmph.."

"I said quiet" I hissed and covered her mouth with my hand "If she find us we will be toast"

Ashley glared at me and she bit my hand, I quickly pulled my hand and glared at her back.

"Well, well"

I turned and found that the vampire already stood there in front of us. Ashley yelped and she quickly stood up, she pointed the gun at the vampire.

"It's rude to point a gun to someone older than you" the vampire said and eyeing Ashley.

"Heh, you're not my grandma" Ashley said and still pointed her gun at the vampire.

The vampire sniffed the air and her expression changed completely "You…are you…No, it can't be!"

Ashley cocked her head "What are you babbling about old hag?"

"What a rude little girl" the vampire said and attacked Ashley.

Ashley quickly dodged and she shot the vampire at her feet. The vampire hissed and charged at Ashley again. This time I charged at the vampire, I readied my katana and swung it at the vampire who busy with Ashley. My katana managed to behead the vampire; the vampire head fell down and rolled near Ashley feet.

"I think I lost my breakfast" Ashley said and covered her mouth.

"Thank you Ash" I said and sheathed my katana "You're a great help"

"You are a jerk you know that?" Ashley glared at me "You use me as bait"

"Distraction" I said "I need you to distract her so I could kill it easily"

Ashley tossed me the gun "Next time you do that, I'll shoot you. In the face"

I caught the gun "I would like to see you try"

But then suddenly I heard something growled, my eyes went wide when I saw a vampire behind Ashley and he looked pissed.

"Ashley!" I yelled and pulled her towards my position when the vampire charged at her.

I'm so stupid and reckless, how could I not see that coming. That vampire was angry because I killed his mate. Before I could pull my katana the vampire grabbed my hand and twisted it, and then he bit me in the neck. I screamed in pain and my katana fell from my hand.

"Harry!" Ashley called me.

"Just run!" I said and my sight started to fail me.

Ashley pushed herself up and she picked up the gun from the ground. She aimed it at the vampire head, her hand is trembling.

"Ashley, shoot him" I said weakly "I trust you"

"But, what if I hit you instead" Ashley answered.

"Just shoot this bastard on the face!" I yelled at her "I trust you Ash, you can do it"

Ashley took a deep breath and when her eyes opened its glowing. Her crystal blue eyes glowed and her hand became steadier. She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew from the gun, and it hit the vampire right on his forehead. I knew it didn't kill him but at least I could break free from him, I quickly took my katana and pulled it. The vampire hissed in anger and attacked me again; I dodged and swung my katana. It just cut his arm clean; I clicked my tongue in disappointment and jumped back before it could bit me again.

"Hey!"

I turned to Ashley and her left arm is bleeding. The vampire looked at her like she was a steak, Ashley raised her arms and she grinned evilly at the vampire.

"Want a piece of me?" Ashley said "Come and get me old man!"

The vampire hissed and ran towards Ashley, Ashley readied her gun and shot the vampire at his feet, and the vampire stumbled down and growled in anger.

"Harry!" Ashley looked straight at me

I quickly ran towards the vampire and beheaded it. The vampire head fell and the body fell on the ground too. Ashley sighed in relief and she smiled at me tiredly. I sheathed my katana and rushed towards her; I grabbed her left arm and glared at her.

"You are so reckless!" I yelled at her "What if you got killed"

Ashley looked at me worriedly "You are wounded and that vampire could kill you easily. So I distract him"

"Baka!" I yelled at her.

"Baka?" she cocked her head.

"It means you're an idiot!" then I pulled her "Just don't do that again without my permission"

"Harry" Ashley looked up.

My sight became blurry and I almost fainted on Ashley "Whoa, hero not so fast. You cannot pass out on me"

"I think I lost too much blood" I mumbled.

Ashley helped me to stand up "You think! That old man drank your blood, and you still said you think!"

"Dizzy" I mumbled again.

"Just stay with me okay. I'm so not dragging you back to your car" Ashley said and helped me walked towards my car.

"Hey, can you drive?" I asked her.

"I can but I don't have driver license" Ashley answered.

"That's good" I said and my eyelids grew heavier "And Ash, don't get caught by the police okay?'

After that I passed out and I heard Ashley called my name over and over.

-Line Break-

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned, my neck still hurt like hell. My hand moved and touched something soft, well I expect to touch my torn neck but looks like someone took care of it. And I just realized I'm in a motel room, when I turned my head I saw Ashley slept on the chair, she already bandaged her left arm. Looks like she drove all the way here, booked a motel room and treated my wound. I smiled at this; she will make a great hunter one day. I got down from bed

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

I turned and found Ashley eyes already opened.

"Why?" I asked in raspy voice.

"You lost a lot of blood, try standing up and you will end up kissing the floor" she stated "So get back to your bed get some sleep or I will knock you out"

I gulped, okay she sound scary when she said that. I did as she said and came back to sleep position. Ashley stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I bought some sandwich while you are out cold" Ashley asked me.

"Yes, please" I answered.

Ashley came back with a sandwich on her hand and a glass of water. She handed the sandwich first and I ate it slowly.

"How's your neck? Is it still hurt?" Ashley asked me "If yes, I will go outside and buy some painkiller"

"No, it's fine really." I said, it's still hurt though but I will manage.

"Thank god" Ashley sighed in relief.

"It's kinda embarrassing though" I said and smiled "Me, a pro hunter pass out in front of a rookie hunter"

Ashley laughed "That's not true. You were great out there"

I finished my sandwich and Ashley handed me the glass, I drank the water slowly and put the glass on the table near bed.

"And your left arm; is it okay?" I asked and looked at her left arm.

"Just a scratch" she said easily "It's fine"

I patted her head gently "You are reckless"

"Maybe" Ashley said and smiled at me.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her smiling like that. I looked away and tried to hide my blush.

"Now take a good sleep hero" she said and stood up "Because we're leaving tomorrow morning"

"Since when you became a boss" I asked her amused.

"Because, I don't want get chase by a cop anymore" Ashley said.

"You did what?" I asked her.

"Not my fault" I said "You were out cold and your breath uneven, I freak out and hit the gas without thinking. And the cop chased me and thank god by miracle I managed to escape"

I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head "Tell me not to let you drive next time"

**So what do you think?**

**Give me some review okay**

**And maybe give me some idea about the story**

**and perhaps the pairings? :p**

**Anyway see you on the next chapter**

**bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the new chapter**

**I'm sorry for taking such a long time for update**

**I'm get a lot of things to do**

**So I will let you enjoy this story**

**I don't own Supernatural**

Chapter 4

**Harry POV**

After one month of training, Ashley became better and better. She's a quick learner I gave her that and she's got a pretty amazing stamina and strength for a woman. Looks like she's ready for a graduation and became a full fledge hunter. Right now she read the newspaper and tried to find some freak accident, Ashley mumbled something and put a streak of her auburn hair behind her ear. Her eyes are emerald green right now and focused on the newspaper in front of her.

"Harry, why are you staring at me like that?" Ashley suddenly asked and she looked right in to my eyes.

Crap, she caught me red handed staring at her, I clear my throat awkwardly "So found anything?" I decided to change the subject.

"Looks like I find some" Ashley said and bit her pen "Here" she pointed at one article.

I took the newspaper and read it "What about it?"

"Shape shifter" Ashley said confidently.

"So the suspect found at the two places at the same time huh? That's impossible unless you get some evil twin" I read it again "Maybe you right"

"We should check this out right?" Ashley asked me hopefully.

"We will" I said "But if there's nothing, we will skip town, okay?"

"Fine with me" Ashley said and drank her coffee.

"Hey Ash" I called her "I you can finish this job, I'm going to bring you to my friend, Yamato Tanagawa"

"Yamato Tanagawa?" Ashley cocked her head.

"He is the one who always give me some information, and his family is the one who made this katana. He has the blue print and the only clan who can imbue it with power and magic" I explained.

"So are you saying that they are witch?" Ashley stared at me.

"No, they use um, chakra" I said.

"Whoa, chakra, sounds really cool" Ashley leaned towards me "What is that?"

"Is more like use your inner power, everybody have that. But Tanagawa clan is excel on that thing, they even can do magic or control something, but not with demonic power" I explained.

"Wow, that's cool" Ashley eyes sparkled when I finished my explanation "Can I do that do?"

"Yes you can. But you have to train your body and mind; you have to focus like really focus. My sister Hikari, she can do that but not as powerful as Tanagawa Clan" I answered.

"That's pretty cool" Ashley admitted "Even I want to try that"

I laughed at patted her head "It's hard, even I cannot master it"

"Come on, don't looking down on me" Ashley pouted.

"You are powerful Ash, I can fell that. But looks like you still need a lot of training before you do that" I said.

"Enough of talking" Ashley said and she stood up "We get some work to do"

**Sam POV**

"It's still a no" Dean said and shook his head.

"Come on Dean. I can't leave him alone, he's my friends" I begged.

"You said your friend, Zack didn't kill his girlfriend. But the police said they got decisive evidence against him. They got his fingerprints, DNA, even his footage when he entered his girlfriend house. That' seemed solid to me" Dean argued.

"Zack would never do that" I insisted "I know him"

"Maybe he's hiding something from you. You know the dark side of him that you don't know" Dean said and yawned.

"What if there's something else?" I raised my eye brows and looked at my brother's eyes.

"Ugh, fine. We'll go to St. Louis" Dean rolled his eyes "Just stop giving me those puppy eyes"

"Thank you Dean" I said and quickly entered the car.

"But if there's nothing we'll skip town okay" Dean reminded me.

"I promise Dean" I said "Just let me handle this okay"

-Line Break-

Finally we arrived at Zack house, but I saw something strange, a black Honda civic parked in front of Zack house. But Dean and I got down from our car and walked towards the front door, when I wanted to knock the door, the door swung opened and I saw an America-Japanese guy stood there. He had sea blue eyes and black hair, and his height is almost same as mine. He just stared at me with confused look, and suddenly a familiar woman appeared behind him. The woman gasped when she saw me but she quickly changed her expression and avoided eye contact with me.

"Sam you here" a blonde woman pushed through and hug me.

"Hey Becky" I said and hug her back "Long time no see" I knew the woman, it' Rebecca, Zak little sister.

"You can drop the Becky Sam" Rebecca laughed "I'm not a little girl anymore"

"Then Rebecca excuse us" the American-Japanese guy nodded slightly towards Rebecca and walked towards his car.

"Wait a minute" Dean said and stopped the guy "And who might you be?"

The American-Japanese guy looked at Dean, his eyes flashed for a moment and he handed Dean a card "Attorney at Law, Jeremy Kitaki"

Dean just stared at the card and Jeremy put the card in his pocket again "And you are?"

"Dean" Dean answered "Detective at Chicago, but I'm off duty right now"

"Ah, I see" Jeremy nodded his head and he turned towards the woman behind him "Alice, let's go. We need to talk to our client"

The woman behind him looked a bit startled when Jeremy called her "Yes sir"

Alice quickly followed Jeremy and she having a hard time followed him in her hells. I just stared at Alice and cocked my head; she seemed awfully familiar to me. Look like I knew her somewhere but I cannot remember who it is.

"Sam, come in please" Rebecca said.

I turned to her and nodded, I walked in but Dean didn't follow me. He still stared at the road where Jeremy and Alice just leaved.

"Dean, are you coming in or not?" I asked.

Dean turned to me and he nodded slightly "Yes"

Dean walked towards me and he whispered to me "That Jeremy guy, looks like I knew him. I don't know but I think we have meet somewhere before

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe it just my imagination" Dean waved his hand "Beside I didn't focused on him, I focused on Alice"

"She looked familiar right" I asked Dean.

Dean stopped and stared at me like I'm losing my mind "No, of course not"

I looked at Dean and finally I got what he meant "Dean, please tell me you not thinking about that"

"I can't help. I mean she's totally hot Sam" Dean defended himself "A little nerd but still hot"

"You know what, for now let's focus on our case" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Not our case, your case" Dean said and pointed at my face.

-Line Break-

After I listened to Rebecca said I decided to visit the crime scene, I wanted to see it with now own eyes. I still believed Zack is innocent; he would never kill his own girlfriend. When I arrived there, again I met Jeremy and he talked to Alice in front of the crime scene. When Jeremy noticed me he stopped talking and stepped in front of Alice, hid her behind his back.

"Ah, we meet again" Jeremy forced a smile.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked.

"Collecting evidence" Jeremy answered "I need it for the upcoming trials. I believed Zack is innocent, his finger prints and DNA in his girlfriend house didn't prove anything"

"How do you explain the video tape?" I asked him.

"Maybe someone fabricate that, or he indeed come here but the attacker knocked him out cold before killed his girlfriend. Because if Zack is the killer why would he call 911, if it were I, I would run away as far as I could, and not leaved my fingerprint or DNA behind." Jeremy explained.

Dean glared at Jeremy "Oh really smartass? Where did the killer come in?"

"I don't have to explain everything to you. You may be a detective, but you off duty now. So I have right to keep silent" Jeremy glared back at Dean.

"Jeremy, we have to go now" Alice said "We don't have much time here"

Jeremy sighed "Okay Alice, sorry"

Alice just smiled a little "You always like that"

Jeremy laughed and patted Alice head "Let's go now"

Alice nodded and followed him towards Jeremy car, when they already disappeared Dean clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Tsk, that guy, he really gets on my nerve" Dean grumbled "Act all so high and mighty"

"You mean Jeremy? Nothing wrong with him Dean" I said and entered the house.

"Also why Alice ignore me completely" Dean continued "Every woman always admire me when they meet me but she didn't even look at me"

I shook my head "Seriously Dean? You really want Alice notice you?"

"Who wouldn't? She's hot man, what a waste" Dean pouted.

"Maybe you're not her type" I shrugged my shoulder "I think she liked her boss"

"That geek?" Dean raised his eyebrow "Come one man, nothing special about that guy"

I eyeing Dean with disbelieved looks.

"Okay, he's rich and smart, but come one ain't I much better than that guy?" Dean folded his arms.

"You sound like a 5 years old kid" I said and started to examine the house.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean huffed

I just rolled my eyes, I hated it when Dean called me that, because I'm not a kid anymore, but Dean loved to tease me about my nickname. So, after we investigate the house we didn't find anything strange or odd. Everything just liked Jeremy and the police said, so our only clue left is the security tape that recorded the moment when Zack entered this house.

"What's wrong with that dog?" Dean grumbled "He's already barking non sop since we came"

"He was a sweet dog" Rebecca said and looked at the dog sadly "But he's change since this incident"

"You mean when Zack girlfriend murdered?" I asked.

When Rebecca nodded I quickly realized that something strange did happen, that dog must be see something strange or unusual and he's afraid of it. I looked at Dean and looks like he had the same idea with me.

"Uh, Becky can we see the security tape?" I asked.

"Sure" Rebecca answered me "Jeremy gave me one when we finished talked, he told me to keep it for him"

"What a strange lawyer" Dean said "But that's good for us"

"Rebecca can we see it?" I asked.

-Line Break-

There's no mistaking it, a Shape Shifter. I noticed it immediately when Zack eyes on the video flashed, and that's not camera flare. Even now Dean decided to stay in town until we killed this thing, and now we need to kill this thing quick before anyone died again.

"We have to warn those guys" Dean stated "That Jeremy and Alice, we have to make them drop the case or they died"

"Oh so now you care" I smirked at him.

"Sam this is serious" Dean glared at me "I hate Jeremy guts but that doesn't mean I will leave him die like that"

I looked at Dean with surprised looks; it's rare to see Dean like this. He rarely worried about other human being especially the one who rubbed him the wrong way, and Jeremy already rubbed him the wrong way and now he still concern about Jeremy wellbeing?

"Who are you? And where's my brother?" I teased him.

"Shut up Sam" Dean rolled his eyes "Now let's find where this geek stay before he get killed"

**Ashley POV**

I yawned and threw myself at the bed in front of me. I'm so tired today because Harry dragged me anywhere he pleased while I still tried to adjust myself with the stupid hells he bought me. I hugged my pillow while my mind went back when I met Sam again. It was surprising for me; I mean I couldn't believe it that I will meet him again. Luckily for me Sam didn't recognize me if he did, well everything will be a mess, a big mess. Suddenly the door swung opened and Harry came in, he already loosened his tie neck, his tie already gone and he still use that eyeglass. I admit Harry looked very cool with that, I even couldn't take my eyes off him when he closed the door and put the book on the table. Harry sat down and ran his hand through his black hair; he sighed deeply and rested his head on his hand. I stood up from the table and walked towards his direction.

"Are you okay?" I asked and sat across him "You looked like a crap"

Harry lifted his head and smiled tiredly at me "Just a bit sleepy. Never thought that a lawyer job can be this stressful"

"Your fault to go undercover as a lawyer" I said.

"Maybe but, that's the only way we can get close to the truth. If we went in as FBI Agent what will we say to Rebecca. She will never tell us anything because she believed that we will prove his brother guilt" Harry explained.

I patted his hand "Just, don't push yourself to hard okay"

Harry laughed "Since when you worried about me? Are you started to like me?"

I blushed at his words "Shut up! I just…if you dead nobody will teach me to become a great hunter."

"Sorry about today" Harry said "I never thought that we will meet Sam"

I shook my head "Not your fault, it just a coincidence. Beside Sam didn't recognize me at that time"

"He will soon" Harry said "That guy name is Dean, I met him once. His name is Dean Winchester, a great hunter. I met him when I track yellow eye demon it about 1 year ago and I also met his dad, John Winchester, another great hunter."

"That's why Dean eyeing you like he knew you somewhere" I smirked "I thought he fell for you"

Harry hit my head with a book gently "Baka"

"I'm not an idiot" I pouted.

Suddenly I heard someone knocked the door, Harry stood up and opened the door slowly. I almost lost my jaw when I saw Sam and Dean stood there in front of the door. Even Harry couldn't hide his expression; Harry just stood there and stared at Sam and Dean.

"Hi Jeremy" Dean said and smiled "We need to talk, it's important"

"Okay" Harry said carefully and leaned on the door frame.

"Can we talk inside?" Sam added "It's confidential"

Harry sighed and moved from the door frame, he let Sam and Dean came in. As soon as Dean stepped his feet on our room, he's eyeing me like I was some kind of exotic animal. So, I glared back at him and finally he stopped eyeing me.

"So what is it?" Harry said and sat on his bed "Please be quick, I don't have much time. We're tired and need a rest"

"We need you to skip town as fast as you could" Dean said deadly.

Sam glared at Dean and cleared his throat "What he meant is, drop Zack case"

Harry laughed "And why is that?"

"It's too dangerous" Dean said "You could be dead if you pursue this case further"

This time I laughed, if what Harry said about them is true than Sam and Dean indeed Hunter, and now they tried their best not to involve normal human into their affair, but not me. I'm a hunter and I'm the one who found this job, I'm not running away.

"We used to it" I said and grinned "A lot of people wanted our head, because our job"

Dean looked at me a bit surprised "This is different, trust me"

I leaned towards him "Humor me, Detective"

Dean looked away from me and stared at the window, looks like he didn't have anything to say or ran out of idea.

"Jeremy if you value your life and Alice, please drop Zack case" Sam insisted "This is far more dangerous than anything you ever face"

Harry jaw tightened "Oh, really? Then tell me what is it about?"

I could sense that Harry became tired of this cat and mouse game, and I could understand that a bit. Harry whole life a hunter never been easy, you have to fight monster while tried not to attract police or FBI attention.

"I suggest you two leave now" Harry said and glared at Dean "Or I will do something that you will regret'"

"Is that a threat?" Dean stood up and leaned towards Harry.

Harry didn't say anything; he just glared at Dean harshly. I didn't know why, but when these two meet they always wanted to tear each other head apart.

"Fine, do as you want" Dean hissed "But don't you dare run to me if anything bad happen"

After that Dean turned and stormed out from our room, Sam sent apologetic looks towards me and followed Dean. When those two already gone Harry closed the door, more like slammed the door and started to curse in Japanese.

"Take it easy Hero" I said and chuckled.

"Who they think they are?" Harry said frustrated.

"Well, they don't know that we are hunter too" I said and moved towards my bed "I think they just didn't want us to get hurt"

Harry took a deep breath and started to calm down "Sorry, it just I'm tired"

I threw my pillow at Harry "Get some rest Harry. I didn't want have a zombie as a partner tomorrow"

Harry caught my pillow and threw it back at me "At least I will be a hot zombie"

I caught my pillow and hugged it "Hey, just remember your promise okay"

"Which one" Harry said and started to change his clothes.

When Harry did that, I quickly buried my face with my pillow. I didn't want Harry catch me red handed, stare at his bare chest again.

"You will introduce me with Yamato" I said "And you will teach me how to use your katana"

I heard footstep and a hand ripped my pillow from my face. I looked up and found Harry already changed into his army green T-shirt.

"I can't hear you" Harry said while hit me in the head with my pillow "Beside if you hungry just tell me, I don't want to pay extra charges because you try to swallow the pillow"

I blushed at his words "I'm not trying to swallow it I just…"

Crap, I almost fell into his trap. So I didn't finish my sentences and looked at Harry sea-blue eyes.

"You just what" Harry looked at me with winning looks on his eyes.

"I just, um, I…"

"'I didn't want you to catch me red handed staring at you'" Harry mimicked my voice.

I hit his chest with my pillow "I didn't sound like that!"

"Aha, so that's why you're trying to swallow a pillow!" Harry snapped his finger.

"I didn't!" I yelled at him and pushed him "Just go away and sleep!"

Harry grinned at me "You're so easy to tease Ash"

I glared at him "Sleep."

"Geez, mom" Harry rolled his eyes "You started to sound like my mom"

"Baka" I mumbled and rested my head on the pillow.

"I heard that" Harry said back to me.

"Geez, just shut up and sleep will ya" I hissed and turned my table light off.

I heard Harry laughed before finally I could have my sleep time again, I sighed happily and pulled my blanket a little higher. Within a minute I only could hear Harry soft breathing and sometimes he mumbled in his sleep. I turned and looked at Harry face while he was asleep, it's cute like watched a little boy sleeping. He looked so peaceful, without worry at all.

"Good night Harry" I said quietly and decided to close my eyes.

-Line Break-

The next I day I woke up earlier than I thought, even Harry still asleep. I yawned and stretched myself; I quickly got down from my bed, prepared a fresh pair of clothes and took a shower. After I finished, I quietly exited our motel room and headed towards nearby gas station. Because I woke up first, it's my turned to buy or cook some breakfast. I decided to buy some sandwiches, energy bar and two bottle of mineral water.

"Well, well"

I turned and found Dean stood behind me. I sighed and quickly walked to the cashier and tried to ignore Dean, which is pretty hard because he's behind me.

"Morning Alice" Dean greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning" I said without looking at him and focused myself on the cashier in front of me.

"Where's Jeremy?" Dean asked "It's rare to see you alone"

"He's still asleep" I answered.

When I wanted to pay, Dean held my hand and gave his credit card to the cashier.

"Let me pay for you" Dean said and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at him "Are you trying to impress me or what?"

"Half of it yes" Dean said "But half of it as a 'thank you' for your information about Zack case"

The cashier gave me my groceries and I took it quickly "So, you are not trying to kick us out of town again?"

Dean followed me "I'm still trying, believe me it's far more dangerous than you think"

I stopped and turned to face him "Why? Why are you trying to save us? We are stranger"

Dean avoided my eyes "It just my job you know. It's my job to keep people safe"

I sighed and looked at my feet "Just stopped bothering me and Jeremy okay? We knew the price that we have to pay when we took this job and we willing to take the price"

I quickly turned and leaved Dean, but Dean grabbed my wrist and forced me to stop.

"You didn't sound like a lawyer" Dean said "Just who the hell are you? And tell me the truth now"

I turned and glared at him "Just someone looking for redemption because she cannot protect person that she care the most"

Dean looked startled a bit when he saw me right in the eyes, I bet my eyes already turned crystal blue and it's glowing right now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened my eyes Dean still stood there in front of me and he looked at me with curiosity.

"What?" I barked at him.

"It's me or your eyes just glowing?" Dean asked me in disbelieved tone.

I rolled my eyes "And if I say yes?"

Dean folded his arms "Then what are you, normal human don't do that kind of shit"

I almost laughed at his question "Tell me Dean, what you see on me? Am I a human or something else?"

Dean leaned towards me "A hot woman, that what I see"

"Flattery doesn't bring you anywhere" I looked at him "Again, what do you want from me?"

Dean tilted his head at me "Just saying hello, is that against the law now?"

I looked up at the blue sky "How did you know that I am here? You are not stalking me aren't you?"

Dean laughed at my questioned "No, no of course not. I'm just passing by and saw you walked towards the minimarket with serious expressions. And I thought why not I stop and said 'Hi', beside I got couple thing I need to buy"

I looked at his empty hand "Yeah, great reason Dean"

Dean shoved his hand on his jeans pocket "What? I didn't see anything I want at that store"

Before I could retorted I hear something like Police Siren, I froze in place along with Dean.

"What happened?" I said to myself.

"So, I guess this is good bye" Dean said and pulled his car key from his pocket.

"Whoa you are not going to leave me there" I glared at him "I'm coming with you"

Dean glared at me back I saw a hint of fear in his eyes because of my glowing eyes, but he tried his best to hide that fear "No, you stay here and leave town while you can"

I grabbed his wrist "I'm coming with you" I said stubbornly.

"This is got nothing to do with you" Dean insisted.

"I'm Zack Lawyer" I growled at him "It is my duty to prove his innocence, what if this accident could prove his innocence?"

"Fine" Dean gritted his teeth "You can come but I cannot let you wondering by yourself, you have to stay by my side all the time. And that's final"

I huffed and nodded, I hate this but I had no choice. I quickly pulled my phone from my jeans pocket and called Jeremy…er I mean Harry, while Dean called Sam. When Harry picked up his phone, he said hello in hoarse voice, looks like he just woke up. I quickly explained the situation, at first Harry didn't respond at me he just said 'What?', I cursed and explained for the second time, thank goodness his respond this time is 'I will be there, in 10 minutes' and he ended the call. I glared at the screen, he didn't even respond when I told him I'm with Dean.

"What? Is Jeremy still asleep?" Dean asked.

"He already woke up but looks like his soul still stuck somewhere" I grumbled "And he already missed a few details"

Dean laughed at me "See I'm better than him" he humming to himself.

I just looked at him with the corner of my eyes "Anyway let's get going"

Dean nodded and ran towards his Impala, while I ran behind him. I quickly entered his car and sat on the passenger seat; Dean quickly started the engine and drove quickly to the Police car direction. It's a small town so if anything happen we can find the place real quick; it's hard to miss all that police cars in this town. We finally found the place of incident; I quickly got down from the car and started my way to the front. I saw an ambulance and a woman on a stretcher and a man inside a police car. I asked a man beside me and he turned me what happened.

"I don't believe it. They used be a very nuickly made my way back to Dean car; there I found Harry, already with his suit and his tie, but his hair is a mess and still wet. Harry talked to Sam and Dean, well more like arguing over something.

"…not happening" Harry glared at Sam "I'm not leaving"

"Why don't you understand that you only put yourself, and more importantly Alice in danger" Dean hissed

"And now you care about her" Harry looked at Dean harshly.

"Whoa, stop there" I quickly put myself in front of Harry.

Harry looked a little bit surprised when he saw me there, but he shook his head quickly and looked at Dean.

"I'm not leaving" Harry insisted "Me and Alice, we could take care of ourselves. We used to it"

Dean growled at Harry "You…"

"Dean enough" I growled back at him "Just stopped okay. I don't want any trouble here"

Dean quickly backed down, probably because my eyes, he looked at me and Harry with angry looks, and he threw his hand up in frustration. After that he walked to his car angrily and yelled at Sam to move his ass. When they are disappeared I sighed and turned to Harry.

"Why are you always fighting with Dean?" I asked started to get annoyed by their attitude.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know, it just, I couldn't trust that guy. Something about his attitude bothers me"

I looked at him "Fine, whatever. Just don't make everything more complicated okay?"

"Okay" Harry nodded "And I already asked around, I heard some rumors that when the incident happened, the husband is in the airport not in the home"

I crossed my arms "Shape shifter"

"You right. Now we just have to find where's it lair and killed it, before it hurt anybody else" Harry said.

"We should look around the apartment" I said "Maybe we missed something"

Harry nodded and we walked to the back of the apartment, we investigate the area and found trails of blood leading to the sewer. Harry opened the grate and we took a peek inside.

"Why every creature always picks some shady and dirty hiding place" I grumbled "Why don't they pick somewhere nice and luxurious?"

Harry patted my head "You can ask him later when we get him"

"Are we going to enter it now?" I asked.

Harry already climbed down and pulled a small flash light from his pocket and a gun that he hid under his suit. He looked up at me and flashed the flashlight on my face.

"Come on down Ash" Harry said "Good thing you used T shirt and jeans, we are going to do some field work"

I rolled my eyes and climbed down the sewer "It smell like sewer"

Harry hit my head with the flashlight "It is a sewer Ash, now you handle the flashlight"

I glared at him and grabbed the gun "I found this case, so I'm the one who handling the gun"

"Whoa take it easy there Ash" Harry said and let me took his gun "You can shoot me there"

I check the gun, it's still full and I readied myself "Ready?"

Harry readied his flashlight "Anytime you ready to move Ash"

**So what do you think?**

**Give me your thoughts on review okay, whether you love it or hate it**

**And maybe some ideas might be good for me**

**And see you on the next chapter, bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay, but now I present you the next chapter**

**Please enjoy it okay**

**I don't own Supernatural **

**Chapter 5**

**Dean POV**

"So, how long are we going to watch them?" Sam asked for the fifth time.

"I don't know" I answered him "Till they safe maybe"

Sam scoffed at my answer "Really Dean? Why don't we hunt that thing down? It's safer that way"

I turned and glared at Sam "Yeah, why don't you do that? What if we hunt that thing and suddenly that thing appeared here and killed them?"

"Since when you cared about other human being other than yourself" Sam looked at me skeptically.

"Since now and shut up!" I hissed at him.

Honestly, after me and Jeremy almost killed each other this morning I decided to tail (more like watch) them in their motel where they stay, but I didn't see them now, maybe they are still out there, somewhere. The reason, first I never saw a lawyer as crazy as them, and they are very stubborn. Also their attitudes are not like a lawyer at all. Especially after what Alice said this morning to me, about something like she tried to redeem herself, my suspicious grew. Maybe, just maybe they are also a hunter. Sam nudged me when I saw Jeremy car, a Black Honda Civic parked and I saw Jeremy also Alice got out from the car. Jeremy said something to Alice and Alice nodded. Alice entered their motel room while Jeremy entered the car again.

"Sam, you followed Jeremy" I said and got out from my car "I will accompany Alice"

Sam gave me dirty look "And why I have to follow Jeremy while you get the girl?"

"Because I'm the older brother" I answered and rolled my eyes.

Sam still gave me his dirty looks, I sighed and added quickly "Okay fine, I have suspicion about them. I just want to confirm something and also dig some info from her"

"Yeah I get it" Sam rolled his eyes "Just don't do anything else okay? You already on bad term with Jeremy, I just don't want you to make more mess"

"Just go will you" I hissed at Sam.

Sam moved to the driver seat and started the engine, Sam drove the car away from me and started to follow Jeremy trail.

"Don't scratch her!" I yelled.

I shoved my hand on my jeans pocket and walked to the motel room where Alice stayed. I knocked the door and within a minute Alice opened the door. Alice wore white T-shirt and black short; she tied her hair into a pony tail. Her emerald green eyes went wide when she saw me in front of her door. When Alice about to close the door, I quickly held the door.

"Whoa, take it easy, I just want to talk" I said.

Alice glared at me "There's nothing to talk about, go or you will regret it"

My hand still held the door "I won't budge till you let me talk"

Alice rolled her eyes "Then talk"

"I prefer talked inside" I said "It's kind of awkward if we talk like this. Beside people might think that we have a lover argument like these"

Alice growled and eventually opened the door, when I enter her room I saw she held a gun on her left hand. Alice closed the door, locked it and out her gun on the bed beside her.

"A gun" I stated.

"What? So a girl cannot have a gun to protect herself huh?!" she barked at me.

I held my hand up, it's not funny if she got pissed and started to shoot me in the face. Alice frowned at me and she walked to the fridge. When she came back she put a bottle of beer in front of me and she sat on the bed, right next to the gun. I popped the beer opened and drank from it.

"Talk!" she said and glared at me.

I put down the bottle and cleared my throat "Remember when I said that you have to leave town, because it's dangerous?"

"Yeah, and the answer is still the same" Alice answered sharply.

"Alice, can't you be friendlier? You kinda scare me here" I gulped when her eyes changed into crystal blue and it's started to glow.

Alice muttered sorry and took a deep breath, when she looked at me again her eyes still crystal blue but not glowing anymore.

"Listen, when I said this job is dangerous I'm not kidding. The one that you after is too strong to you and Jeremy" I tried to explain.

Alice went silent for a second, looks like she tried to compose herself before talking to me "Give me your reason"

"You can get killed" I answered.

"Not the first time somebody want my head" she answered rather quickly.

I bit my lips hard and looked at Alice carefully "Do you know what you deal with?"

Alice looked surprised a bit but she quickly hid that expression "A serial killer" she answered me.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not sure it just about Zack case anymore, it's growing into something more dangerous." I said and took the beer in front of me again.

"Your point" Alice said carefully.

"Tell me how do you explain your case? It's open and shut case Alice, Zack DNA and fingerprints is all over the place, they even got his tape that prove he is in crime scene at the exact time when his girlfriend killed, and that's not coincidence" I explained.

"I told you…"

"You think I believed that Zack is being framed? Don't give me that bullshit" I scoffed.

Alice eyes glowed a bit, and I have to hold the urge to run away from this place "Do you understand now?"

"What are you trying to say?" Alice said and she closed her eyes, she clearly tried to control her anger.

"Can you guess? Because I'm pretty sure you know the answer Alice, it's that even your real name" I said deadly.

Alice flinched when I said that, her eyes flutter opened. I expected to see crystal blue eyes but I saw emerald green eyes stared at my green eyes. Alice just stared at me without word, but I knew I managed to open her secret. She is not a lawyer, but a hunter. I can see it when I talked to her, she picked her word carefully.

"So, what are you trying to say Dean?" Alice asked me without tore her gaze "Are you trying to say that I am a liar?"

"Maybe" I answered "Your real name is not Alice and your job is not a lawyer. You are a hunter, I know it because I'm a hunter too and I can tell one"

Alice laughed "Wow, I underestimated you Dean. I thought you dumb, but I'm wrong. You're pretty smart and sharp"

"I take that as a compliment" I said and grinned at her.

"Fine, you win" Alice threw her hand up "I'm not a lawyer, I'm a hunter. And my real name…"

Before Alice could reveal her real name the door swung opened and I saw Jeremy stood there. When he saw me he looked extremely pissed.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?!" Jeremy asked in angry tone.

"Whoa buddy, calm down. I just have some friendly chat with your friend here" I said and tried to surpass my own anger.

"Get out" Jeremy hissed.

When I stood up, Alice quickly held my arm and forced me to sit. Alice looked at Jeremy with unreadable looks.

"I invite him Jeremy" Alice lied smoothly "I have something to discuss with him"

I looked at Alice "Er, yeah…yeah…she's right"

Jeremy closed the door and he still looked at me with eyes full of hatred. Jeremy grabbed Alice arm and pulled her towards him. Jeremy said something towards Alice but Alice just shook her head and she glared at Jeremy. Alice pushed Jeremy away and she walked towards me. She stopped right next to me and from the corner of my eyes I can see her hand silently reached her gun.

"Jeremy where is your car?" Alice asked "I thought you went to the library with your car"

Jeremy flinched slightly when Alice asked about his car "I…Leaved it at the workshop, the machine kinda broke so I repaired it"

"Oh I see" Alice nodded her head "Oh, if you hungry I already prepared some sandwich for you in the kitchen counter"

"Thank you" Jeremy said and he ate the sandwich "And Dean, please get out from here if you finish with your business"

Alice grip on my arm went tighter, I looked at her and she glared at me "Oh, I'm still not finish. I still have something to discuss with her" I said quickly and looked at Jeremy.

I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me "What the hell?!" I hissed at her.

"That's not my partner" she whispered at me "Not anymore"

"What do you mean? You mean you decided to ditch him?" I asked her.

She glared at me "No dummy. It's not him, well to put it simple it's his doppelganger. You are a hunter right figure it out yourself"

"You mean a shape shifter" I whispered back.

Right after that my cellphone rang and I jumped from my seat, accidentally head butted Alice in her forehead. She cursed me and glared at me harshly.

"What is it Sam? I hope it is good news because I see…"

"I found Jeremy in the sewer, he's unconscious and something beat him up for good" Sam explained.

Suddenly I smelt something like apple and citrus, I turned and found Alice stood right next to me and she tried to hear what Sam said. I froze there and just stared at her.

"Ask him more" Alice said in hushed tone and I could smell peppermint came from her breath. God, I really wanted to kiss her now.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam yelled and brought me back from my imagination.

"What!" I said.

"If you found Jeremy, it's not him, it's the shape shifter" Sam said.

"Uh, Sam" I said slowly "We already meet Jeremy in here, he's with us now. Um, eating sandwich in the kitchen and now he's glaring at us"

"Us, what do you mean us?" Sam asked me.

"I'm with Alice. She's well right near me" I answered.

"Sam you hear me?" now Alice spoke, her breath tickled my cheek. I swore I'm blushing like a mad man right now.

"Alice?" Sam said in disbelieve tone.

"Wake Jeremy up, I don't care use every trick in the book to wake him up. And when he wakes up, tell him to get his 'magic' sword here and help me" Alice said quickly.

"What?" Sam sounded confuse.

"Just do it" Alice hissed and cut the connection.

"'Magic' sword?" I asked her.

"You will know soon" Alice answered me.

"And your real name please" I demand her.

"Not now" Alice hissed at me "The fake Jeremy is glaring at us now"

I cursed when I noticed that I didn't bring my own gun, I should bring one. Alice looked at me and she handed her gun at me.

"Use this" Alice said "I will distract him, when the time is right shot him. It will not kill him, at least we can buy more time until they come" she whispered at me and walked towards Jeremy.

I grabbed her arm "Just be careful okay, don't hurt yourself"

She smiled at me, I mean usually Alice put her pissed expression when she with me and now out of nowhere she's smiling at me. Alice patted my hand and she walked towards the fake Jeremy, she sat right next to fake Jeremy and tried to speak with him. Jeremy talked back to her but his eyes darted from Alice and to me back and forth, he's being cautious about Alice and me. I saw Alice looked at me with corner of her eyes and she nodded slightly at me. I readied her gun and shot the fake Jeremy right in the arm, when I shot the gun Alice quickly jumped from her chair, and landed not too far from fake Jeremy. The fake Jeremy pushed himself up and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"How dare you?!" he hissed at me.

Alice took the first step; she punched the fake Jeremy in the face and in his stomach. Alice grabbed the fake Jeremy head and smashed it into her knee.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" I said and grinned at her.

But suddenly the fake Jeremy grabbed Alice feet and pulled it, Alice yelped and fell on the floor. Her head hit the floor hard and the fake Jeremy stood up. He grabbed Alice arm and forced her to stand up, after that he threw Alice at the fridge direction, Alice back hit the refrigerator and she landed on the floor again.

"My back" she groaned "I think he broke my back"

I rushed towards her and helped her to stand up, Alice shook her head and she shifted into her fighting stance again. She cursed and glared at the fake Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I just got thrown into a refrigerator" she said "What do you think?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here" I protested.

"Then help me to take him down" she said at me.

The fake Jeremy already stood in front of us with a knife on his hand, he twirled the knife and looked at Alice like she some sort of exotic animal.

"You know what, I think it's fun to sliced you slowly" the fake Jeremy purred.

"Try me" Alice barked and she charged at the fake Jeremy.

"Alice, don't!" I tried to stop her but I was too late.

Alice fought with Jeremy and I admit I was impressed, her fighting technique was amazing. She fast and she able to deliver her counter attack accurately. But her enemy had a weapon and she didn't, it's extremely dangerous, and right after I thought about it I heard Alice screamed in pain, she clutched her right arm and I saw blood came from there.

"Alice!" I shot at the fake Jeremy, I know it won't kill him but at least it will stall him.

I grabbed Alice shoulder and pulled her towards me, I stood up in front of her and kept shooting at the fake Jeremy. But then I ran out of bullets, I cursed and threw the gun away, and readied to take down Jeremy with my bare hand. The fake Jeremy laughed hard and he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"That's it" the fake Jeremy mocked me "Well, I think it's my turn"

The fake Jeremy charged at me, and I readied myself. I dodged when he slashed his knife at my face, while dodging I punched his stomach hard. The fake Jeremy staggered back and he attacked me again, this time he can read my move and able to block my punched.

"Not this time" he said and punched me in the face.

I stumbled back and I shook my head, gosh he got a strong punch. While I still recovered the fake Harry readied his knife and slashed it towards me.

"Dean!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, I shocked when I saw Alice jumped in front of me, and she took the knife for me. Alice didn't scream or flinched when the knife made a contact with her skin and more importantly she manage to disarm the fake Jeremy and stabbed him near his heart, but the knife not silver so is not lethal. When Alice turned to face me, her eyes is already changed into crystal blue and it's glowing.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked her when I saw a cut on her stomach "He could kill you!"

"Not this time" Alice said, but her voice it didn't sound like her at all.

And suddenly the door burst open and Sam with Jeremy jumped in. Sam with a gun on his hand and a katana sword on Jeremy hand, and one more thing Jeremy sword it's glowing too. When Jeremy saw Alice condition his expression changed completely, I can see his anger on his eyes.

"You are so dead!" Jeremy hissed to the fake Jeremy.

After that Jeremy charged into the fake Jeremy and cut the fake Jeremy arm cleaned off. The fake Jeremy screamed in pain and stagger back, he growled at Jeremy and his eyes are flashing dangerously. Jeremy still glared at his fake one and he readied his sword again.

"Sam you shoot him in the heart while I decapitated him" Jeremy said.

"Got it, Harry" Sam said.

"Harry?" I looked at Sam with confused looks.

"Harry Arisugawa, it's his real name" Sam said and he turned into Alice who now clutched her stomach "It's been a long time, Ashley."

Ashley just gave Sam weak smile and she stumbled. I quickly helped her and she leaned on my shoulder, her breath became faster and she is sweating bullets.

"Hey stay with me" I said and helped her to walk to the outside

But Alice or Ashley whatever didn't answer me but she still conscious. The next thing I heard is a gun shoot, and then silent. I opened my car door and helped Ashley to sit down inside my car. I went to the trunk and opened it; I took a piece of clean cloth and went back to Ashley quickly.

"Hey" I called her.

"What a crap night huh?" she said and smiled at me.

I crouched in front of her and looked at her wound "We have to stop the bleeding"

Ashley didn't resist when I pressed her wound on her stomach, she just stared at me without saying anything.

"Pushed it okay, I'll find something to…"

"Ashley!"

I quickly moved only to found Jer…,I mean Harry rushed towards Ashley. Harry crouched in front of Ashley and he put his katana beside him, I saw blood stained it. Harry pulled something from his pocket and tied it on Ashley bleeding arm. Then he rushed to his car, took a firts aid it and started to wrap a bandage around Ashley wound on her stomach.

"That's should do it, for now" Harry said.

"Harry you looked like a crap" Ashley said.

Harry glared at her "Baka!"

"Baka?" I looked at Harry with confused looks.

"Ah, he just called me an idiot" Ashley explained "He loved to call me with that"

"Of course I am!" Harry yelled "You are so reckless!"

"Said the one who got ambushed and knocked out" Ashley piped.

Harry faced flushed red and he avoided Ashley eyes "Urusai" he said.

I sighed "English please"

"He just told me that I'm noisy to him, well I guess" Ashley said and rolled her eyes.

Sam crossed his arms and looked at Ashley and Harry with serious eyes "I think you owe me some explanation Harry"

Harry sighed and stood up, he picked up his katana "Fine, but before that let's head somewhere else before police came and found my evil twin body"

**Ashley POV**

I admit I didn't know what to say, Harry gave me his silent treatment, which mean his angry to me. I bit my fingernails and looked at him with corner of my eyes. I knew I'm reckless, but when that monster attacked Dean, I just couldn't help it, even Dean acted like a jerk to me before, that didn't mean I will let him die just like that.

"Harry" I called his name "I, uh…I-I'm sorry"

Harry didn't respond he just kept driving, but I could saw his jaw tightened, his expression turned from angry to piss. I gulped nervously and chewed my fingernails, bad habit of mine. I think Harry really mad at me right now.

"Hey, uh…" I tried to say something but I didn't know what to say "You will forgive me, right? I just,…I'm sorry for being that reckless"

Harry suddenly turned to me and his eyes, his sea blue eyes turned into dark stormy blue, I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Forget I said anything" I said quickly and looked at the road in front of me.

I heard Harry took a shaky breath and he exhaled slowly "No, it's okay really. I just…I don't know but I just feel angry when I saw you with Dean"

I turned slowly when Harry said that, Harry didn't look at me and I could swear I saw his cheek turned slightly red.

"I know I don't have right to say it, but I don't like it when you get too close with Dean" he said and clenched his jaw "You know what, forget what I said"

"Are you jealous?" I asked without thinking.

Harry flinched when I asked that "I don't know, it just I don't like that Dean get close to you. He's a playboy you know, I don't know how many women that he slept with. I just didn't want you to be his next target"

"So you worried about me?" I asked again and felt a lump on my throat, honestly I more happy if Harry said he was jealous of me.

"Beside I'm the one who supposed to protect you, not him" Harry gritted his teeth "I made a promise to your parent, but I fail it. You still got hurt"

I reached out and touched his arm, Harry flinched when I did that "Hey, It not your fault. We cannot predict this will happen "

Harry shook his head "It's my fault, if only I did not get knocked out by that monster, you don't have to get hurt like this"

I sighed and I gripped his arm tightly "Harry, I'm fine okay. Like I said, it's okay. You still come and save me though, so you not failed"

Harry bit his lower lips "I just freaked out when found you bleeding like that. It just brought me back to the day when my parent got killed and I couldn't do anything to save them"

Harry pulled his car to the right side of the road and he sighed "We're here, let's get down"

I opened my mouth but Harry already got down from the car, I bit my lips and shook my head. I knew that Harry parent got killed when he still young, but I never thought that it still bothered him. He still blamed himself about his parents death, and till now he still suffering. I quickly opened the car door and walked to him, Harry leaned on his car and he staring at the night sky. I stopped right in front of him and he looked down at me. I reached out and hug him tightly, Harry was surprised when I did that, but he just let me hugged him.

"I'm sorry" I said "I was insensitive"

Harry hand took my chin and lifted up my face, so he can see my face "Ash, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Without I knew my cheek already wet and tears came from my eyes. At first Harry awkwardly moved his arm but eventually he hugged me back. I sniffled and buried my face on Harry chest, I took all his scent. I even didn't care if Harry could hear my wild heartbeat.

"I'm sorry about what happen to your family" I said.

Harry became a little tensed when I mentioned his family but he quickly recovered.

I took a shaky breath "I want to help you" I said "Let me help you to ease up your pain, after all I'm here for you"

"You better not know" Harry said darkly.

I gripped his shirt and I shook my head "And why is that?"

"You already have a lot of problem on your plate; I don't want to add it with my own problem. Beside you also lost your own family. So it's better if you didn't know anything about my family, it's better that way"

"Baka!" I yelled and hit his chest "Baka! Baka!"

Harry held both of my wrist and he leaned down at me "Please stop it" he practically begged at me.

"Why you always pushed me away when we get a little closer?" I demanded.

"Because I don't want to get too attach to you and the I lose you!" Harry yelled at me "You are precious to me Ash, I don't want to lose you"

I stared at him blankly, my brain still tried to process what he said. But my sight became blurry again and a single tear escape my eyes again.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Harry avoided my eyes "I already said too much"

"Harry! Look at me!" I demanded and forced his to face me.

Both of my hand already on his cheek "Harry, please let me in. I want to help you"

Before I could blink Harry grabbed both of my hand and he managed to switch position with me. He locked me again, both of his arm on my side. Harry sea blue eyes looked at me, I could see hurt in there, hurt, frustration also love? Harry leaned towards me and he kissed me for the first time. My heart jumped to my throat when he did that, and butterflies fluttered on my stomach. Before I could registered what happen Harry already pulled himself and he quickly left me. I slumped on the road and touched my lips slowly.

"Did he…" I muttered.

"Ehm!" someone cleared his throat.

I jumped from my position and saw Sam already stood there, arm crossed and he looked at me. I blushed madly at this, did he just saw everything? I pushed myself up and looked at the road, my cheek still burning, after Harry kissed me.

"Um, relax I just pretend I don't see anything" Sam said and smiled.

"Did your brother see that too?" I asked timidly.

"Dean, yeah" Sam said and he sighed "And he went straightly to Harry"

I sighed and slumped on the road again "Agh, what should I do?" I said and pulled my hair.

Sam crouched down and sat in front of me "So I guess things went bad?"

"Harry" I said "I don't know anymore. It's like he afraid to get closer to me, I think his memories of his families still haunt him. He said he didn't want to get too attached to me"

Before I knew Sam hand already on my head and he patted me gently, like a brother tried to calm his sister down.

"But, just know he just…." I shook my head quickly "What should I do?"

"Give him some time" Sam said "I think he need some time to think about it, but I'm sure Harry really care about you"

I lifted my head and Sam nodded at me "Just take it easy okay"

I wiped my tears and smiled weakly at Sam "Thank you"

"Now let's go, before Dean and harry decided to tear each other head" Sam said and he stood up.

-Line Break-

When I and Sam approached Dean and Harry, we could sense the heavy air. Dean glared at Harry and then Harry scowled at Dean.

"Please, don't stick your nose" Harry frowned.

"I'm not sticking my nose!" Dean hissed "But come on man! You just make your partner cry? What is wrong with you?!"

Harry growled when Dean mentioned that Harry made me cry "It was an accident!" Harry defended himself "I don't intend to make her cry like that!"

Dean took a step forwards "She loved you for god sake! Are you that blind?!"

Harry glared at Dean "That's why I keep pushing her!" Harry yelled at Dean "I know her feeling about me and for your information, I loved her too! But the situation prevent me to say that to her!"

Harry lowered his head and he took a deep breath "I once failed to protect the most important person to me. Ten years ago yellow eye demon slaughtered my whole family, leaving me and my sister behind!"

Dean looked startled when he heard that, but Harry didn't stop right that "I spent my whole life hunting him down. That's when I met Ashley. At first I just want to use her, because yellow eye demon for the first time he showed such a big interest to her. But after yellow eye demon killed her family, my intention change. And that's why she became a hunter, to avenge her family death same as me."

Harry took a step forward and he glared at Dean "I never thought that I will fall for her. I want to protect her at all cost, even I have to pay it with my life. But after what happened tonight I began to doubt myself, I cannot protect her. I failed to protect her. That's why I kept push her away, because I don't want to lose someone precious to me again because I failed to protect them again!"

Dean just stared at Harry with wide eye after Harry finished; even I just stood there dumbfounded. I didn't know that harry loved me, he never showed it to me. Then Harry noticed me stood behind Dean and he frowned, Dean turned around and he just stared at me with surprised looks. The silence hanging on the air, I even could hear the sound of the night wind.

"That's all" Harry said broke the silence "That's our story. Excuse us"

Harry walked and he stopped near me "We need to talk" he said nonchalantly.

I nodded absentmindedly and Harry continued to walk towards his car. I covered my mouth and for the third time this night, I slumped on the ground again. My heart still ponded hard after I found out that Harry loved me. My mind went blank suddenly and Harry voices still echoed inside my mind, I even didn't react when Dean approached me and he crouched down in front of me.

"Sorry" Dean said and he looked at me with guilt "I didn't mean to stick my nose on your problem"

I shook my head and bit my lower lips "It's okay, not your fault"

Dean reached his hand and he wiped my tear, I didn't move and let him did it, and he was surprised because I let him did that, he expected I slapped his hand and glared at him. But right now my mind was a mess, my feeling worse. I cannot think straight, then a pain came from my stomach, I grimaced a bit and looked down. My wound on my stomach opened and it started to bleed again, Dean looked at me worriedly and he yelled at Sam. Sam hurriedly came and looked at Dean worriedly, when Dean pointed his hand at my stomach, he quickly helped Dean to help me to stand up. I leaned on Dean's shoulder as he helped me to walk to Harry car. Harry eyes went wide when he saw me, he rushed towards my side and he looked at Sam with questioning looks.

"I think we should bring her to the hospital" Sam said "We can stich her wound on her arm and stomach, but she lost too much blood"

Harry looked at my wound on my stomach and he started to curse "Damn it! How can I be this stupid?"

Dean glared at Harry "Stop beating yourself up and help us bring her to the hospital man."

Harry looked at Dean and for once he threw away his pride and agreed with Dean "Fine, I…"

"You will come with me" Dean said deadly "Someone has to put a pressure on her wound before she lost her blood again, Sam will take care of your car. Or you prefer she with us, and I'm the one who make sure she's still breathing on the way"

Harry jaw tightened when Dean finished "Fine, I come with you" Harry searched his pocket and threw his car key to Sam.

Sam caught the key and he looked at Harry then at Dean "Guys for Ashley sake, please don't kill each other on the way"

"I'll try" "I don't know" Dean and Harry said together.

Then Harry took my other arm and swung in on his shoulder "Harry…" I called his name.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled to himself "I'm sorry Ashley"

Then darkness filled my vision.

**So that's it for now**

**The next chapter it will be a moment where Harry realized that he really love Ashley**

**And what do you think about that? Is it too fast?**

**Just tell me what you think okay?**

**So see you on the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys long time no see**

**I have been very busy, and I have to finish my final paper**

**I am at my end of semester right now, and next month I will be graduated from my university**

**But I manage to finish this chapter, finally**

**So thank you for waiting patiently for this stroy**

**So I will let you enjoy this story for now**

**I don't own Supernatural, I only own my character (Ashely, Harry, Hikari and Yamato)**

**Chapter 6**

**Harry POV**

Ashley already on the hospital and now she's in the bed, resting. She breathing steadily and sent a relief to the bottom of my heart. I took her hand and squeezed it gently, she mumbled when I did that.

"Harry…" she mumbled "Please, don't leave me"

I moved closer and stroke her hair gently "I'm here" I kissed the back of her hand "I won't leave you promise"

I yawned and rested my head on the bed, my hand still held Ashley hand.

"Good night" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

-Line Break-

I dreaming, I said to myself when I floating in the darkness. Then suddenly there's a bright light enveloped me and I tried to cover my eyes from the blinding light. When I opened my eyes I found myself on a house, the house is a wreck and a little girl hid behind me and she's trembling and crying her eyes out. Then something hit me hard, I knew this, this is the day when Yellow eye demon ruined my whole life.

I will not forget that day, the day I first met with yellow eye demon. Otosan (father) and Okasan (mother) on the floor dead, blood came from their dead bodies, their heads not attached on their body anymore, and yellow eye looked at me with evil look, katana on his hand, my katana that I used today, stained with blood my parent blood. Hikari hid behind my back, she couldn't stop crying and trembling. I tried my best to protect her from yellow eye demon.

"You Arisugawa clan" he said and walked towards us "Extremely annoying, with your magic sword"

Yellow eye demon said that and he examined the katana "Well, I guess this is very sharp because I can decapitated your parent very easily" then he laughed "What a joke, and a lot of other hunter said they are the strongest hunter, especially in dealing with demon"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him "Don't mock my parent!"

Yellow eye demon kicked me and sent me flying, my back hit the wall and I fell on the floor. I gasped and could taste blood on my mouth.

"Oni-san!"

I turned and looked at Hikari "Don't move!"

"But, Onii-san" Hikari said and she crying again "Don't kill him, I'm begging you" she spoke with shaky voice towards yellow eye demon.

Yellow eyes stopped walked towards me and he turned to Hikari "What an adorable little sister you have there, boy"

"It's Harry" I spat "And don't you dare touch her!"

Yellow eye demon clicked his tongue in distaste and he swung the katana towards my neck, but he stopped and the blade only an inch to my neck. I breathed heavily when I saw the blade, yellow eyes demon laughed at me and he raised the katana again.

"I guess is not fun to kill you now" he said and looked at the katana blade "How about I let you live and I will let you hunt me down with your sister. But I will give you some reminder though"

After that he swung the katana, I turned around and tried my best to protect Hikari. The katana didn't hurt Hikari but it sliced my back, I screamed in pain and Hikari screamed no! I gasped and fell on the floor, the pain was unbearable; even now I could feel the blood on my chest. My breath became heavy and my sight started to fail me. Then yellow eye demon threw the katana in front of me and he's crouched down in front of me.

"You better try to find me boy"

After he said that he disappeared completely.

"Onii-san!"

I could hear Hikari rushed towards me, but her voice sounded so far away. She crouched on front of me and she covered her mouth when she saw a pool of blood In front of her. And then the front door burst opened, my uncle with Yamato family came in. After that all I remember was Yamato voice and then darkness came.

-Line Break-

"Harry"

I quickly shot up from my position and found Ashley looked at me worriedly. I felt sweat dripped from my forehead and my back, I quickly wiped my sweat with my free hand and tried to steady my breath. Ashley squeezed my hand and he looked at me.

"Bad dream?"

I quickly turned to the right and found Dean leaned on the door, he looked tired. I suspected he didn't get good sleep too and looks like he slept here, waiting for Ashley to regain her consciousness. Jealously crept in my heart, I didn't like it at all, why he still here and not disappear? Ashley gave Dean a friendly smiled and I frowned when she did that.

"What?" Dean looked at me, but he couldn't hide that stupid sparkle in his eyes "Are you jealous because she smiled at me? Man, she let you hold her hand all night, and when she woke up, she stroke you hair gently and…."

"Dean, enough!" Ashley yelled

I turned to Ashley and found her face already turned into bright red "Say one word again and I will stab you, in the face"

Dean grinned and held his hand up "Sorry, but your partner is kind of slow and dumb"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked; Dean's attitude started to rub me the wrong way.

Luckily Sam appeared with a cup of coffee on his hand "Hey guys" when he saw Ashley he smiled "Glad to see you okay"

"I'm fine" Ashley grinned "Beside I heal quicker than a normal person"

"Dean I guess we have to leave" Sam said "We have to looking for our dad remember"

Dean sighed "You right" he walked towards me and he held my shoulder "I have a word with you alone"

I looked at him with confused and irritated look; reluctantly I pulled my hand from Ashley and followed Dean.

"Bye, bye Sweetheart" Dean said and winked at Ashley "I hope we will meet again"

Ashley raised her right hand and showed her middle finger towards Dean "Bye, bye babe, and in your dream"

Dean laughed "I love that attitude; we will get along just fine"

"Just get your fine ass out of here" Ashley said again and stuck her tongue.

I sighed and escorted Dean and Sam to the front of the hospital. Dean gave his car key towards Sam and told him to bring his car here and lecture him to bring his car gently and no scratch. After Sam disappeared from my view, Dean turned to me and put his serious face, which is pretty rare; he only used that expression when he's hunting.

"I hope you treat Ashley well" he said deadly "Ashley already grow on my and Sam heart, especially me. So, treat her right and be with her and protect her. I don't care about your past, the fact that you failed to protect your parent, that's not an excuse to push her out like that"

Dean still looked at me and he continued "My mom died when I young too, but because of that I always try my best to keep the precious one to me close and I try my best to protect them, so I don't lose them once again. So you better make up with Ashley, she's in love with you and the only man she look is you, not me not Sam but you" Dean leaned closer to me "You better get her and protect her, because next time I won't hold back anymore, if next time we met and you still not admit your feeling to her, I will give it all and take her from you, I don't care what you think. Ashley is special and you better treat her right"

Right after that Dean's Impala appeared and Sam quickly moved to the passenger seat. Before Dean walked to his car, he turned to me and narrowed his eyes at me.

"And yes I'm threatening you; you better clean up your mess"

After that he climbed his car and drove away from the hospital. I clenched my fist at Dean's word, I'm not mad, but his word hit me right in the heart. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, but I failed. I leaned on the pillar and looked at the ceilings, god why this is happening? Dean just declared a war at me, and I knew his serious, deadly serious. I heard some of the nurse giggled, and when I looked at them, they waved his hand at my direction. Ignoring them I walked in and walked to Ashley room again. Dean's right, I hate to admit it but he's right. I cannot let my family death haunt me like this, I didn't have to forget it, but I had to learn from it. I just cannot push the person I care the most because of it, Ashley and Hikari. I already pushed them from me, even though Hikari is my imouto, I still pushed her away from my current life. I shook my head, I was so stupid this entire time, thinking that if I didn't have some precious to me will make me stronger, that only made me weaker. Ashley and Hikari, they didn't give up on me, they still tried their best to enter my life again, they willing to help me and helped me to bring this burden. For the first time in my life, I wanted to let people that cared about me entered my life once again, and this time I will not fail, I will protect them even it cost my own life.

I stopped when I arrived at the door; my hand froze when I looked at the door. Ashley is behind this door, and somehow it's hard to act normal, after yesterday I kissed her and accidentally said I loved her, (and she heard it!) I didn't know how to act in front of her, it's kinda awkward. I braced myself and opened the door, Ashley still on the bed, headset covered her ear and she sang along quietly with the song she heard. I just stared at Ashley, her auburn hair, her face, her nose, and her lips, those lips I already kissed it yesterday, and honestly I wanted more. My heartbeat already increasing and I swallowed hard; I cleared my throat and tried my best to act normal. I walked in and closed the door, Ashley head turned to me and she slowly removed her head set, some of her hair fell and covered her face. I could see Ashley pierced her right ear and now there's two piercing decorated her ear and that only made her prettier.

"Harry"

My eyes came back to Ashley eyes and Ashley waved her hand, trying to get my attention back "Hey, are you still with me?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I said quickly and sat near her again.

She smiled at me "You kinda spaced out a bit there" she looked at me "Admiring my beauty?"

I chuckled nervously "Honestly yeah, you look pretty today"

Ashley cheek turned red and she laughed nervously too "I didn't expect you will answer like that" and then she punched my arm "So, today? Are you trying to say usually I look ugly?"

I kinda forgot that she can change her feeling quickly "Geez, you are sick Ash. Try to act like a sick person please"

She grinned at me and hit my head with her phone gently "Baka"

"That's my line" I pretended to pout.

Then Ashley leaned closer and kissed me on my right cheek "Thank you" she whispered to me and leaned back to her bed.

My mind stopped when she did that and honestly I didn't expect that she will kiss me. Ashley looked at me timidly and she focused on her phone again. Dean word echoed inside my mind and I shook my head, screw it I didn't want Ashley to fall in his hand. I took a deep breath and leaned towards Ashley, she turned to me and looked surprised that my face moved closer towards her, but she smiled a bit and tilted her head up. Our lips met and now my hand moved to her hair and her hand already wrapped on my neck, we kissed for quite a long time and I pulled myself. Ashley eyes, still emerald green and now it twinkle, she smiled and me and kissed me back, this time shorter but hard.

"Sorry" I said and put my forehead in hers "Sorry, that I acted like a jerk all this time, I just don't want to lose you"

Ashley smiled; her hand still wrapped my neck "You owe me dinner Hero"

I laughed at this "Right, I owe you dinner. So how about dinner after you get out from this hospital?"

"Are you asking me for a date?" she asked and she blushed madly after she finished.

I kissed her again "Yeah, a date, real date, just two of us in a fancy restaurant"

"What change your mind?" Ashley asked me.

"A rival" I said and grinned at her.

"In what?" Ashley looked at me with confusion.

I pulled myself and hit her head gently "That's a secret"

-Line Break-

So after two days Ashley was discharged from the hospital and we continued our journey. This time we headed to Yamato house. I already told Ashley about Yamato, Yamato is my best friend in here and he followed me here, leaved his family behind, just to make sure my head is still intact. Yamato is super smart; he knew all the info about the demon, and the monster, so I guess he will knew why yellow eye demon interest in Ashley.

"Tell me more about Yamato" Ashley said.

"Well, he's my best friend and the one who always give me job and information" I explained 'He's family is super rich, trust me."

"I see, and about the whole 'chakra thing'?" Ashley asked again.

"I guess you should ask Yamato about that" I suggested "He knows it more than I"

Ashley drummed her finger on her hips "Well, and about your sword?"

I smiled at her "Yes, his family is the one who forged it, he the one who knew the technique"

"So if I want one, he can make one for me?" Ashley asked hopefully.

I laughed and patted her head "Not that easy, the katana has to accept you as it owner. For my family is easy because of our blood line, but for you that will be hard"

"Tsk, I hope I can wield some katana too, that would be sick" Ashley grumbled.

"Relax" I said "I just said hard not impossible. You can train there, Yamato can train you and maybe the katana will accept you, and if that happened I think Yamato can make one for you"

"That easy?" Ashley eyes went wide.

"It's hard" I said again this time more serious "The spell that I cast on my katana, it's really hard and you need to focus. You lost your focus; well you lost your life too"

Ashley sighed "Well, I'm a person who cannot maintain my focus, really easy to get distracted"

"Well, you better learn to focus before learn anything else" I said "Like a baby, you have to learn how to crawl, before you can walk or run"

Ashley mumbled something like, what a pain. I chuckled at her and focused on the road in front of me again.

"Remember that day when my parent die?" suddenly Ashley asked and she looked at the weird symbol that tattooed on her right arm.

I looked at her with the corner of my eyes "What about it?"

"I can exorcise demon just with touching him" Ashley said again "What happened to me that day?"

"Ashley…"

"No, tell me Harry" Ashley looked at me "Please"

I sighed and stopped the car because the traffic light turned red "Your eyes it's not emerald green anymore it's turned to…"

"I know that part!" Ashley glared at me.

I rolled my eyes "Okay, you sounded strange, I mean your voice, it's like there's three of you talked at the same time, the point is it didn't sound like you at all. And the demon quickly backed away when you changed, and when you put your hand on one of the demon, they started to screamed and there's light, bright light came from their eye socket and mouth"

Ashley shuddered and she hugged herself "Seriously? I did that?"

I nodded and looked at the traffic light "Pretty much, and the yellow demon eye looked very happy when you did that, like you had accomplished something great"

When the traffic light turned to green, I drove again "Look Ashley, whatever happened that day, I just…" I stopped and sighed.

Ashley pouted "I hate the way you always stop mid sentences"

I chuckled at her and hit her head gently "Urusai"

**Dean POV**

"Dean, are you serious?" Sam asked me seriously.

"About what?" I asked nonchalantly.

Sam bit his lower lip "What do you say to Harry, about Ashley. I only heard it a little, but I understand what you mean." Sam looked at me carefully "Are you really serious about your feelings towards Ashley?"

I sighed and looked at the road in front of me "Well, not entirely the truth. I just pulling Harry legs so he understand his own feeling. It just irritated me seeing him like that, he clearly loved Alice but he hid it."

Sam looked at me with surprised looks "You mean, you lie to Harry?"

"I said, I'm not totally lying. And I think I have a crush towards Ashley" I said quickly "Who wouldn't, she's pretty, smart and strong"

Sam laughed at me "I never thought you will admit that you have a crush on someone"

I blushed at his words "Shut up!"

Sam snickered "Who would've thought this day would come. Dean Winchester, a playboy have a crush on someone"

I gave Sam dirty looks "Playboy? Really Sam, a playboy?"

Sam shrugged his shoulder "You almost flirt and sleep with every woman you met when stopped in a town for a job."

I punched his shoulder "What? Do you want me like you? Spend the rest of my time in library and reading books. Not my style"

Sam glared at me "Well, reading books is not that bad. And why are you hate reading so much?"

"I'm not a geek like you" I stated.

"Hey!" Sam protested "At least I'm smarter than you"

"Nerd" I commented.

"Jerk" he commented back.

After that we just drove in silence, but Sam was right, I almost never admitted that I like or had a crush on someone. Ashley Hunt huh, I thought. She's born in hunter family, but looks like her parent decided to let her live a normal life, but of course that never work for us, hunter. The thing that we hunt always ended up hunt us back, and worse the hunt the people we most cared about. But still, why the demon let Ashley lived when they attack her home, the demon killed her parent but why they spared her life? I shook my head, when I thought about that, that only make my head hurt, it's too complicated or it's bigger than I thought. Also the same thing happened with Harry family, the demon spare his and his sister life, why? Maybe Dad knew something about all of this incident, and Dad knew Harry. When I still hunting with dad, I met Harry for the first time and Dad really interested in him and till now I never knew the reasons, maybe because Harry is the survivor of the demon attack on his family?

"Dean, please don' hurt yourself" Sam said suddenly.

I turned to him and looked at him with confused looks "Huh?"

"I know you think of something and you think really hard. But as you know thinking not your strong suit" Sam said casually.

I snorted at him "Are you called me stupid?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulder casually "I never said that, I just said thinking hard and you, that's a weird combination"

I sighed and decided to drop the subject, I didn't have the time to fight with him. There's too many mysteries surrounding Harry and Ashley, and maybe, just maybe, if I found the answer I will able to find dad and the demon who killed our mom.

-Line Break-

When we arrived at the area where Ashley and her family used to live, I quickly got down from my car and looked at the former Hunt's family house. It's still empty but there's no police line blocked the entrance. I opened my car door and walked to Ashley house, maybe we missed something there, because last time I didn't bother to looks around, since Sam is the one who dragged me all the way here. But after I met Ashley personally, I became more curious, Ashley knew something but she decided to hide it from us. I started at her bedroom, which is easy to find, her name is on the door. I opened the door and entered her room, her room is simple but elegant also a bit girlie. Her bad near the window and a couple of stuffed animal placed there, like wolf and teddy bear. Couple of her picture decorated her study table along with couple of books. I took the book and read the title, mostly it's about law which is make sense, because Ashley is in the same major as Sam. But there's a picture, it's a woman with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, the woman was so beautiful and yet I caught a hint of a rebel in her eyes, her eyes glinted mischievously. What made me surprised was, this woman is exactly the same like Ashley, more like the older Ashley.

"Sam, look at this" I said and gave the picture to Sam.

Sam took it and he looked at it "She's like Ashley, well older Ashley"

"Who is she?" I tilted my head.

"Her mom, perhaps?" Sam guessed.

"Hey, she is with the Hunt's family" I said.

"I don't know, let's us search in other room" Sam said "I thought she might adopted, Hunt's family adopt her"

"Maybe her father study room" I suggested "If they are a hunter, they might be keep a journal or something"

Sam gave me skeptical looks, but he eventually helped me to find the study room. Finally after we're searching for it for an hour, we found it. I opened the door slowly and entered the room, the room was a bit small and there's a book shelf covered the right side of the wall and there's a small table in the middle of the room. I walked to the table and started to search more clues about Ashley but I found nothing. I sighed heavily and put my hand on the table, suddenly I heard a 'click' and a secret compartment opened, it between the first and the second drawer.

"Sam, looked at this" I called him and took an odd looking book from there "I found this, see like what I said a journal"

Sam rolled his eyes and he walked towards me "What's in it?"

I opened it and started to skim through it "Um, mostly about monster" then something caught my eyes "Hey, hear this. 'I found this girl, just a little girl about 5 years old but she's smart, smarter, quicker and stronger than girl around her age. But the most interesting things is her eyes, when she angry her eyes turned from Emerald Green into Crystal Blue"

"It's Ashley" Sam murmured "Keep reading"

I turned the page "Jane and I decided to adopt her, but the owner of orphanage said something like once a month a man with yellow eyes came and just watch her from afar"

"Like Harry said, Yellow eyes demon" Sam said.

I kept read the journal and found one page that looked interesting

"Hey Sam hear this" I cleared my throat and read the page "Nobody knew the reall father of Ashley, everyone said he just disappeared after Ashley was born and her mother died right away after she was born"

"Interesting" Sam mumbled "So nobody knew her real father huh? Isn't it strange that her father just disappeared like that?"

I closed the journal and shoved it into Sam hand "Bring it, we might need it later"

Sam looked at the journal and stared at it "Fine"

He took the journal and kept read it, I began to search the room again. I had this feeling that something really important is in here. Then I found an old photograph of a very beautiful woman that surprisingly looked a lot like Ashley, well her older version.

"Hey I found Ashley's mom picture again" I said

"Lily Jones, 18 August 1987" I read it out loud and Sam looked at me with curious looks.

I showed him the pictures and he stared at it for a long time before he started to say "Again?"

I gave him the picture and Sam just stared at it, looks like he thought about something.

"Did she has any relative?" Sam asked me "Maybe they know something about her"

"Don't know" I shrugged my shoulder "Did the journal said anything?"

Sam shook his head "Nothing about Lilly. But the man with yellow eye, Mr. Hunt mentioned him a lot, looks like he stalk her"

Suddenly I felt a chill ran down on my spine "Okay, that's enough for now. We have to tell dad about this, he might can help us."

"You right, dad might be know this yellow eye" Sam agreed quickly and he put the journal in his jacket pocket.

**Ashley POV**

I admit I almost lost my jaw when I saw the house in front of me, no more like a mansion. It's huge and had a huge yard too. I saw two Akitas and one German shepherd ran towards our car and began to bark menacingly. Harry casually turned off the engine and reached for his phone, he dial a number and said something like 'I'm here and get your ass down here'. And then the garage door opened and I saw a line of expensive cars and big motorcycle park there, when Harry said that Yamato would be rich, I didn't imagine that he will be like super rich, did his parent own a company or what?

"Wow, I can't believe it" I said out loud.

Harry laughed and he started the engine again "Wait till you see inside the house"

"Did he live here alone?" I asked.

"Nope. He had several butler and I live here too" Harry said casually "Ever since my parent death, Yamato never leave me alone, he always stay by my side"

"Isn't that a little bit creepy?" I looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head "At first yeah, but I finally understand his intention. I'm the last Arisugawa alive, the only one who can bring my family name and bloodline, since Hikari is a girl, so it is my duty to continue the Arisugawa clan"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"In Japan when a girl get married she will lost her family name and follow her husband family name, thus she cannot continued the Arisugawa clan. But for me, when I get married" he looked at me with corner of his eyes "My wife will get my family name and she will give me the next Arisugawa generations"

"I see" I nodded and Harry smiled at me and he stopped the engine.

"Well, I think I already have a candidate" he said, laughed and exited the car.

I blushed madly at his words, could he mean, me? I mean when he said 'get married' before he kinda looked at me, well with corner of his eyes. I sighed and exited the car, I followed Harry and entered the house through the back door. I stopped at the moment I saw inside the house, it's big no, I mean huge. You can fit a family of elephant with a family of giraffe in here. We walked through the kitchen and Harry stopped suddenly, made me bumped into his large back. I rubbed my nose and punched his back hard.

"Geez, don't stopped suddenly" I said and glared at his back.

"Nice to meet you" someone said "Harry"

Harry moved to the side and I saw a man stood near the kitchen counter. He's small, his height almost like me, his skin is so pale, looks like this man rarely went to the outside, his silky jet black hair touched his collar and it's straight hair, unlike mine and honestly his hair made me felt jealous, his eyes is black and made me lost when I saw in it, also he's so skinny and there's bag under his eyes. The man scratch his hair and looked at me.

"Ah, so this is the girl you mentioned" he said and walked towards me.

He stopped right in front of me and began to examined me "Quite impressive finding, she still quite weak, but with intense training she will a great hunter. Quite hot headed, but she's loyal and never gave up, a bit reckless but also brave" he brought his face closer to me, too close and that stared to make me uncomfortable "But the line between reckless and bravery quite close isn't it" he smiled at me "Beautiful eyes, and also I caught a hint of sadness and anger on there. Also pretty sharp eyes you got there, good, very good, you can intimidate your enemy with that eyes. And quite smart but with training she will be smarter than this"

"Excuse me?!" I glared at him, how dare he said that to me!

"Quite muscular" his eyes trailed down "A great fighter but not that great, we can fix that. Well, Harry you find a very rare individual here"

The man back down and he walked towards Harry "So, I already heard everything from you, so, you want me to track down her heritage, like her real parent?"

"Whoa!" I yelled and put my hand on my waist "Hold on! Harry you owe me some explanation! Tell me, who is this creep?" I asked and pointed my finger at the black hair man.

"You didn't tell her?" the man looked at Harry and Harry shook his head.

"I already tell her" Harry said defensively "I tell her everything"

I looked at Harry and at the man, then the puzzle pieces stared to fall in. I blinked and covered my mouth, I can't be. I always expected that Yamato will be like Harry, tall, muscular and handsome, but the man in front of me is way far from that. He's not handsome, but he got a pretty and cute face, also like I mentioned before he's short and skinny, but boy his eyes showed how smart he is.

"Oh, so did my appearance destroy your imagination?" the man asked me and he grinned at me "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am Yamato Tanagawa"

"Did he just read my mind?" I said and looked at Harry.

"Um, looks like I missed that part" Harry said and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I can teach you to block your mind too, although is not necessary, you are an open book, easy to read" Yamato said and sat on the kitchen counter "But sometimes you are too unpredictable, your emotion can changed quickly, an advantage also a disadvantage"

"How…how did you do that?!" I asked Yamato with wide eyes.

"I can read people" Yamato said casually "Their body language, their energy, their aura and their chakra. Everybody is different, so it useless to perform sneak attack on me, I can sense you before you can attack me"

"Also Yamato here, he can sense the air" Harry added "When people move the air stirred and Yamato can sense that. But unfortunately he's not capable of fighting with his muscle, that's the price he had to pay for all of that power"

"A fair trade" Yamato said "I already got my brawn" and he pointed at Harry "I'm the brain and he's the brawn"

I nodded and looked at Yamato "So what you do beside you know provide information"

"I paid the hunter who complete the job" Yamato said "Also, I made their weapon too. But I only accepted specific hunter to work with, the only person I can trust. And trust me it really hard to gain my trust"

I gulped when Yamato said that, but he smiled "But, I think I can trust you. You are loyal and willing to do anything to get the job done and protect your friend and partner, beside Harry here already said a bunch of good stuff about you"

"Like what?" I asked.

Yamato jumped from the kitchen table and landed gracefully on the floor, he's like a cat, I thought.

"The fact that you can exorcise demon with bare hand is good enough to me" he said and walked to the stair "And guys please follow me, I had something to show you"

**So what do you think?**

**Give me some review okay?**

**So seee you on the next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long time I took for an update**

**And well, finally I can finish this chapter**

**So, I'll let you enjoy it**

**I don't own Supernatural**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Ashley POV**

I looked at Yamato back, I still couldn't believe it that the skinny man in front of me is the Yamato that Harry often talk about. Yamato pushed a double door opened and my eyes widened at the scenery in front of me. There's a lot of computer screens on the wall, a table on the center of the room with a laptop on it, and I saw a bed in the corner of the room, a coffee table and a set of couch on the other corner, near the coffee table there's a very big bookshelf and it's packed full with books, Yamato is a total nerd and shut in, I thought. Yamato strolled to the chair near the table and he typed something at the laptop.

"You asked me before to search about the connection between yellow eye demon with the Winchester family right?" Yamato said "Also, about Ashley past?"

I shot a dirty looks towards Harry "Why don't you ask me directly?"

Harry looked intensely at Yamato back "You probably won't remember if you met yellow eye demon" he said truthfully.

"Or he just too shy to ask you" Yamato pipped in.

Harry faced turned it red "No, I'm not!" he defended himself.

I just rolled my eyes at them "Whatever, I'm still offended though. You owe me some dinner Hero" I said and punched Harry shoulder lightly.

"Gee, fine. I'll cook something for you tonight" Harry grumbled and took a seat right next to Yamato.

"Well, something quite bothering me about the Winchester past" Yamato said "I dig around and did some hacking. Their mom, died on the fire at Sam nursery, just like Sam girlfriend."

"Isn't that just a coincidence?" I said and looked at the big screen in front of me.

"Really?" Yamato clicked his tongue "They both related with Sam and Dean Winchester, and right after their mom death, John became a hunter right away and trained his son to become one"

"Unlike me" Harry said "I was born to be a hunter, a successor for my family"

"Right" Yamato quickly added "They born in a normal family, perfectly normal. They became hunter right after their mom, Marry died. Oh, and the most interesting part is before Marry married John Winchester, she is born in a hunter family"

"Really?" Harry bolted from his seat.

"Yeah, but her parent died one day on a case they pursued, a case that involved a certain demon" Yamato said and he turned to face me "Yellow eye demon"

"Wait! How did you know that?!" I asked curiously.

"I did some research around you know" Yamato pouted "I'm not some nerd and shut in type of guy"

My cheek turned slightly pink when he mentioned that "Um, sorry?" I said and grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway" Harry quickly said "If all this information true, then Yellow eye demon had connection to Winchester's family"

"Exactly" Yamato said and typed something again "Also I searched something and found something very interesting. There's couple accident, well a lot of accident, accident that involved fire in the nursery and the mother died in the fire"

"You mean like Sam and Dean's mom?" I asked quickly.

"Exactly" Yamato grinned at me, showing his pearl white teeth.

Suddenly something popped up at the screen, Yamato cursed and began to type something furiously. I just stare at his back in awe, I never seen anyone who could type at that speed. Yamato grabbed the phone that sat right next to the laptop, he said something and he put the phone back. Later a middle aged man come in, he wore butler outfit and his warm chocolate eyes greeted us.

"Here the document you ask for master" he said and put the document on the table.

"Sebastian" Yamato said "Can you bring me some coffee? The usual please. Also some cake would be nice"

The butler, Sebastian nodded politely "And for Master Harry and Lady Ashley?"

I stared at Sebastian with surprised looks "How did you know my name?" I asked.

Sebastian just gave me mysteriously smile, which shut me up and I decided to drop the subject. Damn it, his smile is so powerful, I cursed.

"The same like me" Yamato said and he skimmed trough the document.

Sebastian bowed politely and disappeared. I nudged Harry and demand some explanation from him.

"A case just come in" Harry said.

"How did he know?" I asked.

"Don't asked me" Harry shrugged his shoulder "Even I didn't know how, and I didn't care about how he get it"

"And about my name?" I whispered "How Sebastian knew it?"

"He probably heard it" Harry said casually.

And then suddenly a stack of document shoved right at me hand, I looked at Yamato who looked at me with serious look on his eye.

"I want you two do some research for me" Yamato said and he face his laptop again.

I just stared at the document on my hand, my brain still processing what just happened. Harry took the document, threw it on the table and he sat down on the couch, he began read the document and Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dead because of lack of oxygen?" Harry said and he shook his head "Isn't it like suicide? I mean he trapped himself in the car and let the engine running, carbon monoxide poisoning huh" Harry added.

I sat near Harry and looked at the document, there I saw a picture of a middle age man, and his name, age, address, and everything about him, including his height, weight and social security number. At the bottom page there's cause of death, lack of oxygen.

"Lack of Oxygen because he inhaled too much monoxide from the car's exhaust" Yamato said suddenly "The carbon monoxide will make a bond with the hemoglobin, and the bond is stronger than the bond between hemoglobin and the oxygen. Because of that, there's no hemoglobin left to make a bond with the oxygen, and the body need oxygen to make energy especially brain. If the brain doesn't get oxygen, the brain will dead, thus the whole body will be dead too"

My cheek grew hotter when he explained all of that, did I looked that stupid in front of him? Yamato turned to me and his lips formed a tight smile.

"You should know all of this" he said deadly "If you wanted to become a great hunter and kill yellow eyes, at least you should know this fact. You still got a lot to learn"

And Yamato focused in his own task and ignored me completely, even when I sent his a death glare at his back. Harry just shook his head and he narrowed his eyes at me, he warned me not to mess with Yamato further because he's the only chance for me to know about my past and why yellow eyes showed a big interest on me. I took a deep breath tried to calm myself down and tried to focus on the document that Yamato gave me.

"Nobody at the garage or the car at that time" I said "Well it looks like suicide. But something strange, I mean why would he do that? He got a pretty good life, he got no debt, so why he commit suicide?"

"Maybe he got something that we don't know?" Harry deduced.

"Why he didn't chose the fast and painless way to die? I mean it must be really painful death if you cannot breath at all, if I want to commit suicide, I will chose the painless way, like slit my own throat or shoot my head. I think we should check this out, if there's nothing we can go back" I said and looked at Harry.

"Well, well, looks like you started to use your brain" Yamato said.

I had to hold the urge to condemn him to hell right here and now.

Harry looked at me and he smiled at me "I agree with you"

"Well, why don't you go, both of you" Yamato said without looking at us. "Report to me everything you saw, and knew in the scene"

"Okay, you're the boss" Harry said and he stood up.

I stood up and followed Harry to his car.

"Hey Ash!"

I turned and saw Yamato looked right at me, he reached something on his pocket and he threw it right at me. I tried to caught the thing, but it landed a feet in front of me, I heard Harry chocked behind me, I turned to him and found Harry tried his best to hold back a laughter, that effort made his whole body shook pretty hard. I rolled my eyes and walked to the thing Yamato threw at me, it an earpieces more like a Bluetooth headset, the thing that you put in one of your ear. I took it and looked at it with confused looks.

"Use it" Yamato said "I might call you when you are in the middle of your hunt, it easier that way"

I put the Bluetooth headset on my right ear and looked at Yamato.

"Thank you" I said quickly and turned to follow Harry back.

-Line Break-

We arrived at Michigan in the middle of the night, I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I took a glance at Harry and he still focused at driving.

"Don't you feel tired?" I asked and yawned.

"Not really" Harry answered and he smiled "I got some coffee in the back, why don't you drink it?"

"Oh, I already drink it until it gone" I said "And not working"

Harry laughed at me "Gee, why don't you leave me some?"

I rubbed my eyes again and looked at the view in front of me, it's raining but it light. The weather a bit cold and I hugged myself tighter. I just hope this will end soon, I need some good sleep or I will pass out in the middle of the hunt, which is not funny.

"We're here" Harry said and stopped the car.

I leaned forward a saw a crowd gathered in front of Jim Miller house, I zipped my jacket and put my hoddie up, at least I can protect my head from the rain, and I didn't want to catch some cold any time soon. I opened the car door and climbed down, I walked to the crowd of the people, suddenly I bumped into someone back, I fell on my butts and my jeans soaked from the water puddle. Maybe if I'm not this sleepy I still can regain my balance, but because I'm so damn sleepy and I had to put every ounce of my energy to stay awake, I didn't have any left to regain my balance after I bumped into someone who much bigger and stronger than me. I cursed loudly and looked up.

"Ashley, what are you doing in here?"

I froze when I saw Dean towering me, Dean extended his hand towards me. Grudgingly, I accept his hand and he pulled me up, I quickly pulled my hand and shoved it into my jacket pocket, my hoodie fell from my head and causing my hair wet, some of it strands already stuck on my face. And I stared to sneeze, I rubbed my nose quickly and looked at the house not too far from where I stand.

"You okay?" Dean asked me "You look like a puppy who caught in the middle of the rain"

"I'm fine" I said quickly, but my body refused to cooperate with me, I'm shivering like crazy.

Dean sighed and I heard rustling behind me, and then I smelt something like musk, beer, cheese burger and leather. I found that Dean put his leather jacket on my shoulder, I quickly removed it but Dean held my hand.

"You want to sneeze like crazy tomorrow?" he asked and grinned at me "Although I admit I love your sneezing voice it's cute"

"I'm…" I sneezed again "…fine"

"Well, god bless you" he said and rolled his eyes.

I glared at him "What are you doing in here? In the middle of the night, in this weather?"

"Same too you princess" he said casually "What are you doing here? Don't you need you beauty sleep? Or do you want to have 'panda' eyes tomorrow? Or maybe you stalk me here?" he grinned at me after the last question

"A case" I said and ignored his last question "Harry and I found one"

"How?" Dean asked me.

I gulped and my eyes darted around, where the hell is Harry when you need him? I cursed mentally. I decided to just stood there and watch the house from afar.

"Well, I'm waiting princess?" Dean asked me again.

Harry, get your ass here! I began to panic, obviously I cannot tell him about Yamato. Well, Yamato didn't tell me anything about mentioned his name to other hunter, but something inside me told me not to mention his name.

"Um, I'm just passing around and saw a police car sped in front of us" I said without looking at Dean "I'm curious and told Harry to follow it, because I get this feeling something is not right about it and here we are. So, what's happened?" I asked back.

Dean studied me, looks like he tried to decide whether I'm telling the truth or not. But fortunately I saw Harry and Sam walked towards us, I took off Dean's leather jacket and shoved into his hand despite he protested and I ran towards Harry.

"Harr…" I sneezed again "Damn it!" I cursed

"Ash, are you okay?" Harry asked me.

And now I sneezed again and again, two times in a row. I rubbed my nose and looked at Harry who looked worried, even Sam looked concerned at my condition.

"I'm…fine" I said and grinned at both of them.

"Nope, she's not fine" Dean interrupted and Harry smiled turned into a scowl. "She's been sneezing since she's came"

"Yeah, I'm allergic towards you. I began to sneeze when I saw your face" I said and rolled my eyes, I heard Sam laughed like crazy and Harry chuckled at my word.

"Hey that's…" Dean stopped when I raised my hand.

And I SNEEZE again, for god sake! And now three times in a row, urgh I swear if I sneeze again and it's four time a row I'm going to flip someone car.

"You know what I think we can close the investigation from now" Harry said and he put his jacket across my shoulder.

I can smell his perfume, some coffee and his natural scent. I love his natural scent, it's like a pine wood, so refreshing but also calming.

"Yeah, where do you stay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe some motel around here" Harry said.

"You know what Sam, I guess we should take some rest too and do some research about this case" Dean said "Well, more like I rest and you do some research, since you are the one who dragged my ass here in the middle of night"

"Jerk" me and Sam spoke together.

I and Sam looked at each other and we grinned together, while Dean pouted at us.

"Come on, don't ganging up in me like that!"

Even now Harry let out a small laugh, Dean waved his hand and strolled into his car leaved me, Harry and Sam behind. After that Sam and Harry discussed which motel we should stay and tomorrow schedule. We are going to meet at the nearby dinner and have a breakfast there while we discussed this case together. After that we said goodbye and headed to the motel that we, well, more like they choose and stay there for the night.

-Line Break-

I thought when I took a rest at that night I will stop sneezing, but I was wrong. When I woke up, my voice sound hoarse and my throat hurt like hell. Harry had to go outside and bought some medicine for me, I quickly drank some when he came back. After that we prepared ourselves and meet in the dinner near the motel. Dean and Sam already arrived at the dinner, Sam read something at his laptop while Dean flirted with some of the waitress.

"Morning guys" I said.

Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled when he saw us.

"Morning" and he turned to me "How's your condition?"

"Fine" I said and cleared my throat "Just my throat is hurt"

"You better save your voice" Sam said "Or you might be lose your voice if you kept talking"

I nodded and sat in front of Sam "How's your research?"

"Well, I found nothing" Sam said "Normal suicide, according to the police file"

"By the way" I said and looked straight at Sam and Dean "How do you about this case?"

Sam looked at the window "Um, it's complicated"

Dean looked at Sam "Yeah, beside you never told us about your reason too"

Harry looked at me with interest "Really? Well, then I guess it's the best. After all, we all have secret ourselves"

"Fine" Dean said "I don't have problem with that"

I cleared my throat "So, any idea? I mean we don't have any clue left"

"We can come there, pretend to be someone else" Dean suggested.

"Pretend to be what?" Harry asked.

"You know, the new neighbor or some priest" Dean answered.

"Very well, me and Ashley we can become the new neighbor and you and Sam became the priest" Harry decided.

"Whoa, why should I became the priest, I don't have any 'holly' looks" Dean protested "You will be more suited"

"I can't leave you with Ashley alone" Harry said bluntly "It's too risky, with your reputation with woman and all"

Dean scanned me and Harry, suddenly his lips formed a small smile "Are you guys dating?"

Harry blushed "No, not yet" Harry answered.

"Well, so I think it's okay if I go undercover with Ashley. I mean, she is still single right?" Dean grinned and he started to tease Harry.

Harry glared at Dean "I can't let you do that"

"Shut up guys!" I hissed "Can I have a word in it?!"

"Nope" Dean and Harry said together.

"Urgh!" I stomped my feet on the ground and I looked at Sam intently "I want to go undercover with Sam and that's final"

With that I glared at Dean and Harry while made sure my eyes glowing, Harry and Dean gulped and stare at me with horror looks. Finally they gave in, and grumbled about it. I smiled smugly and took a quick glanced at Sam who shook his head in disbelieved.

"So, what's the next move?" I asked eagerly.

"You two first come" Dean said and rubbed his forehead "Then me and Harry, come next"

"And?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"We dig as much as we can" Harry said and sighed.

Then I clung into Sam arm "Sam, should we go now? You know preparing?" I asked sweetly.

I heard a chocked, and I'm sure it's Harry. To make sure, I turned to Harry and found that his face turned red until his ear and Adam Apple.

"Relax, Harry" Sam said reassuringly "I'm promise that I'll not make a move on her"

Harry face turned even redder "That's not what I meant, I just…"

"You just jealous aren't you?" Dean smirked at Harry "Let me guess, Ash never did that to you"

Now my face grew hotter "Shut up Dean!" I glared at him "And that's none of your business"

"Well, then let's start" Sam said and closed his laptop.

**Sam POV**

I sighed while Ash clung onto my arms. We already arrived at the Miller's house, and now we just stood at the front door.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Ashley asked.

I looked down "I'm going to ring the bell" I said and pushed the bell.

The door opened rather quickly and a woman with blonde hair appeared, she seemed exhausted. She looked at us and examined us. Ashley gripped on my arm went tighter and I had to hold back a flinched, man Ashley power is bigger than I imagine.

"Uh, Good Moring Mrs. Miller" I said "My name is Patrick Hayland and this is my wife Shelly Hayland, we just move in a couple days ago, and we heard that your husband is death yesterday. We came here to offer our condolences" I said smoothly.

"Thank you" Mrs. Miller smiled.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your husband" Ashley said sweetly.

Mrs. Miller smiled and she let us in, we quickly stepped in and Mrs. Miller leaded us to the empty seat near the TV. I could see a lot of people here, and a pale boy sat near the kitchen with solemn look on his face.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

Mrs. Miller blinked a few times "I…I heard he committed suicide, in the garage" she broke into tears "I don't exactly know what happened, but…." She crying now.

I took the tissue box and offered it to the Mrs. Miller, Mrs. Miller took it and wiped her tears. Ashley already moved near Mrs. Miller and she squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically.

"I just don't understand why he do that? We have a perfect life and he loved his job" Mrs. Miller continued.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Mrs. Miller "Does he have any problem maybe?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't think so" Mrs. Miller answered "He never complained about his job"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Miller" Ashley said again.

Mrs. Miller looked up to me and she smiled a genuine smile "You are lucky to have her as your wide, she's so sweet and caring"

I swore if I'm looking at the mirror like now, my face is red like a tomatoes. I cleared my throat awkwardly and nodded "Yeah, thank you"

The door bell rung again and Mrs. Miller stood up "I'll get the door, would you mind?"

"It's okay" I said and Mrs. Miller left us alone.

Ashley let out a sneeze and she took a tissue and wiped her nose "Gosh, that's so tiring" she said and leaned on the couch.

I chuckled at her "You act is really convincing, it's so real that Mrs. Miller had no problem to tell us everything"

Ashley smiled at me "Woman intuition I guess. Women are more open to other women"

Sam laughed and he patted my head "Yeah, I guess you right"

I pulled my hand quickly when I heard someone clear their throat, I turned and saw Harry in his priest suit, glaring at me, probably because I'm patting Ashley head. Harry sat in front of us and Dean followed soon enough.

"Good Morning Sam" Harry said and still glaring at me.

"Morning, father" I said uncomfortably, while Dean snickering beside Harry.

Ashley rolled her eyes and sneezed one time "Damn it" she muttered under her breath.

"God bless you, my dear" Dean said and grinned.

Harry cleared his throat and Mrs. Miller sat near Ashley "Thank you for coming"

Dean flashed a charming smile "It's our duty mam" he said.

Harry chocked a bit and he smiled too "I'm sorry for your lost. May the God give you and your family strength?"

Mrs. Miller smiled "Thank you father"

Suddenly Ashley jumped from her seat and she searched something on her jeans pocket. She pulled her phone and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the caller ID. Ashely eyes landed on Harry for a moment before she turned to face Mrs. Miller.

"Excuse me, may I used your bathroom?" Ashley asked "My friends called me"

Mrs. Miller nodded "It's upstairs the second door on the left"

Ashley nodded and she went upstairs quickly, I caught Harry still eyeing her but he decided to ask later and focused on Mrs. Miller again. They began to ask questions but Mrs. Miler answers is the same, nothing change. Then, Harry turned to the son and went to ask him. Ashley came back to the living room and her face is red, either from anger or embarrassment. She grabbed my arm and sent me a look.

"Uh, honey" she said and I swore could saw Dean flinched slightly, and Harry choked midsentence "We have another appointment right? Our friend just remind us" and her grip went tighter every word she said.

"Yeah, yeah, you right" I said and Ashley pulled me up from the couch "Mrs. Miller, uh, we have to go and thank you for telling us your point of view"

Mrs. Miller just nodded "Your welcome. And thank you for coming in here"

After that Ashley flashed a smiled and she dragged me away from the house. When we outside, Ashley sighed loudly and pulled something from her pocket, a Bluetooth piece and she put it on her ear.

"Wait here" she told me and she jogged to the car.

She argued with someone on the phone and Ashley kept shook her head, she waved her hand on the air and frowning. She sighed loudly and walked towards me again.

"Sorry" she mumbled and looked at me.

Her face is a bit red and her breath became unsteady, I put my hand on her forehead.

"Geez" I pulled my hand "You have a fever"

Ashley snorted "That's why I'm became dizzy when I walked"

I pushed her to the car "Let's get you back and I'll try to find some med to cool your temperature down"

"Whatever" she said and played with her bang.

-Line Break-

Ashley rested her head on her arm while I'm doing some research on my laptop, her temperature finally went down a bit. Then the door swung open and Dean with Harry behind him came in, Harry eyes quickly landed on Ashley sleeping figure.

"Hey" he nudged her and, Ashley just mumbled and she pushed Harry hand.

"She just drink some med" I explained "Her temperature a little bit high before"

Harry sighed "She really pushing herself hard, well I'll let her asleep for now" and he sat on the bed, he took of his jacket and put it beside him.

"So, what do you get?" I asked.

"I asked the kid" Harry said "His name is Max, and he pretty nice when I spoke with him. But, when I asked about his father, he just became distant again, like he didn't want to talk about his own father. He almost looked afraid of something"

"The house is clean" Dean added "I already searched the second floor and found nothing, is clean"

I sighed and closed my laptop "So, what's going on here?"

"Normal suicide I guess" Harry conclude "Sometimes that thing happened"

I pursed my lips, I wanted to argue about that but, Harry and Ashley still didn't know about my ability. When I saw something happened in my vision or dream, something bad is happened, our kind of bad. And I'm not giving up, there's clearly something off.

"Harry?"

I turned and found Ashley already up, she blinked several time and stretched herself. Harry smiled and he moved closer to Ashley and put his hand on Ashley forehead. Ashley cheek turned slightly pink and her eyes avoided Harry's sea blue one.

"Your temperature already normal" he said and patted Ashley head gently "That's good"

"It's just a little fever" Ashley said "It's not going to kill me"

Suddenly a pain shot from my head, I gasped and fell on the floor. Dean rushed to my side and he held my arm, and helped me up. Those visions came to me again, and this is the weird part, I'm not even asleep yet, I was wide awake. I saw Mr. Miller brother Rodger, he walked home with his groceries on his hand. When he entered his apartment, his window near the kitchen opened up, Rodger stopped putting his groceries in his fridge and closed the window again. When he turned to face the fridge again, the window is open again. Rodger sighed loudly when he felt the chilly wind brushed his neck, he turned looked at the window, and he closed it again and made sure that he locked the window. But when he continued to put his groceries in the fridge again. Then the lock is turn on its own and the window opened again, Rodger cursed under his breath and he walked to the window again, this time he leaned on the window and let his head outside while his body inside, he turned so his neck face the edge of the window, when he tried to fix it suddenly the window came down and decapitated him, the blood splashed on the window and his head fell on the road.

"Sam!" Dean shook me.

I gasped and tried to focus on my surrounding, I turned and faced Dean who looked at me worriedly.

"It's happening again" I said and massaged my temple, my head is still throbbing "Rodger Miller is going to die"

**Harry POV**

I quickly drove to the Miller's house with Ashley by my side, she insisted that she's fine and wanted to come with me while Sam and Dean checked on Rodger Miller. Our duty is to watch the Miller house, to see if anything strange is happening. My instinct said something clearly wrong with Miller's family, I quickly out my Bluetooth piece on my ear and called Yamato.

"Harry, its night and pretty late" Yamato said.

"Yamato, can you helped me" I asked him and stopped not too far away from Miller's house "Can you dig the Miller's family past. I think something wrong happened with this family"

I heard Yamato furiously typing on the other side "Give me a sec"

I waited patiently while tapping at the steering wheel "So?" I asked.

"Well, I pulled something and you right" Yamato said "An accident happened 22 years ago when Max Miller still a baby, a fire in the nursery and his real mom died at the fire"

And?" I asked again.

"Let see. Ah, some of the neighborhood called the police when Max still a kid, domestic abuse. The father and his brother beating Max up, and the step mother did nothing. Broke the poor kid arms and the kid even a frequent a local hospital"

"So, the kid is the main suspect" I said "But, how he did that? He nowhere near the garage and the car when it happened. And Yamato, I wanted you to searched on the Winchester"

Silent. "Winchester? For what?" Yamato asked.

"Its Sam" I said "He had a vision about Rodger death"

I heard Yamato typing again "His father John Winchester is amazing hunter. And his past….." Yamato cleared his throat "Shit! His mother also died in a fire, a guess what, the fire broke out from the nursery, 22 years ago"

"It's not a coincident that he here" I said "And with Max as our main suspect"

"I'll dog further about this fire in the nursery from 22 years ago" Yamato said "Something is happening, with those fire and Sam abilities. I'll tell you when I find it"

Yamato closed his phone.

I sighed and rested my head on the steering wheel, something definitely fishy around here. A theory came, telekinetic, an ability to move object without touching it. Yamato told me about it once and a very few people had this abilities, perhaps Max is that few people. If he can moved object without touching it then he is the main suspect of his father death. He can closed the garage door and turned the engine on, so his father died of lack of oxygen.

"Would you care explain to me?" Ashley voice brought me back to reality.

I turned to face her, Ashley green eyes looked at me, demanding me to explain everything.

"I'm not so sure" I said "I need more evidence"

Ashley scoffed "Really? Just tell me"

I rubbed the back of my neck "Well, don't you think it's strange that all the incident happened around Miller's family. So, I asked Yamato to do some research. And I found that the only son, Max has the motive"

Ashley tilted her head "How so?"

"His mother died in a fire, in his nursery 22 years ago. The current mother is a step mother. And his father and uncle, abused him after that. Max father blame him for his mother death" I explained.

"I don't get it. Max not in the crime scene when it's happened" Ashley looked at me straight in the eye.

"I have a theory. Somehow Max has telekinetic power, he able to move objet without touching it" I explained.

"But that's crazy!" Ashley insisted.

I held my hand up "I'm not finished. Remember Sam, not too long ago he had a vision about Rodger death, and that's not normal. So, I asked Yamato to search his back ground"

"And?" Ashley leaned towards me.

I blushed a bit at her action "His mother died too, in a fire, in his nursery, 22 years ago"

Ashley face turned slightly pale "No way…."

"It's not a coincidence" I said and looked at the Miller's house "Tow guys, same past and both of them have super power, It had to be connected somehow"

Ashley jumped from her seat suddenly "Damn it!"

She searched her jeans pocket and pulled her phone "Hello? Sam? Okay I put you on speaker"

Ashley put the phone on her lap and she pushed the loudspeaker button.

"Rodger dead. Decapitated, but no one is here" Sam said.

I froze at his words, so what he saw on his 'visions' is happening. I quickly turned to Miller's house, then a hooded figure came into my view. I narrowed my eyes at the figure, when the figure arrived at the front door of Miller's house, opened his/her hood, my jaw dropped when I saw Max Miller scanned his front yard before he entered his house and closed the door.

"Uh, Sam" I said "I'll call you later, I need to confirm something"

After that the call ended, I took a deep breath and called Yamato again.

"The result" I said quickly without saying hello or good night.

"Impatient are you?" Yamato sighed "I already find your list, the people who have past like Sam and Max. Their mom died in fire 22 years ago in nursery, and I have newspaper article about some of them. And about their abilities, they have one, just like Sam and Max. I already emailed the file to you, you can read it."

"What's going on here, Yamato?" I asked "People don't get super power that easily, and have the same past"

"I have a theory" Yamato said "I dig around and pulled some string, a theory come up, but I don't know whether it's true or not. One person with the abilities said, they often dreamed about a man with yellow eyes"

My brain stopped, my heart stopped for a moment "…what?" I asked.

"Yellow eye demon" Yamato said tiredly "But, that only a guess. So, don't act rush Harry, remember you cannot beat him yet. Beside if you after him now, you only put you and Ashley in danger." Yamato warned me.

I gripped the steering wheel "I won't" I growled.

"And about Ashley past" Yamato continued "I found her mother roommate at the time she met Ashley father. Maybe you can asked her. Her name in Annie Hopwood, 54 years old, live in New York. I already emailed you the detail"

I took a quick glanced on Ashley who looked at me with curious "I'll tell her"

"Okay" Yamato yawned "And good night"

Yamato ended the call and I stared at the Miller's house.

"So?" Ashley asked me again.

I quickly explained everything and her eyes went wide when I mentioned yellow eye demon might involve in all of this. But, when I told her about the lead Yamato found that involving her parent, her expression darkened.

"I didn't know" she whispered "I'm too afraid to hear it"

"It's okay Ash" I said and patted her head reassuringly "I'll be there with you"

A small smile formed on her lips "Thank you Harry"

"Let's head back to our room" I said "We need some rest, beside we need to stop Max tomorrow"

"And about the information?" Ashley asked "Should we tell Sam and Dean?"

"Not, yet" I said and looked her "We need more information"

"Okay then" Ashley nodded and she yawned again "Gosh, I'm so sleepy"

I laughed and turned my car on "Okay then, let's head back"

**And that's it for now..**

**Give me review okay, to make this story better**

**And see you next time**

**I'll try to update it as fast as I can, kay**

**Bye, bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, here's the new chapter**

**I hope you like it**

**I don't own Supernatural**

**Chapter 8**

**Harry POV**

Ashley chewed her lower lips as she faced her coffee, she looked a bit stressed. Her eyes kept averting mine and she looked at the window with anxiety.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked.

Ashley flinched and she quickly shook her head "No...no, I just, um, tired"

I watched her closely "Tired huh?"

Well, I'm not surprised. Last night she tossed and turned in her sleep, she kept mumbled 'go away' and 'stay away'. When, I shook her body, her eyes snapped open and I saw crystal blue, staring at my sea blue eyes. I flinched slightly and gulped slowly, Ashley looked at me and she's breathing heavily.

"Let me go" she demanded, and her voice is sound so different, like there's three of her talked at the same time.

I quickly pulled my hand "Uh, nightmare?" I asked.

Ashley still stared at me with her blue eyes, and I started to sweating bullet "Uh, Ash?" I waved my hand in front of her.

Ashley blinked several times and her eyes flickered to her usual emerald green, she clutched her head and groaned loudly. I sat in her bed and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Did I just…?" she asked and closed her eyes tightly "God, no"

"What happened?" I asked.

Ashley refused to look at me completely "Never mind" she said quickly and she back into her sleeping position again "Just a stupid dream"

And she left me right there. So many question appeared in my mind, but Ashley clearly didn't want to answer me and she avoided me.

Ashley jumped slightly when the dinner door opened and Sam with Dean behind him entered the dinner, they walked towards us and they looked tired and at lost.

"Morning" Dean said cheerfully and took a seat right next to Ashley.

My eyes twitched "Morning"

Sam slumped right beside me and he massage his temple "I don't get it at all" he groaned "This case is killing me"

I wanted to tell them the truth but, I decided this not the right time to tell them. But, hey I wanted to help them, especially after Sam took care of Ashley when she sick last night.

"Hey, Sam" I said "Why don't you check the Miller's family back ground"

"Why?" he asked and turned to face me.

"Don't you think is strange that the incident only revolving in Miller's family? I guess something happened back then." I explained and tapped the table slowly "And guess what? I get their old address, so why don't you and Dean visit their old house and asked around?"

I pushed a piece of paper to Sam and Sam took it "Maybe you have a point. Okay, we will check it out"

"And why suddenly Ashley quiet? Usually she insulted me when she sees me" Dean interrupted.

I glanced at Dean "I don't know. She refused to talk to me since last night"

"Are you guys having a fight?" Dean asked.

"No, if she mad at me. She will throw punches at me, not give me silent treatment like this" I answered.

Dean nodded and he turned to face Ashley "Hey, Ash. Princess" he tapped Ashley shoulder.

Ashley didn't budge, she just stared at the empty road from her seat. Dean cleared his throat and looked at Ashley.

"Hey, Princess wake up" he said and put his hand on Ashley shoulder.

The next thing is, Ashley turned and her hand gripped Dean's wrist, the worst thing is, her eyes, is not emerald green anymore, it's crystal blue and it's glowing brightly.

"Leave me alone!" she said loudly and her voice is like last night when she woke up from her night mare.

Ashley glared at Dean coldly and she's frowning. Dean now sweating bullet and he tried his best not to hide under the table or ran away from her. Even Sam just stared at Ashley with horror looks, he glued to his seat and couldn't even budge an inch. Ashley now radiated power and a bit killing intent, she still glaring at Dean and Dean started to gulp and sent me distressed look.

"Ashley" I tried to speak calmly despite the fact I wanted to smash the window glass and ran away from this place as fast as I can "You scared us, could you please um, tone down your glaring and your eyes color?"

Ashley turned to me slowly, and I saw a hint of recognition in there. Her eyes started to get dimmer and finally stopped glowing although it is stayed in crystal blue. She sighed loudly and grabbed her hair in frustration, something clearly bothering her and I'm getting more and more curious.

"Hey Ashley can I talk to you?" I asked seriously "Now and just both of us, in my car"

I looked at her seriously and Ashley just nodded curtly, before told Dean to move so she can get out from her seat. Dean quickly stood up and made a way for Ashley, his eyes still watched her, like expecting her to glare at him with those glowing eyes. I followed Ashley and paid our food, when we outside Ashley already leaned on my car and her eyes closed, she lost on her own thought.

"Could you tell me, why are you so snappy this day?" I asked gently.

Ashley eyes opened and she looked at my feet "You wouldn't believe me anyway"

I walked closer and lifted up her chin, forced her to face me "Try me"

Ashley looked at me and she sighed in defeated "Fine. Last night, had a nightmare. A vivid one, I was in Miller's house and there I met…" her voice broke and she shook her head "I met yellow eyes demon"

Ashley lips trembling and a sob threatened to escape, I quickly pulled her in a hug and rubbed her back "It's okay, tell me what he want"

Ashley buried her face on my chest "He…he talked about my ability, that I inherit it from my father, my real father"

I tensed at her words, Yellow eye demon knew her real father, and this is news to me.

"What if my father isn't human?" she asked "What if I'm not human at all?"

I pulled myself and looked into her, honestly some part of me said that Ashley isn't totally human, her strength, ability, agility and stamina almost surpassed normal human being.

"Ash, you are human" I said and cupped her cheek.

"Then why yellow eyes demon so interest in me?" she asked.

A theory came up, maybe he past is like Sam and Max, after all Ashley mom died when she is still a baby. Maybe her abilities just like Sam and Max.

"I don't know" I answered honestly "But even if you weren't human, I'll never leave you or hunt you. After all you are precious to me"

I wiped her tears and smiled "I promise" I added.

A small smile formed on her lips and she leaned towards me "Thank you" and she kissed me on my cheek near my lips.

A blushed started to creep on my cheek when she did that to me, my heart started to beat faster. Ashley wiped her eyes and cheek, before she turned into her old self.

"So, what our next move?" she asked.

"Well, maybe apologized to Sam and Dean" I said and smirked at her expression "You scare the crap out of them"

Ashley pouted and she crossed her arms "Fine, but because you asked me for it"

Then she entered the dinner again, only to bump into Dean. Ashley staggered back and shook her head, she looked up and sighed in annoyance when she saw Dean. Dean quickly raised his hand and stepped away slowly from Ashley.

"Whoa, easy there. Don't go all Terminator at me" he said.

Ashley raised one of her eyebrow "Terminator? Really?"

"I can't help it" Dean protested "Sometimes you are scared the crap out of me. With those glowing eyes and eerie voice"

Ashley smirked "Dean Winchester, a great hunter, afraid of a girl smaller than him." Then she laughed "A great blackmail material"

Dean eyes widened at this "Whoa, are you trying to black mail me?"

I sighed in defeated when Ashley eyes glinted evilly "Maybe yes, maybe not" Ashley said slowly.

"Ashley" I called her.

She turned and I flicked my finger to her forehead "Don't be rude, apologize" I chided her.

"Geez, fine." She sent me evil look "Onii-chan"

I chocked at her word, did she just called me? No, that's way too creepy.

"Don't call me that" I said and rubbed my forehead "It's so wrong at many level"

Ashley pouted cutely and I blushed at that sight "And stopped looking at me like that" I said and turned away.

Ashley snickered "Fine." Then she cleared her throat loudly "Dean Winchester. I humbly apologize for scaring you, please accept my apology"

Now Dean chocked and he looked Ashley with horror looks, he turned to me "Dude, is she always like this?" he asked.

"Not really" I answered and looked at Ashley who still bowed to Dean.

"What's your answer Dean Winchester?" Ashley asked again in her regal voice "Shall I kiss your boots as a sign of my deepest apology?"

"Okay, okay, I apologize you and stopped that, people are watching and they give me dirty looks here" Dean said quickly and Ashley straightened her body.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Ashley jumped towards him and clung to his neck, like a koala. I gaped at this sight, and I'm not jealous because I knew Ashley just pranked Dean. Even Sam sent Ashley disbelieved looks, his mouth went agape when he saw all of this.

"Thank you master!" Ashley said and sniffed "Thank you, for sparing me!"

Dean just stood there, froze, he just couldn't process the whole things. Ashley kissed Dean's cheek shortly before she innocently walked and stood beside me.

"There, happy" she said, back to her snappy self when she's around Dean.

I laughed hard at this, even Sam started to follow my lead and he laughed. Dean finally recovered from his shock and his face turned bright red.

"Did she just…" he look at lost "What just…"

"She's pranked you Dean" Sam said between his laughed "She just puling your legs"

"Did she just manipulate me?" Dean asked in surprised.

"I can be quite manipulative you know" Ashley said mischievously.

Dean sighed in defeated "Remind me not to upset you again. I'm afraid what will you make me do next time"

"So, what our next move?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Miller's house" I said "You two, you should check the place I told you"

"Okay" Sam said "Let's meet up at the Miller's house if I find something. That family have a lot to answer"

-Line Break-

I knocked the door and waited someone to open it, Ashley behind me looked nervous, she kept biting her nails. I put my hand on hers and pushed her hand down.

"Don't be nervous" I said "We can say that we're siblings"

She chuckled nervously "Really? We don't have the same looks, no, we are different"

"Different mother, same father" I said again "We can said that"

She scoffed "Yeah right, different father"

I flinched mentally when she said that "Touchy subject?"

Ashley looked grim for a moment before she back to her usual self "Fine, we'll go with it. Let's just hope they didn't suspicious"

Then the front door open and Max eyes went wide when he saw us.

"Father" he said when he saw me and he raised her eyebrows when he saw Ashley "Uh, you are the new neighbor my mom talk about, right?"

Ashley quickly nodded "Is your mom here?"

Max watched her from top to bottom "Yeah, she's in the kitchen" and his eyes never leave Ashley.

I moved in front of Ashley to block Max from Ashley "Can we come in, we, uh wanted to talk to your mother"

"Fine, come in" he said and moved from the door "Wait in the living room, I'll call her"

Then Max disappeared into the kitchen, I felt a heavy thick aura around the house, like something bad will happened soon. Ashley and I sat on the couch, waited for Max and his mom appeared, I intended to ask them directly about their past. Then my phone rang, I pulled it from my pocket and saw Dean's name on the screen.

"Hello" I said "What is it Dean?"

"You right, something wrong with the Miller's family" and I heard engine sound "A fire broke out on Max nursery when he still a baby, his real mom died. Also…" Dean seemed hesitated a bit "Sam saw another vision"

I tensed a bit "About what?"

I heard a car honk and Sam's voice "Where are you Harry?"

"Uh, Miller's house" I answered.

"Ashley with you?" Dean asked again and cursed loudly, another honk.

"Yeah, she's with me" suddenly I froze "Don't tell me…"

"Both of you get out from that house" Dean barked "Sam saw Max killed both of you!"

Before I could answer, my phone flew from my hand to Max hand.

"You are not priest aren't you?" he asked slowly, his voice sound so cold.

"Max, give my phone back" I said and glared at him.

Max jaw tightened "You liar!" and he threw my phone across the window.

"Max calm down, okay" I tried to reason with him. "We just want to talk"

Suddenly a letter opener flew right at me and stopped only an inch from my throat "Give me a reason why shouldn't I kill you?"

I breathed slowly and looked at him "Max, we just wanted to…"

"If you killed him, then I'll kill you" I heard a gun cocked "Drop the letter opener or I'll redecorated your house with your brain!"

I heard Ashley voice and I turned slowly, Ashley held her gun and pointed it at Max. Ashley eyes not emerald green anymore, it's crystal blue and it's glowing, but she still sound like herself, I mean her voice still the same. The letter opener came closer and dropped into the ground, I let out my breath that I'm holding.

"Then talk!" he barked at us.

"Max, we knew about your past, and your real mother" I said slowly.

Max flinched visibly when he heard that, and the letter hovered in the air "How?" he asked dangerously.

My eyes glued on the latter opener that now swirled on the air innocently "I dug around, your mother died in a fire at your nursery" I gulped slowly "And after that your father and brother, they beat you up and your step mother just watch it and never help you"

The letter opener flew at me again and this time it stopped near my eyes.

"Hey!" Ashley barked again.

"Max, stop this" I said slowly "I know about your power."

"No one understand me!" he yelled and the letter opener dropped to the floor again "Everyone hates me! Even my own father, he kept blame me for what happen to mom!"

"Then finally 6 months ago, I started to have a headache and suddenly I can move object without touching them" he continued "At first I have a massive headache when I used it, but after some training, I can get used to it"

His eyes glinted dangerously at me "My father get what he deserve" he said in dangerous tone.

"And Rodger?" Ashley asked.

I turned to her only to saw she didn't lower her gun, but she looked hesitated. Max turned to her and his lips turned into sadistic grin.

"Serve his right" he said.

Max sat on the couch and he looked at Ashley "I met someone on my dream, a man with yellow eye"

My hand twitched when I heard that name "Tell me what he said!" I barked at him.

Max smirked and his eyes never leave Ashley "He said to me, to make her turned into his side"

Ashley lowered her guard down "What? Why?"

"You don't know?" Max raised his eyebrows "It's about your real father"

Ashley hand trembled slightly "Yeah, I already knew that. He visited me in my dream too"

Max lips formed a thinned line "Did he tell you your father name?"

Ashley rushed forwards and grabbed Max by his collar, she pulled him to her "Did he tell you?"

Max shrugged his shoulder "He told me not to tell you about it. He will be the one who will tell you all the truth"

Suddenly, Ashley pushed against the wall, and he hit the wall pretty hard, she chocked and fell into the floor. Ashley coughed and she quickly back into her feet, eyes flashed dangerously and she growling dangerously. I'm started to get worried, if Ashley and Max started to have a fight now, is going to be ugly.

"Ashley, clam down" I tried to calm her down.

Suddenly her gun floated and stopped at Ashley face, Ashley growl went deeper and she clenched her hand.

"Max, please" I pleaded.

When the trigger moved slightly and I quickly pulled my own gun "Max, don't push me"

Max kept focusing on Ashley "Shoot me, then I shoot her"

This is going nowhere fast, I sighed and I held my hand up, but my gun still on my hand "I'm going to drop my gun"

Ashley sent we 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' looked and her face turned red from anger. I put my gun on the couch and kept my hand in the air.

"Now why don't you…"

'BANG' I heard the gun firing, and another one, Max shot the gun twice and then I felt something hit my chest hard. I chocked and staggered back, I clutched my chest and fell into my knee.

"Harry"

After that I started to lose my consciousness and the darkness embrace me.

**Dean POV**

I quickly drove into Miller's house, my hand gripped the steering wheel tightly until my knuckle went white. Sam just had a vision about Ashley and Harry, in his vision both of them die, Harry first then Ashely. Sam kept calling Harry but he didn't answer, the last thing we heard is Max blew our cover, and that put Ashley and Harry in more danger.

"Picked it up, Harry! Come on man!" Sam kept murmured as he tried to contact Harry.

"Try Ashley" I said and turned to the right dangerously.

"I already try, but she won't answer!" Sam said and threw his phone on the dashboard.

I growled and hit the gas even deeper "Come on, come on"

"Max is dangerous" Sam said and ran his hand through his hair "I can't believe that he did all of that"

"Well, his father and his uncle is a jerk" I said as the matter of fact "But, Ashely and Harry are innocent, why he should kill them!"

Sam bit his thumb "They argue about something"

"What else you remember?" I asked.

"They talked about yellow eye demon and Ashely real father" Sam answered.

I hit the brake suddenly and Sam body jerked forward roughly, lucky he used his seat belt, if he's not, he probably going to get a concussion.

"Dean, I swear to God!" he exclaimed and glared at me "What was that for?!"

"What did you just say?" I asked again and I narrowed my eyes at Sam.

Sam rubbed his shoulder "I said, they talked about yellow eyes demon" he repeated.

I sighed and put my head on the steering wheel "What's the connection between them? Why I kept hearing its name when it involved around her?"

"Max know" Sam said "He know why. And he know the reason why we have this power"

"Her real father huh?" I said and lifted up my head.

"Did Dad know about this?" Sam asked.

I sighed in defeat and started to drive to Miller's house "I did, but he never called back"

Sam frowned and he turned to the window "Typical"

I glared at him "He must be doing some research or maybe get a tough case, he's a busy man" I defended dad.

Sam just sighed and he refused to look at me "Just, drive."

I frowned at his words but I decided to drop the matter, finally we arrived at Miller's house. Froze when I heard gunshot from inside. I quickly open the car door, readied my gun and rushed towards the front door. I kicked it open and found a most horrifying sight. Harry on the floor and he didn't move, while Ashley fought with Max. She got a few cuts on her cheek arm and shoulder, while Max had a bruise on his left cheek and a cut above his left eyebrow. A gun sat innocently on the floor not too far from them and a letter opener hovered in the air, circled Ashely dangerously. I cocked the gun and pointed it at Max direction.

"Max!" I yelled at him.

Max turned to me and his eyes is glinted with craziness, he smirked at me and snapped his finger, suddenly the letter opener flew and stopped only a mere inch to Ashley neck. Ashley stood still and she breathing heavily, and with every breath she took, her neck grazed thee letter opener, I saw blood started to trickle from her neck, staining the light brown carpet beneath her.

"One more step and she'll die" Max threatened me.

Ashley eyes twitched dangerously and she let out a growled "You asshole! I'll kill you myself!"

Ashley eyes glowed brighter and she let her killing intent went free, contaminated the heavy air. The air became heavier and scarier, I trembled slightly at this but I held my ground. I narrowed my eyes at Max who looked at me with unreadable look.

"Max!"

I turned and found Sam enter the house with a gun on his hand. Max growled at this and the letter opener moved a bit closer.

"Max, please stop" Sam pleaded "Just stop all of this"

Max barked out a laugh, a crazy one and that sent a shiver down to my spine "Stop?" he laughed and shook his head "It's too late for that"

"Max, please. I know what you are going through"

Max eyes glinted dangerously "Don't lie to me. You don't know me"

"Your mother died in fire 22 years ago in your nursery." Sam said and he walked closer "My mom died 22 years ago too, right at my nursery"

"I'm a freak!" he yelled.

"I got those power too" Sam said calmly "It started 6 months ago"

Max scowled "How did you know?"

"Because I have one like yours too" Sam said "I can see the future. Like, what are you doing right now, I already saw it. It started when I fell asleep, but lately I see it when I'm wide awake"

"Are you already met him too?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"Yellow eye demon?" Sam asked, and Max nodded "No, I haven't yet"

Max scoffed "Than you don't know anything"

"Just, let her go okay" Sam tried to argue "She has nothing to do with it"

Max laughed again, this time harder "She's has everything to do with it Sam"

"Let. Her. Go!" I growled.

"Yellow eye demon wants her alive" Max said "He said, if I gave her to him. He will give me anything I want"

"Really? And you believe him?" Ashly retorted "He's a fucking demon you idiot! He's lying"

"Max, listen to me" Sam said carefully "He's lying to you"

The letter opener dropped to the ground and Max breathed heavily "Are you sure?"

"Trust me Max. After all we are the same" Sam said and forced a smile.

Suddenly the letter opener flew and stabbed Ashley right on her shoulder, Ashley let out a cried of pain and she fell on the floor. Next thing, the gun on the floor flew into the air and Max pointed it at Sam direction.

"I swear to God kid" I growled and took a step forwards "Drop the fucking gun now!"

Max turned to me and suddenly he's on the floor. Ashley stood up and she clutched her right shoulder, her eyes glowed even brighter and she let put an angry growled. She flicked her right hand and Max body flew through the kitchen and he hit the fridge hard.

"You want to fucking play with me!" Ashley said angrily "Then let see, who has the strongest telekinetic"

Two knife from the kitchen flew and hovered steadily on the air, Ashley walked slowly to the kitchen while Max shook his head. Max eyes went wide when he saw Ashley with two kitchen knife right by her side. Max scrambled to his feet and moved near the sink, only to fell on his ass again. Ashley moved her head slightly and the kitchen knife flew straight to Max, Max froze in place when the kitchen knife embedded at the counter behind him, near his ear, he got a cut on his left cheek and on his right ear. And Max growled angrily, the kitchen knife dislodge itself from the counter and hovered in front of him steadily. Max eyes narrowed and the kitchen knife went straight to Ashley face, Ashley raised her hand and the kitchen knife stopped mid-air.

"Wow" I couldn't say anything when I saw both of them.

Ashley flung her hand to the right side and the kitchen knife went straight to the window, only to lodge itself on the window frame. Max looked at the gun and he brought it closer to his, Max shoot the gun at Ashley, but again Ashley stop it by a flick of her hand. The bullet stopped mid-air, and my jaw dropped at this.

"Damn it" I muttered under my breath "What is she?"

Ashley dropped the bullet to the floor and she smirked mischievously at Max "What, you want me to catch the bullet with my teeth next? My pleasure"

Max growled at her "Don't fuck with me!"

He shot the gun again and Ashley easily dodge it "You are a bad shooter Max."

The gun suddenly flew towards Ashley and she pointed it back to Max "This is how you shoot, boy!"

Ashley shoot the gun and it hit Max arm, Max fell on the floor and he screamed in pain. Ashley clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"You are no fun" she pouted and threw the gun.

The gun landed next to me, I just looked at the gun and at Ashley next. She's completely different from her usual self, right now she acted like a hunter, a hunter who cornered her prey. Max looked up and he hissed at Ashley.

"Stop! Please, stop!" he said and winced in pain.

"You should stopped before you shoot Harry you asshole!" Ashley barked and I swore the window vibrated when she yelled.

"Ashley" I called her "Hey, Ash can you ease up a bit on him" I tried to talk to her.

Ashley let out a snarl and her head turned sharply to me, I quickly stepped back when her crystal blue eyes looked at my green one. I gulped and looked at her, even though I want to get the hell away from this place.

"What did you say?!" she asked, her voice went a bit higher. The window vibrated again when she did that.

"Ash, don't kill him" I said calmly and forced a smile "He's not deserve it"

"Shut. Up. Dean Winchester" she said dangerously.

I flinched violently when she said my full name. I'm usually not easily get scared, but I didn't knew why when I faced Ashely when she's angry, every fiber and muscle in me told me to run away as far as I can from her.

"Ash, please" I pleaded "You are going to regret it"

Ashley stalked towards me and she stop right in front of me. Her aura became stronger and heavier, I could felt her killing intent from her. I lowered my gun and held her shoulder carefully

"Ash, please stop" I said and looked straight at her eyes.

Ashley body tensed when we heard Max grunted and he stood up. Ashley turned back quickly and she crossed her arms.

"What?" she barked.

The gun flew into the air again and Max pointed it at me…MY FREAKING DIRECTION. Ashley let out a menacing growl that could sent a man ran away and hiding behind the rock. Ashley raised her hand and Harry gun also flew into her side.

"Want to see who the better shooter is?" Ashley asked coldly.

I grabbed her arm and forced her to lower her arm down "Ashley, enough!" I said louder this time.

Then I heard two gunshots and I winced at the sound. Max dropped to the ground and he clutched his shoulder area and he slumped on the ground, his breath became heavy and his eyes, widened in surprised and looked at something straight behind me. I turned and found Harry, yeah right FREAKING HARRY stood behind me and held a gun on his hand.

"Enough!" he said and winced slightly "Gosh, it hurts" he said and massage his chest.

Harry opened his shirt and my jaw dropped when I saw bullet proof vest strapped on his chest. He opened the bullet proof vest and I saw a pretty huge bruise near where's his heart at. I saw Sam winced slightly when he saw Harry back, and I raised my eyebrows at his action. Harry turned to Ashley and he frowned when he saw her condition, bleeding shoulder, a couple cuts on her arm and face and bruises. His frowned went deeper when he saw Ashley eyes, he walked towards Ashley slowly and he hugs her carefully.

"It's okay" Harry said "I'm here"

Ashley whole body tensed when Harry hugged her "How?" she asked "How could you still alive. He shot you"

Harry let out a strained laugh "I wore bullet proof vest. So the bullet didn't kill me, still it hurt like hell though"

Ashley pushed Harry away and her eyes still crystal blue, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She's angry I can tell that, her shoulder shook and her hand trembled, she tried to calm herself down, tried to surpass her anger. After a couple of minutes Ashley opened her eyes slowly and I exhaled slowly when her eyes turned to normal, emerald green.

"Don't you…" her voice sound shaky "Don't" Ashley looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled apologetically "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you"

Ashley shook her head "Baka" she whispered.

Harry hugged Ashley and he put his forehead on hers "Sorry"

Ashley hand moved to his cheek and she looked up "You owe me a lot of things, Hero"

Ashley smiled a little and kissed Harry.

"Whoa, okay" I said and turned around "I didn't see that, at all"

I put my gun back into the back of my pants and crossed my arms, Sam beside me just smiled at the sight of Harry and Ashley kissing.

"Uh, guys" I said and waved my hand, my back till facing them "We got injured man here and a missing woman."

Something hit the back of my head, I cursed loudly and turned around. A small pillow rested near my feet and I glared at Sam, Sam quickly shook his head and he pointed at Ashley with his thumb.

"Baka" Ashley said and she crossed her arms.

"Now, then" Harry said and he wrapped his hand on Ashley waist "Where's Mrs. Miller? Sam do you see her in your vision?"

"No" Sam answered and he seemed a bit down "I didn't see her at all"

"She might be dead" Ashley said grimly "Or maybe Max locked her up somewhere"

"Shh" I said and held my hand up in the air.

"Wha…" Ashley tried to protest at my attitude.

"Just shut up" I hissed and tried to sharpen my hearing.

I heard someone banging at the nearby closet and yelling "I heard something in the second floor. Someone yelling and some banging, it could be Mrs. Miller"

"We will check it out" Sam said and turned to Harry "You two just wait here and take some rest, you both need it" then he turned to look at Max who still unconscious "And keep an eye of him"

Harry just nodded "Okay, we'll wait here. Oh, and guys" Harry smiled at us "Thank you and be careful"

**Ashley POV**

I guess we are lucky enough that Mrs. Miller decided to take care the problem and didn't report us to the police. She just said that she'll handle it when the police came, and told us to just go. And we heeded her advice and quickly went back to our motel and took a quick meeting in the Winchester's room. We had a lot of things to discuss, including my own power and the stunt that I did in Miller's house. All of us just sat there, the atmosphere turned awkward quickly. My hand started to get wet from sweat, even though it's cold outside. We eyeing each other, waiting for someone to open the conversation. Dean and Sam looked at me than Harry, from their eyes they are waiting for explanation from me, about my power.

"So?" Dean spoke first "What do you guys hide?"

"How did you get that power?" Sam asked and looked straight at me.

I bit my lips "I didn't know. It just happened by itself" I answered, half of it is a lie. They still didn't know that I can exorcise demon just by touching them and killed them.

"Did your mom died in the fire too?" Sam asked.

I shook my head "She's died after I born" I answered "And about my father, I never knew him. Never met him"

"Yellow eye demon know about it" Dean said and looked at Ashley "How?"

I sighed and played with my hair that cover my face "Don't know. Yellow eyes only encourage me to awaken my true power, true abilities. That's all he ever said to me"

I looked at Sam and Dean, Sam looked tensed while Dean looked lost in thought.

"And you Sam?" Harry asked "I think it's your time to explain"

"Well, as you know sometimes I have a vision" Sam explained "At first I have it when I asleep as a dream, but lately I saw it when I'm awake"

"Have you ever met yellow eye demon?" Harry asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other "Only hear it, never met him in person"

Harry sighed "I've met him once, when I was a kid. He slaughter my whole family, and left me with Hikari, my imotou, little sister" Harry opened his shirt again and showed his scar to Sam and Dean "He leave me this, to remind me of him. He wanted me to hunt him down"

"He killed my family too" I said and lowered my head "He snapped my mother neck and use some kind of mojo on my father"

Sam and Dean looked at each other "And yet you two met each other and hunt together? Aren't that a bit suspicious" Sam asked in surprised.

"I bet he's planning on something" Dean added "This yellow eye demon"

"I'm aware of that" Harry said and wore his shirt again "But, I couldn't guess what he want"

"And?" Dean asked "How do you know about this case? We knew from Sam damn vision, and he dragged my ass here in the middle of night"

Harry rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "From a friend, he heard about this and give this job to us" Harry looked apologetic "I'm sorry I can't give you more than that, he prefer remain hidden"

"Seriously?" Sam raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"He's shut in type" Harry said "Didn't like stranger, and has trusting issue. Since my incident"

"I bet he's such a nerd like Sam" Dean snickered.

Harry smirked at Dean "You can say that"

"Hey!" Sam protested "Jerk" he added.

I giggled at them "So, are we clear?" I asked.

"You still seem shady to me" Dean said and crossed his arm "But, well. We pretty much have been through a lot together, so yeah I can trust you."

"Same here" Harry agreed.

"Whoa" I smirked at both of them "You can agree on one thing" I turned to Sam "Maybe it's doomsday"

Sam chuckled at me "Yeah, you right."

Harry and Dean just rolled their eyes.

**So what do you think?**

**Give me some review okay**

**and tell me if I'm going too fast with the progression of the story**

**Bye, bye see you on the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, sorry for the long update**

**I have been so busy for the past month**

**But finally I can manage to finish this chapter**

**So, enjoy it for now**

**And sorry my bad grammar, English is not my mother language**

**I don't own Supernatural**

**Chapter 9**

**Ashley POV**

I sighed happily as I threw myself at the bed in front of me. Harry and I went back to Yamato place after we finished with our case. I buried myself on the soft pillow and smiled happily, no more crappy motel this time. I quickly pushed myself up and headed to the bathroom, I really needed hot shower right now, since every inch of my body screamed at me. I quickly entered the bathroom, stripped myself and entered the shower. I turned the water on and closed my eyes when warm water washed over me, I grabbed a shampoo and washed my hair, I could smell citrus and lemon from it, my favorite scent since is so refreshing, after that I continued to take the soap and washed every inch of my body. After I finished cleaning my body and hair, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I exited the shower and grabbed another pillow to dry my hair, I exited the bathroom and opened my bag. I took a pair of fresh underwear, white T-shirt and black short.

"Ash"

I threw the towel into the dirty clothes basket and headed to the door. I opened it a bit and found Harry stood there, he looked a bit tired but overall he looked fine. His hair still wet and he smiled gently at me.

"Can I come in?" He asked and ran his hand through his jet black hair "I want to talk to you"

I opened the door wider and stepped aside, giving some room so Harry can came in. Harry entered my room and he sat on the edge of my bed, staring at me. After I closed the door, I turned and faced him.

"Come here" Harry said.

I walked towards Harry "What is it?" I asked.

Harry suddenly wrapped his hand around my waist and forced me to sit on his lap, his face so close to mine that I could fell his breath tickling my cheek. I blushed at his action, but Harry didn't say anything he just look at me. Then he leaned closer and kissed me on my lips, before I could comprehend what just happened Harry pulled himself and he smiled at me.

"Harry?" I looked at his sea blue eyes "Um, what's wrong?"

"I just want to hold you" he said calmly.

My blush went even deeper "Um, why?"

Harry chuckled lightly "What? I cannot hold a girl that I care deeply"

"Oh" I said a bit disappointed, I really hope he will said he loved me.

"Don't look so disappointed" Harry said and one of his hand already on my cheek.

"But…" I protested but Harry silenced me again, by kissing me.

"What? You want me to say it?" Harry raised one of his eyebrow "Aren't this is obvious?"

"I-It is not like that!" I answered quickly "I just, want to hear it from you."

Harry laughed and put his forehead on mine "Fine then" he moved to my ear and whispered "Aishiteru"

I threw my hand and wrapped it around his neck, I buried my face on the crook of his neck. Took all his scent.

"I love you too, Hero" I said and smiled.

Harry chuckled and he lifted up my chin so I faced him, his sea-blue eyes looked at me. He closed our distance and he kissed me again. More deep and passionate this time, my hand moved to the back of his neck, while the other moved to his jet black hair. He licked the bottom of my lips asking for an entrance, I smiled at this and opened my mouth. Harry quickly explored every inched of my mouth and our tongue battled for dominance. His hand on my hair and the other still on my waist, pulling me closer. Finally we both pulled ourselves and grasping for oxygen, Harry chuckled and rested his forehead to mine.

"First time?" he asked.

I just nodded at him "You know that I never had a boyfriend before right?"

He chuckled and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulled me closer to him, he kissed me lightly "I guess, I'm lucky?"

I giggled "You better be"

Harry put me on my bed and he hovered above me, he put his hand besides my head, locking me in "What now Princess?"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him lightly "Entertain me Hero"

Harry opened up his shirt and I opened mine, we threw it to the side of the bed. Harry stopped me for a moment and he looked at the corner ceiling of the room.

"Yamato" he yelled "A little privacy would be nice! And no night vision dude!"

"He saw it!" I squeaked and looked at Harry with horror looks.

"Well, he saw our little make out session" Harry said and he pushed me gently to the bed.

My faced turned bright red "This is so embarrassing"

Harry didn't let me complained again as he locked his lips into mine. My eyes widened at this and I pushed him lightly.

"No surprised attack allowed" I pretended to pout.

"All is fair in love and war" he said and grinned.

"Cheater" I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He laughed at me and kissed again, my hand trailed down to his back and accidentally touched his scar. Harry body tensed slightly but he didn't pull himself, he allowed me to run down his scar with my hand. But for it, he asking for an entrance again and I happily allowed him. Harry stroke my hair and one of his hand already on my back, he pulled me into him, deepening the kiss. I pushed him lightly, and breathed heavily. Harry smiled at me and he pushed himself from me, I frowned at him at first, I didn't want his warmth leaving me, I wanted him to stay with me. I grabbed his arm and Harry looked at me with questioned look.

"What?" he asked.

"Stay with me" I said "Don't leave me"

Harry smiled gently as he laid besides me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I squealed like a little girl when he did that, Harry kissed my forehead and laughed.

"Happy?" he asked.

I just nodded and rested my head against his bare chest "Thank you Hero"

Harry just nodded and he pulled the blanket to cover our body "Good night Ash" he said and kissed me lightly.

"Good night Harry" I said and smiled at him.

-Line Break-

I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing that I saw is Harry muscled chest. I smiled at this and snuggled closer towards him, buried my face into his chest. Harry shifted a little and mumbled, his hand wrapped my waist and pulled me closer. I looked up and kissed him softly, Harry mumbled and his eye opened up a little.

"Morning Hero" I said cheerfully.

Harry blinked and he yawned "Morning Ash"

He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head "Come on, we still have to train. Well, train you"

I pouted as Harry detached himself from me and he sat on the edge of my bed. I quickly climbed down my bed and walked towards the bathroom, but when I walked past Harry, he wrapped his hand on my waist and pulled me into his lap. I yelped at his action and Harry buried his face on my neck.

"On, the second though let stay like this for a moment" he said.

My face turned bright red "Uh, Har-" I squeaked when his breath practically on my right ear.

He moved my hair from my back and exposed my neck, he kissed it and I yelped "Ha-Harry"

I could felt he smirked against my skin "Found your weak spot" he said teasingly.

Then he moved to the side of my neck and kissed it too, I covered my mouth with my hand, prevent a moan escaped from my mouth.

"You ticklish huh?" he said again.

"You-You-" I said and gulped when he buried his face on the side of my neck "This is not fair!"

His hand moved to the side of my cheek, he moved my face so I faced him. Harry smirked and he kissed me "Well, what about now?"

I blushed madly at his gesture "Uh,uh…"

"Well?" he's waiting for my answer.

"I-I have to take a shower and train?" I answered sheepishly.

Harry frowned "Really?"

"You said it ear-ACK! Not there" I squeaked again when Harry kissed my neck.

"Okay, I'm done" Harry said and he let me go "Now, take a shower."

"What?" I whined.

"What? You want to shower with me?" Harry said and raised his eyebrow.

I quickly shook my head and hurried to the bathroom.

-1 hours later-

I walked to the kitchen, my stomach already rumbled and I practically hadn't ate anything since yesterday. In the kitchen I found Yamato butler, Sebastian, cooking something, and both boys, Yamato and Harry sat on the kitchen counter. Harry already changed his clothes and he yawned a little.

"Hey guys" I said and sat near Harry.

"Morning" Yamato said and he turned to face Harry "Have fun last night?"

Harry chocked on his coffee while I looked down, my hair covered my red face from Yamato. Yamato gave a light chuckled and he put his elbow on the counter, rested his chin at his hand and stared at me and Harry.

"I see. Second base?" he asked teasingly.

"Urusai!" Harry grumbled and he slammed his cup down on the counter.

"Baka" I mumbled under my breath.

"Relax, I will pretend I didn't see anything. Well, nothing interesting though" he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly I heard a fist made contact with something and loud 'THUD'. I turned and found Harry wrestled Yamato on the ground, I quickly jumped from my seat and wrapped my arm around Harry body and pulled him.

"Oh come on guys!" I yelled and tried to rip Harry from Yamato.

I managed to pull him, but Harry kept leaning towards Yamato with his fist ready to punch. Well, Harry is obviously way heavier than me, so I yelped and crashed to his back, pushing him towards Yamato who on the floor.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I said and pushed myself up "Are you guys o-?! SHIT!" I yelled and covered my eyes.

They KISSED each other, I knew it was an accident but still, STILL, my freaking eyes! Harry quickly pushed himself and ran to the sink, turned it on and began to wash his mouth. Yamato still on the floor, too stunned to move, until Sebastian let a loud sigh and he walked to his young master and helped him up.

"Sebastian…" I called his name slowly.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked politely.

"Can I have you knife?" I asked.

"What for?" he asked back.

"To poke my FREAKING eyes out!" I yelled "God, that image already burned in my minds! Argh! My poor and innocent eyes!" I sulked.

A hand hit my head lightly, I turned and my eyes went wide when Harry suddenly grabbed my collar and he crashed lips into mine, I gasped and he used that momentum to slip his tongue into my mouth. I grunted and tried to push him, but Harry already wrapped his arm securely on my waist and on my shoulder. I gave up and let him did it, Harry broke the kiss and he panted.

"Well, that should do it" he said casually "That should wash the bitter taste of HIS lips"

Then he leaved me stood there, I froze at his words "What?"

"Heh, yours didn't taste better" Yamato said as he walked towards me "Tch, hey Ash?"

"Yes?" I turned to face Yamato.

"Can I kiss you too? To erase his trace on my lips?" he asked and stopped right in front of me, invading my personal space.

"Huh!" I looked at him, my brain still in haywire state after Harry kissed me without any warning.

"Oi, Yamato. Back off!" Harry warned dangerously "She's mine, you know!"

Yamato smirked and he leaned towards me closer "She's not yours buddy. You are not married yet"

"Yamato!" Harry growled

Yamato pulled me towards him and he gave me a peck on the forehead. I stiffened at that gesture and froze in place. What's wrong with me today? Those two just kissed me out of nowhere?!

"HEY!" Harry yelled as Yamato walked to his seat casually.

"That should do it" Yamato said as he drank his coffee, his nose wrinkled a bit and he put down his cup, took 5 sugar cubes and put it in his coffee.

Harry scowled and he stared at his coffee intently "You always like that, since we're little. Your sense of common sense is a bit off"

Yamato sighed "It's normal. Beside I didn't steal her first kiss, unlike you. You steal mine, and I guess it's only fair if I kissed your girl for a revenge"

Harry chuckled "I forgive you this time. But, next time, I'll cut your hand"

"Possessive huh?" Yamato said in bored tone.

Harry looked at me "Of course I am. She's special after all"

I blushed at Harry words "Uh, thank you I guess?"

Harry gestured me to come closer, I walked towards him and sat on my previous seat. Harry took my hand and he squeezed it lightly. Sebastian put our breakfast in front of us, I quickly ate my breakfast, I'm ready for the first day of my training.

-Line Break-

I panted hard and sprawled on the gym floor. A wooden sword laid by my side, I looked at the ceiling and started to regret all of my decision to train with them. They are beast! They pushed me till my limit, I didn't know if I can keep it tomorrow.

"Boring" Yamato said as he looked at me.

"Excuse me?!" I said in hurt tone, he completely stepped on my pride.

"You moved sloppily" he stated.

"Urusai!" I yelled at him "it's my first time using a sword!"

"And you still have a lot to learn" Yamato said "Hand to hand combat, shooting, and you even don't use Harry katana, or use your chakra."

I sighed when Yamato mentioned all of that "That's, wow. I don't know what to say"

"But, not bad for first day" Harry walked to me and offered his hand.

I glared at his handsome face, he didn't even break a sweat! Yeah, he's sweating but, not as much as me. Urgh, maybe his being a grown up man, his stamina is obviously bigger than me. I accepted his hand and Harry pulled me up.

"Yo! Catch!" Yamato yelled and threw a cold mineral water bottle at me.

I caught it, opened it quickly and gulped the water greedily. Harry laughed when he looked at me before he too drank from his own bottle. I sighed in content and put the water bottle near me, Harry threw a towel at me, which I gladly accept and I wiped my sweat from my face and my neck.

"Five minute rest?" Harry asked.

I glared at him "15 minutes!"

"Fine. Well, we need to work for your poor stamina though" Harry said while sitting on the wooden floor.

"Sorry for my poor stamina!" I snapped.

Harry smirked "Sorry, sorry!"

I sat on the wooden floor and laid there, I stretched my body and sighed in contempt as I can rested my body. I heard someone laid besides me, I turned and saw Harry laid there with his eye closed, he opened one his eye when he noticed me staring at him.

"What?" he asked half teasingly "Do you expect me to lay here half naked?"

I quickly turned away from him and faced the ceilings "No!" I said hurriedly.

Harry pushed himself into sitting position "Your face said otherwise"

"Shut up!" I said and pushed myself into sitting position too.

"Come on" he said and grabbed my arm, forced me to stand up.

I protested when he did that "It's not even 5 minutes!"

He kept pulling me, I sighed and let him pulled me up. He took my wooden sword and handed it to me, I accepted it grudgingly and held it on my hand. Harry examined the way I held it and shook his head.

"You looked tensed" he said "Lower your hand" he said and put his hand on mine and lowered it.

I lowered the sword as he instructed and he pushed my shoulder down "Relax" he said "Don't be so tensed, if you tensed your swing will be weaken"

I took a deep breath and tried to relax "Like this?"

Harry sighed and he moved behind me, he put his hand on mine, both of them "You held it like this" he lowered my hand more "Don't grip it too tight, and lowered your shoulder. Your feet…" he kept instructed me while stood so close behind me, his breath practically brushed my neck, and it's hard to concentrated in this condition.

"Steady your breath" he said "1,2,1,2" he said calmly.

I closed my eyes again and tried to steady my breathing pattern, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. I let every muscle on my body relaxed and sharpened all my senses, just like Harry said. I opened my eyes slowly and found Harry grinned in front of me.

"Good job" he said and picked his own wooden sword "Now let's spar"

I nodded "Go easy on me okay. I just learned"

Harry smirked "I cannot promised you that"

After he finished speaking he charged at me, I quickly blocked his attacked and jumped back. I looked at him, tried to analyze his movement, but Harry already ran towards me. He swung his sword at my head and I quickly duck, his sword graze my hair, I tried to stab him in the stomach, but he quickly jumped back. This time I charged at him and swung my sword at his face, Harry dodged and he swung his sword at my hand and landed a hit on my right hand.

"1 point for me" he said cheekily.

I rubbed my right arm "Again" I said and turned into my fighting stances.

"Remember relax, don't think too much" he said again.

This time we managed to exchange some blows, and I kept the offensive while Harry on the defensive, but I failed again as Harry managed to hit my stomach. He hit it slowly, but it still hurt like hell. I clutched my stomach and panted hard.

"Our relationship didn't matter in here" he said sharply "You are my student, and I am your mentor! So stand up and face me again!"

I grunted and gripped my sword again. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, and moved according to my instinct. When I opened my eyes, I charged at Harry again. I swung my sword, aiming for his right arm, he blocked it and our sword locked. I pushed myself and grunted, I pulled my sword, put my right foot back, and I twirled myself while swung my sword at his stomach. Harry quickly blocked my sword and I swung at his head, Harry duck and aimed my feet. I jumped back and looked at him carefully, maybe I can disarm him? I looked at the way he gripped his sword, I have to weaken his grip though if I want to snatch his sword. I took another deep breath and Harry charged at me, I lunged at him and aiming his head. Harry blocked it, and I kept swung my sword, while eyeing his grip on his sword. When I saw his grip a little weaken, I quickly swung at his right hand, Harry blocked it. I twirled like before and swung my sword against his, Harry grunted as his gripped on his sword weakened. I slide the blade into his hand, grabbed his wrist, and forced his sword to fell from his hand with my own. When his sword fell from his hand I quickly grabbed it with my left hand, and positioned his sword behind his neck and my own sword pointing at his neck. We both panted hard and Harry looked at me with disbelieved look, we both fall in silence, our breath echoed through the silent gym.

"I can't believe it" Yamato said, breaking the silence.

I pulled Harry sword from the back of his neck and handed it to him "How is that?"

Harry grinned at me "Cool, I never saw that style before. But, I guess everyone have their own style to fight with sword right?" and he accepted his sword.

Harry patted my head "Keep that up, and in no time you can master it"

"Thank you" I said and grinned.

"Again?" Harry asked.

I nodded and tried to face him again. But this time, he went harder than before and my trick didn't work on him again. So he ended up hit me on the shoulder, knee, arm, head, and stomach again. I only managed to landed hit on his neck, face and feet. After 2 or 3 hours I didn't know how long, I sprawled on the floor again, panted harder than before and my arm already went numb.

"Time out!" I yelled "Unless you wanted to kill me!"

Harry chuckled and sat beside me "Tomorrow we will trained again at 9 a.m"

I whined at this "Oh, come on. I'm no robot you know"

Harry shook his head "This is for your own good, Ash"

I pouted "Fine, fine"

Harry laughed and he stood up, offering his hand at me. I accepted it and he pulled me up.

"Dinner?" he asked me.

"Later, let me take a warm bath with bubble" I said "Yuck, I'm so sticky!"

"Okay then" he said "See you at the kitchen!"

**Harry POV**

Maybe I went too hard to Ashley this morning when we trained her, I mean well, I beat her up pretty good when we sparred. I stripped myself as I walked into the shower, I turned on the shower. I saw a bruise formed on the part where Ashley hit me, she probably got a lot of bruise on her since I landed a lot of hit on her. I sighed at that thought, perhaps after dinner I will have a look on her, and helped her with the bruise. After I washed my hair and my body, I stepped out from the shower and dried myself with a towel. Walked outside with towel wrapped around my waist, changed into a pair of fresh shirt and pants, dried my hair of and walked to the kitchen. Yamato already there, a piece of chocolate cake in front of him also a glass of coffee.

"You sure want to eat that before dinner?" I asked and took a seat right next to him.

"Why not?" he asked while read a paper.

"Uh, I don't know" I said and shook my head "You know what never mind"

After 30 minutes we sat in silence, Ashley came in. Her hair is half wet, and she use black tank top and black short. I saw a bruise already forming on her neck, cheek, both arms, possibly her stomach, back, and her legs. She looked tired, extremely tired. She sat down next to me and put her face on the counter.

"I'm exhausted" she said "And my body ache!"

Sebastian arrived and put a glass of hot chocolate on front of Ashley and coffee for me. After that he put our dinner in front of us. Beef curry for me and Ashley, and a lot of cakes for Yamato. Ashley furrowed her eyebrows when he saw Yamato food.

"You can get diabetic you know" she commented.

Yamato ate his cake calmly "Not really"

"How can you get so thin if your food is consisted of cake and everything sweet?" she asked again, clearly curious.

Yamato tapped his forehead "Because I used it for thinking"

Ashley shook her head "I never understand you"

Yamato gave her small smile "Better that way"

Ashley sighed and looked at her food "I don't have any appetite. After YOU landed a hard blow on my stomach" she shot a glare at me.

"Just eat" I said and took a spoon along with a fork "And I'm sorry okay. You're who agree that I will go all out"

"Geez, heartless much?" Ashley took a spoon "I knew I said that, But I'm not a brick wall by the way."

I laughed and patted her head "I'll make it up tonight"

Ashley froze and her face turned bright red "Shut up!"

-Line Break-

"OUCH!" Ashley yelled and clutched her bed sheet, while I put some ointment on her bruise.

"Hold it still" I said gently.

"Yeah, I tried to hold back, from punching you in the face!" she hissed at me.

I intentionally pushed her bruise, causing her to curse at me loudly. She turned around and glaring dagger at me.

"You did that on purpose aren't you?" she accused me.

"That's an accident" I said innocently.

"Accident my ass" she pouted.

I put my hand on the back of her neck swiftly and pulled her face into mine, and kissed her. At first Ashley tried to resist, but eventually she gave up and let me kissed her. When I pulled myself and rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to make me forgive you" she smirked at me.

I pushed her into the bed and put my both of hands next to her head "So, what I'm going to do, to make you forgive me?"

Ashley smiled and wrapped her hand around my neck "I don't know, begging?"

I kissed her forehead "Forgive me Princess"

She giggled and kissed my neck "Not enough Hero" she whispered.

When she kissed my neck I flinched slightly and she smirked evilly at me "Oh, found your weak spot"

"You do that, 50 laps for tomorrow" I said and grinned evilly at her.

She pouted and kneed my stomach a bit hard "Meanie"

I grunted and pulled myself "I bet you good at hand to hand combat."

Ashley turned to the other side "I will beat the crap put off your ass when that day come"

I smirked and laid right behind her, I wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her closer "Do that, and I might give you something special"

She turned to face me, she smiled and that smile made me blushed hard "Really?" she asked me.

I buried my face on her auburn hair, tried to hide my red face "Promise"

Ashley grinned and buried her face into my chest "Good Night Hero"

I stroke her hair and smiled at her sleeping face, it looks so peaceful and innocent. I kissed her forehead and suddenly my phone rang. I quickly answered it when Ashley grunted and turned into the other side.

"Hello, Harry here" I answered.

"Come to my room now, I have some information about Ashley father" Yamato said without saying hello.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow, I'm beat. And beside Ashley already fell asleep, and you know what will happened if I woke her up" I said and yawned.

"I only need you. Keep Ashley out of it, it better that way" Yamato said seriously.

I sighed loudly and got out from Ashley bed "Why?"

"I prefer she didn't know about her past. It's dangerous for her, we will tell her if she already mastered her own power and how to control herself" Yamato explained.

"Fine" I said, and Yamato hung up.

I sighed again, put my phone on my pocket and walked to Yamato room. I walked to the second floor and pushed Yamato door room. Yamato as usual sat on his own chair and focused on his computer screen.

"What is it?" I asked and sat on the couch.

Yamato handed me some document "Read it"

I took the document and read it, my gripped on the paper tightened when I saw that Ashley mom made contact with the Yellow eye demon. And some strange thing happened there, it's not happened everyday but twice a month something bad happened there, like hurricane, storm, and a lot of random thing.

"You don't think that HE is Ashley father right?!" I asked in irritated tone.

"Maybe he is" Yamato said "But, the interesting thing is, how Ashely can exorcise demon with bare hand if Yellow eye demon is her father?"

I frowned and threw the paper on the coffee table "Bullshit!" I hissed "I refused to believe it"

Yamato sighed "There's a chance you know, even though it's only 4 %"

I ran my hand through my hair feeling frustrated "Her eyes is green, not yellow!"

"That's why I need you to go there and confirm my theory" Yamato said "She can train with me and our fellow hunter, and Sebastian could teach her too"

I pursed my lips and stared at the paper on the coffee table "Why not the other hunter?" I asked.

"You want them to hunt her when they know the truth?" Yamato asked in cold tone "I want her alive, she very useful you know, with her power and all"

I growled a bit when Yamato said that "She's not a weapon"

Yamato looked at me, clearly irritated with my stubbornness "I didn't say that! She a precious hunter, with her skill we can sent all the demon back to their right place! That's my goal!" he hissed at me.

I sighed and rubbed my face "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm guess I just tired and confuse"

"Just sleep now" Yamato said "Tomorrow morning you investigate there. Leave her training to me"

I grabbed the paper and walked to the door "You need to sleep too you know?"

He chuckled at me "I know my own body." He turned to me and smiled "Anyway, thank you"

**Yamato POV (Surprise!)**

I sighed loudly when Harry closed my room door. I bit my thumb and looked at the screen again. Honestly I had one more theories, but that sound crazier than my first theory, Ashley is half angle-half human, and judging by Yellow eye big interest in her, Lucifer is her father. But I got nothing to prove that, aside from Ashely power to exorcise demon and Yellow eye demon words about her.

"Young master, are you sure not to tell Master Harry that?" Sebastian asked through the phone.

"Not yet Sebastian" I said "Not until I got all the fact and evidence"

"What about Lady Ashley?" he asked again.

"Let her be now" I said and sighed "It's better this way, if she knew her parentage, we didn't know what will happened"

I leaned to the microphone "And Sebastian?"

"Yes Master Yamato?" he replied.

"Don't tell anyone about it" I said.

"Of course Master" he answered.

"And tomorrow, called Henry. Tell him to come here at 9 a.m to train Ashley with her sword skill"

"Certainly Young Master" Sebastian said.

"And one more thing" I said and yawned "Bring me some coffee and cake, I have some research to do"

**Ashley POV**

I looked at the middle age man with blonde hair and grey eyes, stood in front of me.

"Henry Michigan" he said calmly "I will be your instructor in sword skill"

"What about Harry?" I asked and tuned to Yamato who held a note.

"Huh?" he lifted up his head from his note "Oh, he away for a mission from me. You will train with Henry instead"

I groaned "Oh, come on!"

"Henry sword skill as good as Harry" Yamato said lazily "Beside from your performance, Henry is more suited for you. Your style matched with him"

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath.

"Your name miss?" Henry asked, a bit irritated because Yamato and I ignored his presence.

"Ashley Hunt" I said and twirled the wooden sword at my hand.

"Hunt!" he a bit surprised "I see, your dad Mat mentioned your name when we hunt together" he looked a bit uncomfortable "I'm sorry about your parent death"

My gripped on my wooden sword when tighter "It's okay. After all, after this I will sent yellow eye demon back to the shitty hole his belong" I grinned at him.

Henry gave me a hearty laughed "Okay, then are you ready, Ashley?" he asked and readied himself.

"I'm ready whenever you are" I said "And called me Ash"

**So what do you think?**

**I dedicated this chapter only for deepening the relationship between Harry and Ashley**

**And don't forget to leave review, follow and favourite 'kay**

**Bye bye guys**

**See you on the next chapter**


End file.
